Majestic Affair
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: After breaking into a castle in the German countryside Bryan finds himself in a relationship he had never imagined. BryanRobert Yaoi Prequel to Oh the Humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: Okay, first off, I am a horrible liar. I said I was done writing Beyblade stories, but I've come to the conclusion it isn't going to happen. This is a prequel to my story Oh the Humanity. I hope you enjoy

Sarcasmcat

* * *

Bryan zipped his coat up and adjusted his bag before continuing his trek up the hill. **This is fucking ridiculous. You'd think after holding me prisoner for two years the BBA would have paid to send me away.**

After the World Championship the BBA had taken custody of the Demolition boys on the condition (negotiated by Kai) that they be released on their eighteenth birthday and that they not be held responsible for Biovolt's actions. Dickenson had agreed and so the Russians had spent the last two years as wards of the BBA.

A month earlier Tala had turned eighteen and returned to Moscow to help Kai clean up the mess Biovolt had become. Three weeks ago Bryan had gotten out of bed hours before dawn, packed up his meager belongings which consisted of several changes of clothes and Falborg in a duffle bag before walking out of the BBA with only the money he had managed to save from his stipend. Only enough for three days of food if he's careful about how he spends it.

At first he'd simply left the BBA office in London with no real idea of where to go, just knowing he had to get away from their rules and Ian's pleading eyes. He'd always been the one to save Ian from the others before the boy had learned to take care of himself and as they'd gotten older the hero worship had changed and before he knew it Ian had been begging him to stay. As the youngest Demolition Boy he still had a year to spend with the BBA and was terrified of having to remain behind alone.

Bryan, as much as he considered the younger boy a friend couldn't stay behind. He would simply have to rely on Spencer to stay with Ian until his freedom came. In his mind the BBA was no better than Biovolt. They simply didn't use pain to control their bladers.

After three days of wandering through the streets of London he'd decided to head back to Russia, where he knew he would at least have a place to stay. Back at the Abbey before Kai had disappeared the three of them had been extremely close and even after Kai's defection to the Bladebreakers their bond had remained strong. As he crossed into France he'd finally admitted (out loud) his true reason for going to Russia.

Kai.

While he hadn't been as close to the slate haired blader as Tala was they were still good friends. It had taken him years to realize that what he felt for Kai had moved beyond just platonic feelings. In fact, in a way it had been Rei who had made him realize he was in love with Kai.

The neko-jin, after the World Championship, had decided to remain in London and help the BBA get the Demolition Boys settled into their new home. Oddly enough, his first day in, wrapped in bandages and slightly high on pain medication he had immediately hunted Bryan down and told the pale haired teen he didn't blame him for what had happened.

From that moment on Rei had decided they would be friends and had never let up until Bryan had grudgingly given in. He knew the neko-jin would be upset by his sudden disappearance but it couldn't be helped. London had been strangling him and leaving it behind had been his only option.

A chill wind sprung up and ripped Bryan from his thoughts as it cut through his jacket. It was late winter in Germany and while the snow was melting in the increasingly warm days the nights were still bitter cold and he was miles away from any town. He'd passed the last small collection of houses almost four hours ago and there was no sign of shelter in the distance.

Muttering in Russian he jammed his hands in the coat pockets and continued along the side of the road, sharp eyes scanning the gathering darkness for any sign of a place where he could bed down for the night.

It was nearing full darkness when he saw what appeared to be a massive building rising out of the earth with lights glowing in the windows. He easily found the road and started down it with long strides, doing the best to ignore the dropping temperatures. If he was lucky it was a farm house with a barn he could spend the night in. The owners would never know he'd been around.

As he got closer to the edifice he slowed up, gaze sweeping the surrounding landscape. The first thing one learned at the Abbey was to always be aware of your surroundings. He doubted anyone would be able to see him in the darkness but his hair served as a beacon and he would rather avoid human contact.

The gauzy clouds blocking out the moon finally drifted away from the orb and silver light washed over the building, causing Bryan's breath to catch in his throat. It was a massive castle, built on a gentle upswell of the land, its highest tower reaching up to pierce the velvet darkness of the sky. A wall surrounds the castle and he can barely make out the main gate in the darkness, its portcullis down for the evening.

Pulling the hood of his jacket up to conceal his hair he steps off the road and moves into the ditch, using the steep sides as added insurance against anyone seeing him. The bottom of the ditch is covered in a thin layer of slime and rocks and tree roots litter the bottom, making speedy travel difficult.

With one hand trailing along the side of the ditch kept walking towards the castle, searching the outer wall for signs of a way in. Most castles had postern gates in the walls and this far out in the country the chance of them being locked was slim.

When he had come even with the wall he carefully climbed out of the ditch and made his way to the wall. A dark recess down from his position caught his attention and he smirked, knowing he had found a way in.

Sure enough the small gate was unlocked and he slipped in, slowly closing the door. A small flower garden is off to the right of him and to the left; across the courtyard were two large buildings. From one of them he could just barely make out the sounds of horses shifting in their stalls. The other building appeared to be a garage, if the tail light he could just barely see through the partially open door was any indication.

Knowing there would be people in the stables taking care of the horses he headed towards the other building, a dark wraith among the shadows. He paused just inside the door, shock freezing him in place. A Rolls Royce occupied the space in front of him and the rest of the garage was filled with undoubtedly expensive European sports cars. A private residence rather than one of the castles used to appease the tourists need to see a real castle

A ladder in the corner of the garage caught his attention and he made his way to it, tossing his bag up ahead of him. It appeared the owner of the castle was simply using the loft above the garage as storage, which suited Bryan fine. It meant no one would be coming out in the middle of the night to look for anything. Moving his bag aside he rearranged the boxes and trunks to clear out a place to sleep for the night. He had even located some blankets that smelled of moth balls but the scent was a minor hindrance when it meant he was actually going to be sleeping in something resembling a bed for the first time since he had left the BBA.

Once everything was rearranged to his satisfaction he settled into his nest of blankets, the heat of the building slowly seeping into his bones. Drawing his backpack close he pulled out the last of his dwindling food supply, an apple, piece of jerky and a squished granola bar. His water bottle was nearly empty and he would need to find a place to refill it before leaving again the next morning.

After he'd eaten he curled up and pulled a down duvet up, eyes falling shut. After three weeks of travel he was exhausted. He'd been walking all most the entire way and despite his physical conditioning it was taking a toll on him. Once or twice he'd thought about wiring Tala and asking for money but his pride wouldn't allow him to take money from his friend.

He figured with another four weeks or so of travel, he would be able to get back to Russia and finally start his life over again. Drawing the blanket closer he turned his attention to the money rapidly disappearing from his wallet. There was no way he had enough money to get back to Moscow and no way to make money between here and there. He would either have to swallow his pride and get hold of Tala or liberate someone's wallet and hope they had a substantial amount of cash on them. Maybe if he got lucky they would have enough money with them that he would be able to buy a train ticket to Moscow, or at least to the border.

Of course, he would have to avoid taking from someone who wouldn't be able to afford it. While the Abbey wasn't known for teaching people morals Bryan knew what it was like to be cold and hungry. For the first five years of life he distinctly remembered how his parents had never quite had enough money to buy enough food for their three children.

Had to be someone wealthy, one who wouldn't suffer from a disappearing wallet. Wealthy….a slow smirk curled his lips. If the cars a mere ten feet below him were any indication, the owner of this castle wouldn't be hurt in any way if some of his possessions went missing. There was bound to be some thing of value in the large castle he could abscond with, old candlesticks or silverware that he could quietly dump off in a pawn shop before disappearing into the country side.

Glancing at his watch he noted that it was a little after 6:30. He set the alarm for midnight, knowing it wouldn't be safe to make his move until everyone in the castle was asleep. Logically he knew the chance of running into anyone in the massive building was almost non existent, but if had learned one thing in his years at the Abbey, it was to think about and be prepared for everything that could possibly go wrong.

-----

The soft chiming of his watch going off roused him and he sat up, silver eyes skimming the darkness. Throwing aside the blankets he quickly repacked his bag before dropping down into the garage. The garage was still pleasantly warm and he couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through his body as he stepped out into the chill arm, his breath puffing out in a ghostly cloud.

He stashed his bag near the gate he had originally come in before making his way to the small door by the garden. Unsurprisingly the door was unlocked and he found himself in a massive kitchen that was so clean it looked like it was never actually used. Figuring the dining room was close to the main kitchen he stepped into the hall, every sense attuned for the faintest sign of life.

Moving left he crept down the hallway, taking in the decorations. Heavy tapestries and suits of armor lined the walls, adding to the medieval feel that permeated the castle. By the time he got to the end of the hall he'd tried three doors, all of which were locked.

"Fuck this place." He whirled around and started back down the hall, feeling like he was missing something important. Just beyond the kitchen door to the right, one of the stones shifted beneath his weight with a grating sound that echoed around him, increasing in volume with each pass.

Without thinking he jumped back, only to find the floor behind him had disappeared. Before he could even think to try to halt his descent he landed hard, breath leaving his lungs in a rush. He wasn't sure how long he remained on the floor, trying to bring his breathing back to normal and ignore the uncomfortable tightness of his chest.

When breathing no longer hurt he got to his feet, eyes on the lip of the hole above him. He was tall, closer to six-four than six-three but the edge was another three feet above his head and he knew he wouldn't be getting out that way. His gaze drifted from the hole to the far wall and he couldn't stop the 'fuck' that exploded from his mouth.

Steel bars separated him from his freedom and now he was trapped in an honest to god dungeon in a German castle in the middle of the country. The owner of the castle would find him in the morning, hand him over to the authorities and he'd be forced to spend the next six months of his life in a German prison.

He sank into the corner furthest away from the door, legs drawn to his chest. The chill of the stone walls was slowly seeping through his coat but he ignored it, forehead resting against his knees. In eleven years at the Abbey he'd slept and lived in much worse places, as part of Biovolt's conditioning techniques. One night in a cold, dark dungeon would be nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

A/N: Second chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

"Are you awake or simply pretending to be asleep in the hopes that I'll leave?"

Bryan groaned and pressed his face harder into his arms. Of all the castles he could have possibly fallen in, it had to be _his_. There was no mistaking the haughty, German tinged English. His voice had deepened slightly in the last two years but there was no mistaking who it was. Robert Jurgen.

"No. I keep hoping I'm finally suffering from a psychotic break. Psychiatrists at the BBA kept telling me it was going to happen." Any other time he wouldn't have been a smart ass to the person holding the key to his freedom but at that moment he didn't care. He was cold, stiff, hungry and knew what the German thought of him.

He heard the other teen shift and he finally raised his head, blinking against the light from the open door. "What's wrong? Didn't get enough staring at me when the BBA took us away like we were fucking criminals?"

The German shrugged, one hand curled around the cell bars. "I never thought you were a criminal for what happened at the World Championship. Your actions were simply a result of your upbringing and I refuse to lay the blame at your feet. I would however, like to know what you are doing in my dungeons, when you were not here last night."

"Are you sure you want the truth? Not that anything I could say is going to change your opinion of me." Unfolding his long body he got up, ignoring the pins and needles spiking down his legs. "After all, I'm nothing more than street trash. I was planning on liberating some of your possessions."

He had reached the bars as he spoke until he was in front of the noble, silver eyes fixed on him. The other teen was taller then he remembered, a little broader through the shoulders with facial features sharpened by age, the perfect picture of a knight. Ruby eyes watched his every move and part of Bryan was glad that the other male hadn't stepped away from him. Most everyone at the BBA center had moved away when he got too close, like he was a wild animal waiting to attack. He suspected, even if the bars weren't between them Robert wouldn't back down, the thought bringing a smile to his face.

His gaze dropped to the gold signet ring on Robert's right ring finger, knowing the older teen would know what he was thinking. Sure enough, when he met the noble's eyes he could see that Robert was already one step ahead of him. "Exactly. I was on my way back to Russia and it seems I'm running low on cash. I figured you wouldn't care if a couple forks or spoons went missing, seeing as you've gotten everything you could have wanted."

Robert nodded, never breaking eye contact. "And of course your pride wouldn't allow you to simply walk up to the door and ask for financial assistance. Instead you feel the need to perpetuate the stereotype that has been on you since the Worlds, of an unthinking, unfeeling brute who cares for no one but himself."

He stepped back from the cell, hand falling to his side. "I'll have Gustav make sure you get fed and we'll resume this conversation later."

"Wait a fucking minute! You can't leave me down here like I'm some kind of wild animal." Bryan's hands came up to clutch the cell bars, knuckles white under the pressure. It was like being back at Biovolt again, his control taken away.

The noble half turned towards the door, his voice cold and even. "I would kindly ask that you refrain from using such language in my presence. And I am treating you as a prisoner, not an animal. Food will be down shortly."

He watched as the noble disappeared out of the dungeon, his footsteps echoing for long minutes after he left. Feeling the almost overwhelming urge to break something sweep through him he settled for digging his fingernails into the palm of his hand. Breaking his hand by slamming it into the brick wall was stupid no matter how much he wanted to. Once the need had passed he moved back to his corner, legs once again drawn to his chest.

Ever true to his word, fifteen minutes later a butler descended the stairs, a covered tray in hand. He pushed the tray through a slot at the bottom of the cell door. Shooting a dirty look at the Russian he went back up the stairs, mumbling under his breath in German the entire way.

Bryan didn't move towards the tray until he heard the door at the top of the stairs swing shut. Not even bothering to get to his feet he dragged the tray close and lifted off the lid, surprised to see actual food. A roast beef sandwich, a bowl of beef and vegetable soup, a glass of water and two small tablets of aspirin. He picked the aspirin up and dry swallowed them. "At least someone was thinking."

He quickly devoured the food, the first real meal he'd eaten since leaving the BBA. When everything was gone he replaced the lid and pushed it back out under the door. Later, he didn't care how much time had passed; the butler appeared again to pick up the tray giving him another disgusted look before leaving him in silence again.

Having nothing else to do Bryan drifted off again, stretched out of the floor with his back to the cell bars.

-----

The feeling of being watched pierced Bryan's sleep fuzzed mind and he slowly sat up, not surprised to again find Robert on the other side of the bars watching him. "Don't you have something better to do then stand around watching me sleep?"

"Not this late in the evening. I fear you've missed lunch and dinner but I'm sure the cook left something edible in the fridge." Robert's voice was almost cordial, the ice from the morning completely gone.

Bryan shot to his feet and was at the bars in three long strides. "I don't care about food. I just want to know when you're going to let me out of here so I can continue on my way. I want to forget this ever happened and I'm sure you feel the same way."

Ruby eyes swept over the Russian's long form and Robert took a partial step forward, hands folded behind his back. "Do you have any skills?"

"You mean beside the fact I was part of a plot to take over the world and that I'm a smart ass? I'm about a month away from having a bachelor degree in Accounting. What does this have to do with me getting out of here?"

The noble sank to the floor, ignoring the dirt clinging to his perfectly pressed slacks. "This has nothing to do with leaving, since you won't be. Please sit." He patiently waited for the lavender haired teen to sit before continuing. "I have a feeling my accountant, who has worked for the family for the past thirty years, has been embezzling funds from my family. Never enough to cast any suspicion on him, but just enough that the books never seem to be correct."

"He just recently purchased an extremely expensive house and has told me he is thinking of retiring. I believe he has finally taken enough money to live a comfortable life and I would rather he not be allowed to get away with funds he had illegally appropriated from my family. However, while I learned the basics of accounting in school I do not know enough to begin looking for signs of his corruption. And I cannot hire someone else to do it for me because they would more then likely go to the newspaper and I would like to keep my family out of a scandal."

Robert leaned forward, eyes locked on the Russian. "Help me straighten my books out and I will not tell the police how you broke into my home with the intention of making off with a valuable family heirloom."

For a brief moment the lavender haired teen was certain the world had tipped on its side. The idea of Sir Robert Jurgen asking him for help was almost unthinkable. Granted there were strings attached (when weren't there), but working to straighten out Robert's financial problems was definitely better then spending an undetermined amount of time in jail. Maybe if he played his cards right he could even convince the noble to pay for the rest of his trip to Moscow. It was worth a shot.

"Fine. I'll do it. Better dealing with your books then the German police." He rolled his shoulders to ease the tension in them. "Do I get a better place to stay right? I refuse to do it if you're going to make me stay down here."

The knight smiled, though it was not a true smile, but rather a fake one, cultivated expressly for being shown in public. "Of course. I would never make an employee live in such dismal surroundings." He got to his feet and pulled a small key ring from his pocket, fingers flicking through the mass of keys until he found the right one. Unlocking the door he pulled it open to allow the other teen to exit.

Bryan stepped out. "What, no bodyguards for the illustrious Lord Jurgen?"

"While I still find your attack against Rei reprehensible I would like to believe you are honorable when not pushed to the breaking point." He started up the stairs, Bryan on his heels. "You are free to roam the castle and all of the traps have been disengaged so you need not worry about ending up in my dungeon again."

The Russian rolled his eyes as he followed the noble through a small storage room. "How thoughtful of you. And if it makes you feel any better Rei came to me after the BBA took us into custody and said he doesn't blame me for what happened." He paused for a moment, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. He wasn't sure why he had felt the need to tell the older teen what had happened with Rei. It wasn't going to change anything.

"I am delighted to hear Rei was able to look beyond how you were raised to forgive you for your actions in the arena. He is a bright spot in the darkness of the world and I would hate for him to be tainted by lingering anger."

Silence descended between them as they moved higher into the castle, past closed doors and up three different flights of stairs. Bryan, who had never once gotten lost in Moscow or the surrounding area, was completely lost. From the outside the castle was huge, but inside it was a veritable warren of hallways and side rooms, all weaving together in a stone maze.

Robert pushed open a door at the end of one hallway and stepped aside to allow the Russian to pass him. "This will be your room for the duration of your stay. The maids straighten up on a daily basis and the sheets and towels are changed every three days." He sketched a short bow as he stepped back, pulling the door behind him. "Good evening."

Once the sound of footsteps on stone disappeared Bryan moved back to the door. He couldn't help it. Subconsciously he knew Robert wouldn't lock the door. There had been no quiet snick of a key sliding into the lock, no metallic sound of tumblers falling into place. The knight was honorable and had no real reason to lock him in. He had survived eleven years in the Abbey by being one of the smartest and strongest. And survival had meant knowing when to bow to those in positions of power. Robert was the one in power now, and Bryan would do what he needed to stay away from the police.

The handle easily turned and the door opened. Releasing a sigh Bryan closed the door and looked around the room. A large bed stood against one wall covered in a dark duvet with his bag sitting in the middle. Opposite the bed was a massive fireplace, cold and dead with the lateness of the evening. Two dark wingback chairs were placed at angles to each other in front of the fire, working to separate the room into two areas.

Kicking his shoes off he dug a T-shirt and boxers out of his bag before pushing it off the bed. Shower and sleep in that order. The promise of hot water and a real bed for the first time in three weeks was enough to push away even a beginning growl of hunger. He still had a granola bar and some jerky left.

The bathroom was simple with a shower in one corner, its frosted glass doors open. A simple pedestal sink was in the corner opposite the shower with a towel bar next to it hung with perfectly folded and hung towels. He hated to think how much time and money it had taken to get the entire castle equipped with plumbing and electricity.

Turning on the shower as hot as it would go he stripped down and stepped in, the heat of the water almost uncomfortable against his skin. He didn't move for a time, letting the pressure and heat of the water work to ease the tension knotting his shoulders. Once some of the pain had eased he used the expensive shampoo and soap to clean up before getting out. It would be easy to spend longer in the shower but he still craved sleep, despite the fact he had slept for most of the day.

He dressed and left the towels hanging off the sink, flipping the light off as he stepped out of the room. **It's like being in a hotel. **Deciding sleep was more important then food he hit the light switch next to the bathroom door and slid into the bed, the linen sheets more comfortable against his skin then they had any right to be.

-----

It was nearly noon of the next day when Bryan woke. For long minutes he lazed in the bed, warm and comfortable and completely disinclined to get out of the bed. At least until he remembered he was theoretically working off a debt that actually didn't exist in lieu of having to deal with the authorities. He had actually expected to be pulled out of bed at the crack of dawn to get started. After all, the sooner he got started the faster he could get done and the sooner Robert could kick him out of the castle.

Rolling out of bed he pulled a pair of jeans on and changed his shirt, deciding to forgo his shoes for the day. His clothing from the previous day was missing, a disconcerting sign for the Russian that revealed the true depths of his exhaustion. Training in the Abbey could take place at any time of the day and there were many times they had been woken in the middle of the night for a session. Being able to function on a few hours of sleep and waking the moment someone entered the room had been become habit in order to survive. The fact a maid had been able to get into the room without waking him was bad.

He ran a hand through his hair, coaxing the short strands into lying at least partially flat. A low growl from his stomach served to remind him he hadn't eaten in twenty four hours and that food was needed soon. Stepping out of the room he stopped for a moment, wanting some way to lock the door. It was a ridiculous urge as the only thing of worth in the room was Falborg and compared to some of the objects decorating Jurgen castle his Beyblade was small change. No, the urge stemmed from the fact the room was _his _for as long as he remained at the castle.

There had been little to no privacy in the Abbey. For as long as he could remember the five of them had shared a single large room for sleeping. There had been no solitude, no time to be alone. And now, when he had actual privacy he was without any way to keep people out. He headed down the stairs, knowing the kitchen was on the first floor but beyond that he was lost.

Once he got to the first floor the problem of finding the kitchen and food was solved. A maid was cleaning a vase perched on a pedestal at the bottom of the stairs. When she caught sight of him she bowed and mumbled something in German before gesturing for him to follow. She led him down another hallway and deposited him in front of a set of swinging doors before disappearing back the way they had come.

The smell of cooking meat hung heavy in the air and he stepped through the door. Before the door had even finished swinging shut he found his arm in the clenches of a matronly woman who was dragging him towards a table in one corner, speaking in rapid, heavily accented English. "Come eat. Lord Jurgen said you would be very hungry."

He allowed the woman to push him into a chair and place a tray of food in front of him before she was back at the oven and stove, making something else and going on in German. As he started cutting the chicken breast on his plate up he listened to the cook continue talking and decided, when she slammed a spoon down on the counter he needed to learn German if he was going to be staying in the castle for any length of time. For all he knew all of the help had called him a bastard.

Once he finished eating he picked up his plate and took it over to the dishwasher with the intent of putting it in the dishwasher. The woman caught sight of him, put the spoon down and grabbed the plate from his hands. "No. You are a guest in this house Master Bryan and will not do any work."

"Speaking of Robert, where is he?" He leaned a hip against the counter, arms folded across his chest.

The cook put the plate in the dishwasher and turned it on before looking back at the teen. "Lord Jurgen left early this morning. Some problems with his holdings in Denmark. He'll be back tomorrow."

Growling low in his throat he rolled his eyes. "Of course he is. Drags me into being his personal bookkeeper and then disappears without even telling me where the books I need are."

"Calm Master Bryan. Lord Jurgen did not want to leave. He suggested I send you to the library. Many books there you might like, including some in your native language." She rested a hand on his arm. "Lord Jurgen is a kind man. Please don't judge him harshly."

Bryan straightened up, arms falling to his side. "I'm sure he is. I suppose I'll go check out the library."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:  I don't own Beyblade.

A/N:  Third installment of Majestic Affair.  I hope you enjoy and feedback is greatly appreciated.

--

The door to the library creaked open for the third time in as many hours and by now Bryan didn't even have to guess who it was.  Setting aside _War and Peace_ printed in Russian he focused his gaze on the door, waiting for Gustav to walk in.  Sure enough the butler stepped in, this time with a dusting cloth and can of cleaner in his hand.

He paused for a moment when he caught the teen watching him before he moved to the shelves and began dusting the edges and anything else he thought needed cleaning.  The room was full of small trinkets made of expensive metals and other small objects that would fit in a pocket and fetch a hefty price in the right market.

The first time Gustav had been in was to return several books to the shelves.  The second he had come in claiming a storm was coming and that he needed to check and make sure all of the windows were locked.  And now he was back, in the pretense of dusting.  It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what the old man was thinking and his actions were starting to piss the lavender haired teen off.

"Look old man, I know what you're doing.  I can promise nothing has gone missing.  What would Robert say if he knew you were harassing me like this?"

Gustav sniffed the picture of disdain.  "Lord Jurgen is young and believes in giving people second chances.  It is only a matter of time until you slip up and fall back into your barbaric ways."

"And on that note, I'll leave you to your skulking."  He got to his feet and picked up the heavy leather bound book he'd been reading.  "This is coming with me and maybe if you get lucky I'll give it back before I leave."

Ignoring the angry German coming from the butler Bryan left the library, a harsh smirk curling his lips.

--

Robert climbed out of the limousine, dark leather satchel in one hand.  It was shortly after ten in the morning and all he wanted was to sleep.  He'd been up and going since four the previous morning and there had been no time to stop and relax.  Between dealing with mounds of paperwork on the short flight to Denmark and then spending the rest of the day and most of the evening arguing he was ready to collapse.

He entered his home through one of the small doors, hoping to avoid any of his employees.  If he could just make it to his suite of rooms without running into anyone he would be safe for at least a couple of hours.  Everyone in the castle knew when he was in his rooms he was not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency.

However, in his need to get to a place of safety he had completely forgotten about his house guest.  At least until he was greeted in the main foyer by a tall, irate lavender haired Russian who looked like he was ready to kill someone.  "Next time a little warning would be nice before you run off.  Even a note would have sufficed.  But no, you're so caught up in running your little empire you leave me with nothing to do but read a book I hate and a butler who seems to think I suffer from kleptomania."

"I have a novel idea.  Next time something blows up at two in the morning I'll wake you up and you can go deal with it while I sit around and do nothing.  How does that sound?"  Robert was too tired to care about his lapse in etiquette.  There were no witnesses besides the Russian and after a little sleep his control would be back.  No harm done.    

The younger teen smirked, not at all upset by the noble's words.  He could see how tired Robert was, in the dark circles marring the fragile skin below his eyes and the set of his body.  The knot of his tie was loose and he looked like he would be able to sleep anywhere.  "So the Gryphon actually bites back.  Nice to see you are actually capable of showing emotion."

Ignoring the Russian's words Robert moved past him and up the stairs that would take him to his rooms.  He could feel Bryan following him, knowing he was simply doing it in an effort to annoy him.  Once he reached his room he whirled around so fast the other teen had to step back to avoid being hit.  "If you disturb me once in the next five hours I will call the authorities and have you locked up."

Without giving Bryan a chance to speak he entered his room and barely managed to avoid slamming the door.

--

"Have you actually been sitting there the entire time?"

At the sound of Robert's voice Bryan looked up from his book to find the noble standing in the doorway, looking much more alive then he had earlier.  Gone was the shrewd businessman in an Armani suit.  In his place was a young man dressed in jeans and a long sleeved shirt, purple hair curling slightly at his temples from the shower.  The signet ring on his finger was the only sign of wealth.

Bryan slowly got to his feet, wincing at the sore feeling in his ass.  Stone floors were not comfortable for sitting on.  "No.  I disappeared briefly for lunch."

Robert shook his head and started down stairs, the Russian again following him.  "I suppose this means you want to get started on straightening out the books?"

"As that is my purpose for being here yes.  I figure the sooner I get it done the sooner I can get out of here and stop being your problem."

They entered a study dominated by a massive mahogany desk in front of a set of French doors leading out on to a balcony.  Bryan took the large chair and watched as Robert moved over to a set of shelves lined with large leather bound books.  The noble pulled down four of them and set them in front of the Russian, ruby eyes smug.  "I fear you won't be getting out of here as soon as you think."  He leaned across the desk to open the first book pointing out the date in the corner.

"You see, I first started suspecting his scam nearly four years ago but for all I know it started long before that.  You will of course have to start out there and perhaps work your way backwards if you wish to actually discover when this all started."

Bryan bit the inside of his cheek, knowing yelling wasn't going to get him anywhere.  When he finally managed to speak his voice was low, his accent deepened by the annoyance he felt.  "And if you suspected this all then why didn't you tell anyone?"

The noble settled in one of the chairs in front of the desk, still looking pale and tired despite the few hours of sleep he'd gotten.  "Because I was fifteen years old.  No one was going to listen to me about finances.  And it was right after my father's death so everyone was focused on his funeral and who was going to be in charge of everything until I turned eighteen."  He had been trained his entire life to watch other people and he caught the pinched look that crossed Bryan's face at the mention of his father.

Rather then commenting Bryan picked the ledger up and held it out at arms length, silver eyes narrowed as he tried to read the numbers.  "I guess I'll just start here and if I need to I'll take a look at the older books."  He twisted it to the side and growled.  "Who the hell writes this small and fuzzy?"

Robert frowned and got back to his feet.  He'd been over the books several times in the intervening years and never had any problems reading any of it.  Rounding the desk he leaned over the teen's shoulder.  "I don't see any problems."

"Of course you don't.  I'm sure you have perfect vision to go with your perfect, rich noble life."  Bryan dropped the book back to the desk and rubbed at the bridge of his nose.  "I'm not going to be able to do anything until I get some reading glasses.  If I try it now I'll just end up fucking you up even more."

Sighing Robert reached past the Russian to pull open a drawer.  He pulled out a pair of reading glasses and set them in front of his companion.  "And I'll again ask you to refrain from using such uncouth language in my presence."

Pale fingers picked up the golden frames and carefully unfolded them.  He slid them on and blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the sudden correction.  "Not quite strong enough but they'll work until I can afford to get some with my prescription."  Randomly opening a drawer he managed to locate several pens which he set next to the blotter pad.  "Do you have an extra ledger I can deface?"

The knight opened one of the large drawers at the bottom of the desk and pulled out a blank ledger.  "Anything else you need?"

Bryan waved one hand, already transferring the numbers from the old ledger to the new in short, sharp movements.  "No.  Go away so I can focus."

Pausing at the door Robert turned back to look at the desk, a slight smile curling his lips. Bryan was bent over the desk, tracing the numbers of the old ledger with his right hand, the left moving as he copied the numbers, mumbling in Russian as he went.  For some reason, the sight of the Russian bathed in sunlight and doing his clerical work wasn't as unusual as it could have been.

--

Bryan scrubbed his hair with the towel, taking his anger and frustration out on the pale strands.  He had indeed been forced to go even further back then the original four books Robert had pulled off the shelves.  It was a wonder in the six years he'd been working on that no one had managed to catch the accountant skimming funds.  It seemed the Jurgen family didn't believe in double checking the work of their employees.  At this rate he wasn't going to be getting out of Robert's castle before his twentieth birthday. 

Tossing the towel aside he pulled his shirt on and entered his room, pausing in the doorway.  Amid the tangled sheets on the bed was a black glasses case that hadn't been there when he'd gone in to take his shower.  **Fantastic.****  Now they're breaking in when I'm in the shower.**

He picked the case up and opened it, unsurprised to find a pair of fine silver rimmed reading glasses.  "I bet the prescription is just right too."  Closing the case he jammed it into the pocket of his cargo pants before seeking out Robert.

Sure enough the older teen was in his office, working his way through a mound of paper work.  He didn't even look up when the glasses case dropped into the middle of the file he had been reading.  "Yes?"

"Why?"

Robert set the glasses aside and looked up at the other teen.  "Because I take care of those who work for me.  And I know the other ones were giving you headaches."  Every night for three weeks there had been pain lines radiating from the corners of the pale eyes and the Russian's temper had been even shorter then usual.  "And the prescription is yours.  The BBA was kind of enough to give the information to me when I called."

In three long strides Bryan was in front of the desk, anger radiating from his body.  He slammed his hands down, causing the pencil holder to fall over and send pens skittering across the top.  "Does it give you some twisted pleasure to know you can call up the BBA and learn everything there is to know about me?"  He leaned forward until they were face to face, his voice low and deadly.  "Did they tell you hell I went through, how many broken bones I suffered in the eleven years I was there?"

A booted foot slammed into the front of the desk, driving it back several inches before the Russian spun on heel and stalked out of the room, lean body tense with anger.

The door slammed shut and Robert sat back in his chair, rubbing at his face with one hand.  While he had experienced some amazing outbursts of anger in his years of friendship with Johnny there was something enthralling and oddly beautiful about Bryan when he was angry.

Johnny was all fire and yelling when he was angry whereas Bryan was cold and calculating, like the falcon he claimed as his bitbeast.  The knight touched the glasses case sitting next to his stack of paper with one finger.  As much as he wanted to go find the Russian and apologize he knew it was better to wait for his house guest to calm down.  It would be safer for both of them.

--

Darkness was fast approaching and snowflakes were dancing on the air.  Bryan took a deep breath of the chill air before returning to scratching lines into the stone of the crenellations of the waist high wall with the tip of his battered pocket knife.  He'd long since lost track of how long he'd been standing out in the cold air, trying to regain control of his emotions.  The last time he'd snapped had been at the World Championships and he could still feel the small scars on his knuckles from savagely beating the concrete walls.  He knew he shouldn't have been angry.  Robert had only done it to help him but it was the idea of anyone being able to get into his personal records that had set him off.  "You probably shouldn't be up here."

"I wouldn't be up here if I thought I was in danger."  Robert moved to stand next to the Russian, bundled in a sheepskin jacket.  "You're going to get sick from standing out here so long."

The lavender haired teen closed the knife and pocketed it before jamming his hands in his pockets.  "I never get sick.  Biovolt made as physically perfect as they could without genetic engineering.  I don't know how they did it but none of us have ever had so much as a cold."  No sickness, but that had been traded for broken bones and more bruises then he cared to remember. 

They stared out over the landscape as it slowly faded into the darkness, the snow whirling around them as it was swept by the wind.  "It wasn't my intention to upset you.  I was simply trying to help."

Bryan shrugged and pulled one hand out of his pocket long enough to tap his temple.  "Reasonably I know that, but being under the Abbey's control for eleven years left me more then slightly fucked up mentally.  Sometimes their conditioning still overrules common sense."  He paused for a moment before continuing.  "Twenty."

At Robert's questioning sound he smirked.  "Twenty broken bones before I was eighteen.  I could tell you wanted to ask when I mentioned it in your office."  Lighting quick he reached into the pocket of Robert's jacket, fingers sliding over the noble's hand as he pulled out the glasses case.  Ignoring the older teen's startled look he turned to go back downstairs.  "Anyway, since I've slacked off for the day I'm going to get something to eat and then get some work done.  Night Robert."

If he'd stayed just a little longer he would have seen Robert rub his hand, ruby eyes thoughtful.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:  I don't own Beyblade.

A/N:  Another chapter.  I promise things will eventually start picking up, but this isn't exactly a pairing that I can toss together.  A little mixing is required.  Enjoy, and as always, feedback is greatly appreciated.

--

Three weeks later, when he entered the study that had become his by default a slim silver phone was sitting on top of the ledger he had been working on.  Pocketing the phone he started back to work, knowing Robert would be making an appearance soon.  One of the maids had cleaned up the study, disrupting his carefully organized workspace.  He'd walked in just as she was emptying the garbage and done the only thing he could think of, knowing strangling her wasn't an option.  It was surprising how quickly people had shown up at the sounds of Russian mixed with some creative English insults thrown in, given the size of the castle.

Gustav had been the first to arrive, looking like he had been stung several times by bees.  Seconds later Robert had shown up, followed by the two other maids, the cook and the chauffer.  Rather then looking upset about the fact one of his maids was in tears Robert actually seemed to be amused by the entire thing.  At a gesture from the noble the cook and chauffer rescued the maid from the room, both of them looking at the Russian with trepidation.

Once the maid had been cleared out of the line of fire Robert waved a hand at Gustav and shut the door in the butler's face, ignoring the dirty look from the old man.  Not trying to hide his smile he had kindly asked Bryan to not harass his employees before walking out.  Now all three of the maids refused to clean the study and would only enter his room if he was gone.

An hour later Robert made his appearance with a stack of files under one arm and a mug of tea in hand.  Since the incident with the maid he had started doing his own work in the study with Bryan, taking up the other half of the massive desk.  The German had claimed it was to keep him from attacking any other employees but Bryan had the feeling it was because the noble was actually glad to have someone his own age around who wasn't from a noble background.  Someone he didn't have to pretend with.

He waited until the noble had set his mug down before saying what he had wanted to since he had seen the phone.  "You know, if you keep giving me expensive things I'm going to start thinking you're trying to woo me."

When he heard the files slip to the floor he finally looked up, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.  Robert was staring at him ruby eyes wide with shock.  "Hmm.  I seem to have hit a sensitive topic for the Lord Jurgen."

Shooting a scathing look at the Russian the knight bent down to pick up his paperwork.  "Homosexuality is hardly a sensitive topic for me.  I was simply unaware of the fact that getting glasses and a phone for someone was a sign of courtship."  He managed to organize all the files and sat in one of the chairs, matching Bryan's stare. 

Bryan pulled his glasses off and cleaned them on the edge of his shirt before putting them back on, his smirk sharp.  "Robert, how many employees have you bought glasses and obviously expensive phones for?  Usually such expensive items are reserved for people you're romantically attached to or very close friends.  And seeing as we're hardly friends it must be something else."

The German set the files on the desk and folded his hands, eyes serious.  "You've done a great service to me and my family by agreeing to resolve this problem.  I was simply repaying you for your services.  And as for the wooing part, I am the Lord Jurgen and it is my duty to beget an heir on a woman of suitable breeding, something you are ill-fitted for, even if I was inclined to find men attractive."

"I'm attracted to men."  Bryan leaned forward, his voice pitched low.  "Is that a problem Lord Jurgen?"

Robert folded his arms across his chest.  "It is the twenty first century Bryan, not the Middle Ages.  And two of my closest friends are together and have been for the past two years.  It is not seen as the deplorable act it once was, but it is not a lifestyle I bear an uncouthly grudge against."

Pale eyes narrowed and Bryan picked his pen up before bending his head and going back to work.  "Johnny and Oliver.  The first of the old guard bladers to come out.  The BBA office in London was taking bets on who would be the first to announce it."

Robert laughed and took a drink of his tea before opening the first file on his stack.  "Enrique and I actually had our own wager going, though I fear I had an unfair advantage.  Johnny came to me not long after the Worlds and asked if I approved of his intentions towards Oliver." 

"So Lord Jurgen isn't above a friendly wager.  I'll have to keep that in mind for later."  Bryan went back to his work, content to let silence fall between them.  It should have been awkward, to be working on the finances of someone who had hated him for nearly two years.  Oddly enough it was more like working with Tala or Kai, a comfortable silence that didn't need to be broken.

--

Bryan glanced up briefly from _War and Peace_ when Robert came into the library, a glass of amber liquid in hand.  He took pulled his own book from a shelf and took up a chair across from the Russian. 

"Why a falcon?"

Rolling his neck to ease some of the tension Bryan slid a finger between the pages to mark his spot.  He removed his glasses and set them on the small table.  "Because I didn't see myself as a whale or snake.  And Tala has the monopoly on wolf grins."

He didn't even try to hide his smirk at the exasperated look in the noble's eyes.  "Wouldn't have been fun if I had given you a straight answer to begin with."  His gaze drifted to the fire.  It was easier to talk about the Abbey with the knight when he didn't have to meet the penetrating garnet gaze.  "Because falcons are strong, independent, intelligent."  When he spoke again his voice was low and rough.  "Free.  Everything I thought I was and wanted to be."

The snapping crack of the fire was the only sound in the room for long minutes before Robert spoke.  "I am sorry for asking such a question Bryan.  I did not mean to rouse any uncomfortable thoughts or feelings."

The Russian shrugged.  "The Abbey is part of who I am and will be until the day I die.  If such a simple question angered me I wouldn't have ever been allowed to leave the BBA.  What about you.  Do you get off on looking so stuck up all day?"

At the noble's confused look the lavender haired teen waved his hand.  "It's almost ten thirty and you still look like you're ready to face the world."

There was no exaggeration in the Russian's words.  Robert looked as perfectly pressed as he had been at five that morning, from his shirt buttoned as high as it would go down to his polished shoes.

"I promise I won't tell your mom or friends if you aren't the perfect child they think you are."  The Russian leaned forward, one arm outstretched.  With a quick flick of his fingers he undid the top two buttons on the noble's shirt, revealing a thin strip of pale skin.  He stood pale eyes serious.  "There's no reason to wear a mask around me.  I won't judge."  His lips twisted in a self deprecating smile.  "After all, I attacked a helpless boy who had done nothing."

He left the room, leaving Robert stunned for the second time in less then a month and reconsidering everything he knew about the Russian.

--

**3:10.  Fuck, I need to get some sleep.  **Bryan thumped his head against the stone wall behind him and turned his gaze to the stars above his head.  After the rather odd encounter in the library earlier he'd had every intention of going to bed and doing his best to forget the night.  He hadn't told Rei half of what had come to light in the little over a month he'd been in the castle, and he was closer to the neko-jin than he was to Robert.

There was something about the noble that compelled him to reveal more of the horrors he had been through then he had to the psychiatrists at the BBA.  Maybe it was simply because he didn't have to try to impress the knight.  Robert already thought he was scum so hearing what had happened at the Abbey wasn't going to change his impressions any.

Standing he made his way back down the spiral stairs of the tower and to his room, hoping he would be able to sleep.  He'd never been prone to nightmares before but in the past six months or so they had started with a vengeance, all the horrible things he'd seen done in the bowels of the Abbey.

A fire was already burning in the fireplace of his room and his bed had been turned down, ready for him to slip between the sheets.  Forgoing his usual nightly shower he simply stripped down and slid into the bed.

--

A blank envelope slid into his field of view and without looking up he grabbed it.  "It's a wonder I ever get anything done with the way things keep getting thrown in my face."  When he didn't get an answer he raised his head to find Robert dressed in a charcoal grey suit and looking decidedly upset, though he could tell the emotion wasn't aimed at him.  "Business trip?"

"Unfortunately.  It seems one of the docks my family owns in Spain is having problems with management and drug running so I've decided to oversee the police investigation and find out exactly what is going on."  The noble sank into one of the chairs and nodded to the envelope.  "You can open it.  Nothing is going to jump out and bite you."

Bryan rolled his eyes as he opened the envelope.  Inside was a personal check, made out to him and signed by Robert.  He arched an eyebrow as he pulled the check free.  "So I've already paid off my theoretical stealing of the candlesticks?"

The faintest hint of a smile tugged at the knight's mouth and he waved a hand.  "You had that paid off your third day of work here.  I've simply been lax in getting your earnings to you."

"As usual, you pick the worst times to prove you have a sense of humor."  Intrigued by the weight of the envelope he moved the check aside to reveal a plane ticket to Moscow, scheduled to depart at seven that evening.  "Finally gotten tired of having me around?"

Robert stood.  "Actually, I find your presence a refreshing change from spending time with my friends."  He canted his head to the side as he looked at the Russian, garnet eyes hooded.  "Johnny's sarcasm and spirit is no match for yours."

Dipping one shoulder in a half shrug Bryan waved the envelope.  "I try.  Now why the plane ticket?"

"For the last week and a half you've been anxious and jumpy.  I am extremely surprised you haven't snapped yet."  The German's voice was low, as if he was expecting Bryan to fly off the handle at the merest mention of how he'd been acting.

**So much for Biovolt's training.  There used to be a time when no one could read me and now even Robert can tell I'm off center.**  "It's the walls.  They remind me of the Abbey.  Too much stone and not enough freedom."  He closed the ledger and got to his feet, wincing as his back popped.  "I take it you want me to get my shit together since it is hours to the nearest airport."  Meeting the older teen's gaze he tapped the ledger.  "Do you mind if I take this with me?  I'd really rather not lose track of my work."

"Of course.  Although it does seem odd that I trust you with my family's finances."

Bryan took his glasses off and put them back in their case before picking the book up.  "Shouldn't be odd.  Once I give my word I never go back on it."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

A/N: More plot development. Huge thanks to those of you who reviewed. Enjoy, and feedback is always greatly appreciated.

* * *

"What the fuck do you wa—Bryan." Tala pulled the lavender haired Russian into the penthouse and hugged him, face buried against his neck. "What the hell took you so long? It's been nearly two months since your birthday and I expected you to be here sooner."

Bryan wrapped his arms around Tala's wiry body and leaned against the redhead. They'd always been close and just touching his friend was helping to ease all of his anxiety and tension. "I got sidetracked and pulled into an obligation I can't quite get out of yet."

"Nice to see you Bryan."

The lavender haired Russian shuddered at the warmth that spread through his body at the sound of Kai's low voice. He managed a smirk for the other teen, meeting mahogany eyes squarely. "Hi to you too."

Finally Tala released him and stepped back, hands resting on his shoulders. "Why didn't you call or send me something?"

Bryan dropped his duffle bag by the door and shrugged his coat off. "Because up until yesterday I was completely poor and trying to get through Biovolt's hierarchy to get hold of one of you two is enough to cause anyone to want to commit suicide."

Catching sight of a newspaper on the table next to the couch he crossed the living room to pick it up. The center of the front page was a massive picture of what used to be the Abbey and was now a huge pile of bricks. He looked at Kai over the paper, silver eyes sharp. "How'd you mange to convince them to rip the damn thing down?"

The slate haired teen shrugged. "I practically own the city now, with all the bribes Voltaire was paying out. It wasn't hard to convince them keeping it around was more trouble then its worth."

Holding the page out at arm's length so he could read the paper he scanned the article about the Abbey's destruction. It was refreshing to see something printed in Cyrillic besides _War and Peace_, even if the letters were a little fuzzy.

"Catch."

Without taking his eyes away from the article he caught the object Tala tossed him. He could tell, just by the weight and the feel of leather against his palm that the redhead had given him his glasses, the pair that had vanished shortly after Tala's disappearance. Growling he rolled the paper up and threw it at the redhead. "Fucking god Tala. I could have used these months ago. Should have sent them to me."

Tala avoided the paper with ease and laughed as he picked Bryan's bag. "I found them when I got here and then lost them. By the time I'd found them again your birthday had already come and gone so I figured I'd just hold on to them until you dragged your sad ass back here."

"Doesn't matter now. I have a pair that hasn't been through hell." He pocketed the old glasses and followed Tala down a hallway, painfully aware of Kai watching them. His friend kicked open door to reveal a bedroom. The redhead dropped the bag on the bed and spun around, hands sliding into his hair, tugging him close. Before he could say anything Tala was kissing him, hard and desperate.

For a brief moment Bryan couldn't help but respond, pushing forward to pin Tala to the wall, needing to feel the other teen. The other teen's groan of pleasure pierced the haze covering his mind and he pulled back with a soft kiss. "I can't Tala. Not wi--"

"I know Bry." Tala wrapped his arms around Bryan's waist and leaned against the bigger teen, head on his shoulder. He smiled as he felt his friend pull him closer. They had always comforted each other. "You should really tell him. I know you're a closet masochist but unrequited love sucks."

Pressing a kiss to the top of Tala's head Bryan pulled away from him. "Four years I've been in love with him Tala. I'll tell him eventually, but I'm not going to die right this minute because he doesn't know. Now get out of here so I can sleep." Ignoring Tala's protests he pushed the redhead out of the room and locked the door behind him.

--

It was early morning, the sun just barely peeking over the edge of the city to paint everything in pale light. Several small cafes and bakeries were already open but for the most part Moscow was still silent and dead.

Bryan stood up from the park bench and continued his trek through the streets of his home city. He'd woken at two in the morning from a nightmare and instead of seeking Tala out like usual (it felt wrong to even share a bed with the redhead under Kai's roof) he had decided to wander around Moscow and see what had changed in the two years he'd been under BBA supervision.

The Abbey had been his first stop. Gone was the imposing stone building of his childhood and in its place was a pile of bricks surrounded by the heavy machinery that had been used to destroy it. From there he'd simply walked, finding the alleys he Tala and Kai had escaped down when they were younger, before Kai had disappeared.

Turning left down a street he head back towards the penthouse. After five hours spent wandering around the city he felt better and more balanced then he had since the World Championships. While the past two months spent in Germany at Robert's castle had been infinitely better then his two years in London it still couldn't compare to being back in Russia with his closest friends.

Over the past three days they'd spent almost every waking moment together, talking and working on straightening out Biovolt, going through the files and making piles of what needed to be copied and what had to be destroyed. They knew it was illegal to destroy the files since the government was still looking into them, but the papers contained data the government didn't need to see. And they'd never really worried about the legality of their actions.

Rather then taking the elevator like he usually did to the top floor he started up the stairs, needing the extra time to finish clearing his mind before having to spend more time with Kai. Pulling his key from his pocket he unlocked the front door of the penthouse and stepped in, pale eyes widening in shock.

Kai was leaning against the back of the couch, his hands fisted in Tala's hair. The redhead was on his knees in front of Kai, giving the slate haired Russian the blowjob of his life if Kai's low groans of pleasure were any indication.

He watched for long moments, mesmerized by the hollowing of Tala's cheeks and Kai's pale skin. The sound of Tala's name coming from Kai's lips snapped him from his voyeurism and feeling hot jealousy spike down his spine he slammed the front door. He smirked as Tala jerked back from Kai, looking horrified at being caught. "Use a little discretion next time guys. Never know who is going to walk in."

Ignoring the guilt he could practically feel radiating off Tala he stalked past them, eyes riveted on the far wall. He could feel his jealousy giving away to anger which was never good; bad things happened when he lost his temper.

He just barely managed to avoid slamming his bedroom door. Instead he kicked it before crossing to his bag to pull out the ledger he'd been working on and his glasses. A desk stood against one wall of the room but he passed it up. He didn't like having his back to the door. Sinking into one corner of the room he opened the book and balanced it on his knees before putting his glasses on and getting to work.

When he heard the first tentative knock on his door what seemed like hours later but was only minutes he didn't even bother to answer. Tala would come in with or without permission. Sure enough the door cracked slightly and Tala poked his head in, cerulean eyes downcast. Out of all the Demolition Boys the redhead could read him the best and knew when it was safe to approach.

He watched over the edge of his glasses as his friend slipped into the room and closed the door. There was no doubt in his mind if Tala had been an animal he would have been on his belly and whimpering, asking for forgiveness. As it was, the redhead was doing a fantastic job of projecting his need for absolution. While Tala had been the team captain, he had always relied on Bryan's input and support.

Tala dropped to his knees in front of Bryan, hands folded in his lap. "I'm so fucking sorry Bryan. We were working late one night and we were both frustrated and pissed off and it just happened." Slowly he raised his head and nearly flinched under the cold, pale gaze. "Vlyubleyennost, please don't hate me." His voice fell to a whisper. "I couldn't stand it if you hated me."

Bryan set the ledger and his glasses aside, oddly calm despite his anger. Reaching out he brushed a finger across Tala's sharp chin. Without warning he plunged his hand into the other teen's hair, fingers curling and pulling cruelly at the crimson strands. If the redhead felt any pain he didn't show it. His voice was flat and devoid of emotion when he spoke. "Four fucking years Tala. I've wanted him that long and you took him from me. You knew."

Of course Tala knew. They'd grown up together and were best friends. They had lost their virginity to one another and knew everything there was to know about the other. There were no secrets between them.

Feeling vindictive he jerked Tala's hair one more time before getting to his feet. "If you want to stay in one piece I suggest you don't follow me." He paused in the entrance to the living room, eyes on Kai. The other Russian was reading the newspaper, acting as if he had no idea of what was going on between his friends. "Don't worry I left your fuck buddy in one piece."

On his way out of the penthouse he slammed the front door again, simply because he could. Once back on the street he headed out towards the edges of the city, oblivious to the cold. He had his anger to keep him warm and he knew it would be hours before he could return to the apartment. Until he managed to regain control it would be too dangerous.

People on the sidewalk got out of his way, many of them remembering the World Championships and him in particular. One glance and the people in front of him would scatter like leaves on the wind.

The cemetery had once been on the edge but as the years had passed the city had grown up around it. Passing through the rusted gate he moved with ease down the small dirt paths to one corner where the weeds were starting to grow up around the tombstones. The newest stone, already thirteen years old was slowly sprouting moss, blurring the names.

Kneeling down Bryan scraped the moss of the stone, pale eyes emotionless. His last name appeared as he removed the plants, followed by four names. Pyotr, Vitaliy, Il'ya and Nikita. He'd been five when they'd sold him to Biovolt and his emotions about them were fuzzy at best, though he vaguely recalled being terrified the first time Boris had come to their small, cold house.

There had been a time when money had not been a problem for his family. His great grandparents had been favorites of Tsar Nicholas the Second. However, after Nicholas II had abdicated and the Bolsheviks had come to power his grandparents had been stripped of their land and wealth. From 1917 on the Kuznetsov family had lived in near poverty.

Once taken into the Abbey they had heard nothing of their families. It wasn't until after the World Championships, when the BBA was looking for his family had he learned of their deaths. Days after they had sold him to Biovolt the faulty wiring in their small house had caused a spark and started a fire. The house had burned down in less then five minutes.

"I hope you are proud of what I've become."

With a final cold glance at the dark stone he got up and headed back into the city. He couldn't go back to the penthouse, not when he knew what Kai and Tala were doing. And he didn't have any place in Moscow to stay and at that point the only place he knew where he actually had a room was at Robert's castle.

**Go figure the only place I have to call my home is with a guy I work for.** Pulling the phone from his pocket he called the airport and managed to convince them to change his flight, which was due to leave in another six days for one later in the day. With a short laugh he closed his phone and headed back to the penthouse to gather his belongings.

--

Tala bounced to his feet when his friend came in. It didn't take a genius to realize Bryan was still angry but the redhead knew he wasn't in any danger of being physically injured. The lavender haired teen had a tendency towards physical violence when he was first angered. After he had calmed down was when the emotional attacks would start. "Are we okay?"

The taller teen paused in the doorway, a frown creasing his brow. "Fucking god Tal, that has got to be the stupidest question you've ever asked. No we're not okay." Ignoring the beaten look still lurking in the redhead's eyes he went back to the bedroom. Jamming everything back in his bag with the ledger and old pair of glasses on the top he zipped it closed before making sure the glasses from Robert were carefully tucked in the pocket of his vest.

"Where are you going?" He was on the far side of the bed, knowing it was still better to stay away. It hurt to see the pain in Bryan's pale eyes but there was nothing he could do. The damage had been done.

Shrugging his coat on Bryan picked up his bag. "Back to where I've been for the past couple of months. At least there I know I won't get stabbed in the back." Nothing else had to be said. Their fights always followed the same formula. They'd get in a fight, avoid each other as much as was possible in the Abbey and later everything would be fine between them but they never mentioned the incident again


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:  I don't own Beyblade.

A/N:  Slowly things are starting to fall into place.  Enjoy, and feedback is appreciated.

Somehow, in between being pissed at Tala and getting the airport to change his flight he'd managed to forget he didn't actually have a way to get back to Robert's castle.  The nearest airport was two hours from the castle and he doubted he would be able to get a taxi to take him all the way out there and he didn't have the credentials necessary to rent a vehicle.

**Didn't think that one out.**Drawing his hood up he stepped out into the cold air, resisting the urge to elbow the man jammed against his back as a crowd of people swept around him in an attempt to get out of the airport.  Slowly the people disappeared into taxis and cars, leaving him alone in the falling snow.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon."

Turning to face the noble Bryan couldn't keep from smirking.  The older teen was wearing a dark wool coat with the faintest hint of a flush coloring his cheeks from the cold.  "Do you always pick up your employees at the airport or am I just special?"

The noble rolled his eyes and gestured for Bryan to follow.  "The airport had to call me when you made the changes since it was on my credit card.  I had business in town and decided to hang around.  It wouldn't do to leave you stranded in town, since I'm sure you'd create a ruckus."  He glanced at the Russian, a smile tugging at his lips.  "And in answer to your other question, you are special."

"You know, for growing up in such a refined household you have an amazing ability to be a bastard without seeming like one."  Bryan tossed his bag in the back of the car once Robert had unlocked the door before climbing in.

Robert adjusted the heater on the car, turning it up as he slowly backed out of parking spot.  "I learned from Johnny.  One of the few things he manages to do with any type of subtlety.  Do you need something to eat?"

"No.  I had some borscht and caviar before my flight.  Needed real food."  The pale haired teen shrugged his coat off and tossed it in the back before doing his seatbelt up.  Reaching between his legs he adjusted the seat, giving him more room to stretch out.  "No offense, but Gretchen can't make good borscht.  I know she tried but it wasn't right."

It was late enough in the evening most of the traffic in town was off the streets, making their escape from town all the quicker.  Once on the open road with a two hour drive back to the castle Robert applied a little more pressure to the gas pedal then was strictly necessary.  Despite the fact it was cold out the roads were dry and clear and there was no good reason to not abuse the powerful engine of the car.    

Smirking Bryan settled deeper into his seat and folded his arms across his chest, content to let the older teen play chauffer.  "How'd the clean up go?"

Robert's hands tightened on the steering wheel before relaxing.  "The matter has been solved.  It seems one of the dock managers was stashing cocaine and heroin in my shipping crates to run his own little drug ring.  Since I had nothing to do with it the authorities will keep my family out of the newspapers."  He glanced at the other teen.  "You can sleep.  I don't expect you to keep me company."

The Russian laughed, low and smooth.  "How kind of you Lord Jurgen."

--

When his phone rang three days later it wasn't really unexpected.  He figured it was only a matter of time until Tala tried to contact him, though he wasn't entirely certain how the redhead had gotten his number.  Without thinking he flicked it open.  "Hello."

_"Tala told me."_

At the sound of Kai's voice saying those words Bryan felt his heart stop for a moment before it started again.  "Of course he did.  He's got a big mouth but you figured that one out all by yourself didn't you." 

_"Why didn't you say anything?"_

He got off the bed and started stalking around the room, unable to stay still.  For some reason, a chill had settled in his bones and he couldn't shake it off.  "Because I didn't realize how I felt until I was sixteen and you'd been gone for nine years.  And by the time you came back we didn't really have any time to talk, and some how telling you while preparing for the Worlds seemed like a really bad time."

_"Bry, come back to __Moscow__.  We can try to make this happen.  We've been friends since we were little.  There's no reason we can't work this out."  _In the all the time he'd known Kai he couldn't quite recall hearing the slate haired teen sounding so…unsure.

"It wouldn't work.  I don't like sharing.  Kai, do me a favor and tell Tala to stop blabbing all my secrets to the world."  Before his friend could answer he ended the call and turned his phone off before tossing it on the bed.  Scrubbing a hand over his face he briefly considered going downstairs to find a bottle of vodka.  "Fuck Tala and Kai."

With cold precision he slammed his hand into the brick wall, needing to feel.  He could pinpoint the exact moment he felt two of the bones in his hand fracture, sending frissons of pain up his arm.  His hand was already starting to swell, dark bruises quickly forming, mottling the pale skin. "Fuck."  Pushing back the pain as he had been taught in the Abbey he peeled his socks off before leaving the room.  As much as he'd rather not get Robert involved in his personal life there wasn't really any other option.  The nearest town with a doctor was forty-five minutes away and his hand needed to be casted.

He stopped just outside the partially open office door and leaned back against the wall, hand held protectively against his stomach.  The German was on the phone, and if the tone of his voice was any indication he was probably talking to his mother.  In his time at the castle he'd never actually met the woman, which he couldn't decide if was good or bad.

Once he heard the telltale click of the handset being placed on the receiver he pushed off the wall, wincing at the jolt of pain it sent up his arm.  He stepped into the room, not hiding his smirk when the dark haired teen jumped.  "I have a minor problem."

"A candlestick jump into your bag?"  Robert pushed away from the desk and got to his feet.  He paused at the corner of the desk, eyes narrowing as he looked at his companion.  Bryan's mouth was tight with pain and the fingers of one hand looked swollen.  "What did you do?"

The Russian ran fingers through his hair, causing the pale strands to stick up.  "I broke my hand.  And you really do pick the worst times to prove you have a sense of humor."

Shaking his head Robert slipped his shoes back on and picked up the keys resting on the desk.  "Part of me is afraid to ask how you broke it."  He led the way down the hall and out the main doors to the courtyard.

"I have a tendency to hurt myself when things don't go my way."  Bryan nearly walked into Robert, not having expected the older teen to stop at his confession.  The noble turned to look at him, brow creased in thought.  There was no disgust in the garnet eyes, but something akin to curiosity as if the knight was trying to understand why someone would willingly inflict pain on themselves.  "Believe me, I don't get off on hurting myself.  The Abbey tried to strip away our free will and I found if I had something else to focus on I didn't fall into their traps." 

They stared at each other for several seconds before Robert nodded curtly.

--

**Should have left my socks on.**  He shifted from foot to foot, the pavement cold against his feet.  Robert was speaking to the doctor just outside the clinic in a rapid, clipped speech, betraying his feelings.  He wasn't sure if the German was actually worried about him or what the doctor thought about being woken at nearly midnight. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours the doctor vanished back inside, turning on the lights.  Robert's fingers curled around his bicep, a spot of warmth in the cold.  "He doesn't speak English, but try to stay civil.  The only reason he's doing this is because he is a friend of my mother's, and I'd rather not have to deal with her inquisition as to why Herr Schultzer is calling me an ungrateful whelp."

"I promise I'll try my best not to tarnish your sterling reputation.  I'd hate to have your mother come after you."  Grinning at the exasperated look the noble gave him he entered the clinic.  The doctor was moving around, pulling out what he needed.  Noticing Bryan he snapped something, crooking his finger.

Robert settled in a chair in the corner of the room.  "He wants to take a couple of X-rays."

Ignoring the dark look the doctor gave him he turned to look at his companion.  "You're getting some sick twisted pleasure out of this aren't you?"

"Hardly.  A man of nobility must never find amusement in the plight of another."  Anyone who didn't know the German would think his words were completely sincere, but after spending nearly three months with the older teen he had learned to read him and could see the humor in his eyes.

Rather then saying anything to the noble Bryan followed the doctor, not wanting to antagonize the older man any further.  In his experience, an angry doctor was one who had no problems inflicting pain.

Ten minutes later he was back in the main room on the exam table as he waited for the doctor to come back.  Robert was paging through some kind of magazine but wasn't actually reading it.  His eyes kept flicking to the door where Herr Schultzer had disappeared and Bryan, as if he was expecting some kind of bad news.

The doctor shuffled back into the room, grumbling as he inspected the X-Ray in his hands.  He clipped it to the light board and flicked the switch. Bryan could see all the old fractures in his hand and wrist and could recall almost perfectly how each one had occurred.  "What is he saying?"

Robert was on his feet and inspecting the radiograph with the doctor, asking his own questions.  When he seemed satisfied with the man's answer he glanced at Bryan.  "He was saying it's amazing you can still use your hand after all the damage it has sustained, especially at such a young age.  And he wants you to fill out a medical form before he does anything."

"No."

Evidently no was a word the old man understood because he turned around and glared at the Russian before launching into a tirade with some rather foul language if the scandalized look on Robert's face was any indication.

Not one to be outdone by an old cantankerous man Bryan slid off the table and with his good hand caught the hem of his shirt and tugged it up mid chest to reveal his stomach, taut and littered with faint scars.  Had he not been so angry at the doctor he would have seen the faint blush that covered Robert's cheeks as he turned away.  "Look Herr Schultzer, I'm the fucking healthiest person you're ever going to treat so just cast my hand so I can get the hell out of here and you can go back to bed."

It didn't take an idiot to tell that Robert hadn't translated word for word and there was no doubt in Bryan's mind that the older teen actually prettied his words up but it didn't matter.  With a muttered obscenity the man shot him a final dirty look before summoning him to start the casting process.

Twenty minutes later they were out of the clinic, Bryan's hand in a cast, Robert in a bad mood and the doctor cursing a blue streak as he shooed them out and locked the front door.  Once in the car Bryan cranked the heat up and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain in his hand.

While they had been trained to block the pain at the Abbey, it wasn't meant to be done for long periods of time.  He'd refused the injection of pain drugs the doctor had offered and he had no plans of taking anything.  After all the pills and needles he'd endured under the care of the Abbey's doctors had made him wary of those in the medical profession.

"If you don't find it too intrusive, may I ask why you felt the need to break your hand?"

Bryan smiled, eyes closed.  Even at one in the morning Robert was worried about violating his privacy.  "Kai called and we had a conversation that didn't exactly go the way I wanted it to, so I broke my hand.  Nothing really important."  He knew the noble didn't believe him but he wasn't going to pry.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Beating a tattoo against his leg with his finger the Russian shook his head.  "Not unless you are seriously mentally fucked up and know where to dump a body where the authorities won't find it."  Glancing at the noble from under his lashes he could see the shock in garnet eyes even in the darkness.  "But I guess in the end it's the thought that counts isn't it?"

--

Eyes half closed, Bryan surveyed the chessboard, looking for a way out of the inevitable trap he'd been caught in.  Since the day after he'd broken his hand he and Robert had taken to playing chess on a nightly basis.  He knew the older teen saw it as a way to keep him from doing anything else stupid, but he hadn't told Robert he'd caught on.  For the most part he failed miserably at the game, but it gave him something else to focus on and oddly enough spending time with noble was actually a pleasant experience.

Rolling his shoulders he took a drink of vodka, the glass cold and sweating in his palm.  He was slumped down in his chair, legs stretched out under the table brushing against Robert's with his every movement.  Finally giving in he simply pushed a pawn forward.  "Who was your first kiss?"

Robert paused in moving his rook, surprise in his features.  "Excuse me?"

"I know you heard me.  I figured we've talked about Beyblading, the economy; Russian literature and the fact the American team is a bunch of idiots. Never hurts to branch out."  He set his glass aside and rubbed at the top of his cast, trying to ignore the itching on his palm.

The German swirled his own glass as he settled back.  "As usual, you chose the most interesting way to broach topics.  Oliver. We were fifteen and he was thinking he was homosexual.  I was the only person around he trusted at the time.  Being the oldest they all seem to come to me with such matters.  You?"

Bryan pushed another pawn forward, sacrificing it for no reason.  "Tala.  We grew up together and if it hadn't been him it would have been Ian….and that thought is going to give me nightmares."  He could see the shudder that ran through the noble and couldn't help but smirk, knowing Robert found the image has horrifying as he did.

"Siblings?"

Picking up the tumbler Bryan downed the rest of his vodka, the clear liquid burning down his throat.  His memories of Il'ya were clearer than of those of Nikita, but Nikita had only been a year old when he'd been sold to Biovolt.  "I had two younger sisters, Il'ya and Nikita, but they died nearly eleven years ago."  He got up and moved to the sideboard to refill his glass, acutely aware of Robert watching him.  It was obvious the older teen wanted to ask what had happened but his manners were holding him back.

"I suppose I would be more upset about what happened to them if I actually remembered more about them, but I was five when my parents sold me to Biovolt and when you're five you don't particularly care about your siblings.  Might make me a horrible brother but thirteen years is a long time to try to remember."

Robert simply nodded, eyes drifting from his companion back to the board.  He'd been fifteen when his father had been assassinated for opposing a business monopoly that would have cost thousands of people their jobs.  Four years later he knew there were things he had forgotten about his father.  He couldn't imagine what else would be gone in thirteen years.

"Stop thinking.  It isn't going to help anything and thinking after ten causes brain damage."  Bryan picked a piece of ice out of the bucket on the sideboard and flicked it at the older teen.  They watched as it dropped woefully short of its intended target.  "Are you going to pick that up?"

The noble shook his head as he captured one of Bryan's knights with his bishop, adding the horse to his growing pile of black pieces.  "One piece of ice melting into the carpet is not worth worrying about.  And speaking of brain damage, were you ever dropped on your head as a child?"

Not sure how they had managed to get on the topic of his own life Bryan debated answering the question before deciding there wasn't any harm in telling the truth.  "Twice.  Once when I was three or so, according to Pyotr and once when I was five by Boris."  He could tell the noble didn't believe him.  "I'm dead serious.  He picked me up when he came to see me for the first time.  He was wearing those dorky ass goggle things of his and I freaked out.  So I tried to take a chunk out of him.  Dumped me on my head for it.  Needless to say that first encounter colored all of our interactions after that point."

"I can't say whether or not it actually caused brain damage, but it would explain some things.  How did you get Griforion?"  He pushed his king forward, ready to end the game.

Plucking Bryan's king from its square and replacing it with his queen Robert sat back.  "I inherited him, like every other Jurgen throughout history.  At birth Griforion is transferred to the heir, as a mark of pure blood and to protect the Jurgen line."

"Must be nice to have a family that didn't sell you."  Getting up with his glass in hand Bryan sketched a short mocking bow.  "I've had just enough vodka that my hand doesn't hurt and I know I'm not going to win a game anytime soon so I think I'm going to finish my drink in my room and call it an evening."

--


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

A/N: Finally things are getting moving. Enjoy, and as always feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

Setting his pencil aside Bryan leaned back in his chair; eyes closed as he flexed his hand, trying to relive the cramping. The cast had been removed the day before, for which he was eternally grateful. Even three weeks had been too long in his opinion, if only because he hadn't been able to do much in the way of work the first week. Though he had finally managed to finish reading _War and Peace_.

"Slacking off again?"

Not bothering to look at the older teen he shook his head. "Hand's cramping up."

Silence reigned for a second before Robert broke it. "Probably time for a break, since you've been down here since seven this morning. Care to go riding with me?"

Of all the things he had ever expected Robert to say to him, asking him to go riding had never been one of them. He knew it hadn't been meant in a bad way, Robert was above making any comment that might be taken as dirty, but he was a teenager and according to the BBA psychologists, very nearly insane, and he didn't even try to keep from laughing.

Robert rolled his eyes as he slapped his gloves against his thigh, waiting for the pale haired teen to finish laughing. He had grown up with private tutors to allow for his traveling but he was by no means an innocent. Johnny was extremely fond of dirty jokes if only because he knew it made him roll his eyes and always seemed to laugh when someone said anything that could be taken as even remotely dirty. "Are you quite done?"

Bryan nodded as he pulled his glasses off to rub at his eyes. "Sorry." He placed the glasses back in their case before getting to his feet. Arching his back to realign everything he shut the ledger before setting the glasses case on top. "I'll go, but I can guarantee it probably isn't going to be pretty."

The German shrugged, eyes running over the pale haired teen as he stepped around the desk. "Your apparel will suffice. Unlike what they show in the movies, horseback riding isn't difficult and all the animals are well trained so it shouldn't prove too hard for you to pick up the basics."

"Thank you for talking to me like I'm a child. I really appreciate it."

Rather then answering he left the office, knowing Bryan was trying to get a rise out of him. In the four months since the teen had come to live with him he'd realized it was simply part of his nature to try and provoke a reaction from whoever happened to be near. "It seemed to me the only way to make you listen."

They had come to a somewhat silent agreement that Robert didn't have to always be the perfect gentleman he had been raised to be and if he slipped Bryan wasn't going to say anything. In return Bryan wouldn't be offended by anything the noble might comment on.

In the stable Bryan watched as Robert quickly and expertly saddled two horses. He still didn't think going riding was a good idea, but he was tired of being cooped up in the castle, needed to move and get out.

Giving a final tug on saddle girth Robert pulled the reins over the animals head and handed them to Bryan. "This is Chesterfield. She's old, fairly placid and reacts to the slightest rein movement. I can't imagine you'll have too many problems with her."

Robert pulled his gloves on and freed his own mount from its stall and led the animal out, the dull clop of hooves on concrete echoing through the long building. Once in the courtyard he mounted and turned to watch Bryan. He was tall enough to get into the saddle with little problem but the movement lacked any kind of grace.

"Fuck. Tala would be laughing himself sick if he could see me right now." He picked up the reins and nudged his horse. Tala had an odd penchant for Westerns and had forced Bryan to watch them with him, so he had some basic idea of what he was doing.

Reining his horse in to keep pace with Bryan Robert picked a low spot in the ditch leading to the edge of his land. "That is what friends are for but you have to admit, it is better to have them laughing at you then a complete stranger."

"I'll grant you that, but not when it comes to Tala. He is one of those people who continues to laugh even when it isn't funny anymore. And then he'll start laughing about it three days later." He relaxed slightly, easing the knot forming at the base of his neck though he kept an iron grip on the reins. It didn't matter what Robert said about the horse being placid. He wasn't going to trust anything that outweighed him nearly a thousand pounds.

It was a beautiful day with just the faintest hint of a breeze keeping the weather from being to unbearable. Grass reaching its summer vibrant color covered the hillsides, intersected by miles of low stone wall that had once broken the Jurgen land into farming plots.

Neither of them was paying much attention to their surroundings as they were arguing about whether or not the clouds developing the mountains were going to develop into a thunderstorm or not. A telltale twitch of the grass was the only warning before a rabbit leapt from its burrow and between the legs of Bryan's mount.

Chesterfield took offense the small furry bundle between her feet and jerked to the left before rearing, dropping Bryan to the ground like a bag of flour before bolting. His head hit the ground with a nearly audible thump and all the tension seemed to drain from his body. Reining in his mount who was nervously sidestepping Robert slid from the animal's back and peeled one glove off.

Kneeling next to the fallen teen he slid his fingers into the pale hair, searching for any signs of injury. He lightly brushed his fingers over a rapidly swelling bump on the back of Bryan's head. It didn't seem serious but it would probably still have to be looked at.

With a low hiss of pain Bryan rolled onto his side facing the other teen, pain lines at the corner of his mouth and eyes. "You didn't warn me about the homicidal rabbits."

Robert couldn't help but smile at the disgruntled words, fingers continuing their movement through the soft strands before trailing down the Russian's neck. "I wasn't aware of the fact rabbits on my land were bloodthirsty. I can assure you, if I had I would have told you. And I promise I won't let anyone know you were felled by a rabbit."

Eyes slit again the drumming pain in his head Bryan glared at him. "Fuck you." The fingers rubbing the back of his neck felt amazing and he focused on the sensation, using it to ignore the nausea and lightheadedness.

Robert traced a whorl of pale hair with his thumb. "Are you going to be able to ride?"

"Not unless you want to see me fall. Though you might like that. Think I have a concussion."

Fingers slipping back into pale hair to ease some of the stiffness Robert looked to where his horse was grazing a few feet away. Riding double wasn't going to be particularly comfortable but there weren't really any other options. Bryan needed to get back to the castle and have his head looked at. "We'll simply have to ride double." At the disbelieving look in the visible pale eye the noble shrugged. "The only way you are going to stay in the saddle is if you have someone to hold on to and I don't hate you so it would benefit the safety of your health to do so."

Without waiting for his answer Robert stood and caught his mount's reins. Pulling the animal closer he offered his free hand to his companion. Eyes hooded he accepted the older teen's hand, having to fight down a wave of nausea caused by the shift in orientation. Robert dropped the reins, hand going to Bryan's hip as the taller teen swayed slightly. "Are you okay?"

"No. I feel like someone dropped Seaborg on my head and the world won't stop spinning." Bryan didn't open his eyes, knowing the sunlight would make the pain in his head worse. "I thought I was done with concussions."

Robert mounted and rested a hand on Bryan's shoulder to let him know where he was. "I'll take the blame for this one." He tried not to stiffen when Bryan slid onto the saddle behind him, far to close. With every breath he took he could feel every spot where they were touching and the feeling was setting him on edge. The urge to jump was nearly overwhelming.

When an arm slid around his waist he jerked and tugged the reins, causing his horse to jerk. The arm tightened and Bryan's voice sounded in his ear. "No sudden movements unless you want to have to take a shower when we get back."

"Duly noted." He nudged the animal and kept the pace at a steady walk, trying not to avoid the rougher terrain. Luckily they were only a little under an hour from the castle, and the good weather looked to be holding so they weren't in any danger of returning wet.

Bryan slowly relaxed into the movement of the horse, the slight swaying working to counteract the dizziness. He leaned against the German, resting his cheek on the older teen's shoulder, nose brushing the pale throat. Brushing across the arch of Robert's hip he settled his hand on the older teen's thigh, fingers spread in a possessive gesture, thumb stroking along the inside seam of his pants.

Biting the inside of his cheek Robert tried to ignore the hand on his leg and the way Bryan was pressed against his back. He could blame it on the fact the younger teen was wounded and probably not thinking straight. And the warm, odd feeling coiled in the pit of his stomach was worry and had nothing to do with the how close they were.

* * *

Bryan groaned as movement ceased and he tightened his grip on Robert, face pressed against his neck. "Are we back?"

"Yes. You fell asleep for a little." Before he could offer to help the Russian he had slipped from the saddle and was leaning against the horse, forehead resting against the animal's hindquarters. "You shouldn't have moved so quickly."

The pale teen glared at Robert, brows drawn together in pain. "Would you stop fucking lecturing me for ten minutes and help me get inside? I promise once I'm halfway comfortable you can yell at me all you want."

Calling for the stable master the noble swung down and slid an arm around Bryan's waist, faint tremors running through the younger teen. He handed the reins to the man, disregarding the look the man gave him when Bryan draped an arm across his shoulders. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were fine."

"I become more of a bastard when I don't feel good. Always made training at the Abbey fun. Probably lucky Tala never tried to kill me." He paused just inside the doors, and swallowed convulsively, fighting off a wave of nausea. "No stairs."

Robert nodded and headed for a guest room on the first floor of the west wing. Despite the fact many of the rooms in the castle weren't actually used being as he was without a family for the most part, everything was kept clean. "I'm going to call Herr Schultzer." He returned the Russian's glare, arms folded across his chest. "I know you are an expert on concussions, but I would like to have a medical opinion."

"Fine." Bryan leaned back against the pillows, not caring about the fact his boots were on the bedspread. "Don't think you won just because I'm giving in. Head hurts too much to argue."

The noble smiled and Bryan couldn't help but notice it was the most real smile he had ever seen from him. "I wouldn't dream of it falke. Rest. It's going to be at least an hour before he makes it out here. Might as well take advantage of it."

Draping his arm over his eyes Bryan relaxed into the bed. "'M not going to argue with that logic."

An indeterminate amount of time later he woke to the sound of people arguing, namely Robert and the doctor. He cracked an eye open, trying to figure out what was going on. They were standing just inside the room, practically toe to toe, the doctor smirking as he poked Robert in the chest. The teen was glowering at the man, eyes hard though Bryan was intrigued to note there seemed to be a faint blush spread across his cheeks. "You two are making my head hurt even more."

Robert jerked at the sound of the Russian's voice, the blush on his cheeks deepening. "My apologies. Herr Schultzer and I were having a difference of opinion."

"Yeah, I figured that one out by myself." He grinned as Robert rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't leave yourself open like that."

The noble took the chair in one corner of the room. "So I've noticed. I'll have to take extra care about what I say around you. Now be quiet and let him work."

Glaring at the older teen Bryan allowed the doctor to poke and prod him with little complaint, though he couldn't help but flinch when the man moved to check his eyes. "Tell him to make it quick or I can't promise this will end well."

At a sharp word from Robert the doctor nodded and after flashing a light in Bryan's eyes to check the reactivity of his pupils before stepping back. Jerking his head towards the door he grabbed his bag. The noble sighed and got to his feet. "Excuse me while I see what he has to say and escort him out."

Bryan nodded and took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the tension knotting his shoulders and back. Doctors, no matter how harmless looking, were not to be trusted. Slowly it drained away, allowing for the headache and nausea to come back to the point that even the tapestry hanging on the wall across from the bed was enough to make him sick.

Cool fingers brushed across his forehead and with a groan he slit his eyes open of find Robert again next to the bed, a glass of water in one hand and aspirin in the other. "Playing maid again?"

"I wouldn't have to if you hadn't decided to terrify the members of my staff." Robert's gaze was serious but there was humor in his voice. He handed the aspirin to the younger teen and then the water. "Herr Schultzer doesn't think you're in any danger. His only suggestion was rest and painkillers as needed."

Rolling his eyes Bryan sat up long enough to kick his boots off and drop his watch on the table next to the bed. "Just as I figured." Punching a pillow he settled back into the bed with a hiss of pain, eyes closed. "Are you going to hover or let me sleep?"

The faint click of the glass being set down reached his ears and he wasn't surprised when a light blanket was draped over him. "I'll take that to mean you're going to hover."

"No. I'm going to sit in the corner and do work while you rest. Technically it does not count as hovering." Picking a file up from the pile on the table Robert sat in the chair and put his feet up on the table, ignoring the little voice telling him not to do it.

Quiet descended on the room, broken only by the faint sound of Bryan's breathing and the birds outside. Flipping to the little flag at the back of the file Robert scribbled his name on the line before setting it aside and picking up the next one. It seemed like all the quarterly inventories and reports for the various Jurgen holdings seemed to all come in at once, leaving him knee deep in paperwork.

Five files later he was ready to throw everything in the fire and say it had somehow accidentally gotten shredded. Setting aside a report from Denmark he leaned back in the chair, eyes wandering to the bed. Bryan appeared to have finally fallen asleep, his breathing deep and easy. The pain lines at the corners of his mouth and eyes had eased, for which he was glad. He couldn't help but feel partly responsible for his concussion, even if he hadn't been able to prevent it from happening.

Bryan looked, not necessarily younger, but more relaxed and at peace. The tension that seemed to haunt him was washed away in sleep. There were days he thought the younger teen was going to snap from the psychological and emotional stress he kept himself under. His gaze drifted along the strong line of Bryan's jaw and lower, down his neck and across the faint outline of sharp collarbones under his shirt.

Eyes moving along broad shoulders, down strong arms, gaze lingering on the hard curve of Bryan's bicep and he leaned forward slightly, chin cradled in his fingers. He could recall the feel of latent strength under his hand and the odd rush of emotion that had come with it.

His hands were big, with long fingers heavily calloused from years of Beyblading and training without any kind of protection. A thick band of scar tissue marred the pale skin on the back of his right wrist, hidden by his watch and Robert couldn't help but wonder what had caused it, though he was sure Biovolt was behind it.

Taking a deep breath the noble leaned back in his chair, eyes falling shut. Part of him was wondering what the younger teen would have been like had he not been raised by Biovolt. A larger part however, was growing attached to the rough, stoic Russian. His unfettered cynicism was refreshing after growing up in a world where every insult was cleverly hidden behind a veneer of civility.

* * *

"What time is it?"

Robert jumped at the low voice, the folder slipping from his lap. His gaze darted to the bed to find Bryan staring at him, eyes hooded. "Nearly 2:30."

"You were going to sleep in the chair weren't you?" Shifting to the right he raised the blanket, gaze never leaving him. "No reason we both need to be in pain tomorrow."

The German closed the file and put it on top of the finished pile. "Nonsense. One night sleeping upright isn't going to affect me adversely. And you are injur-"

"Would you just shut up and get in the fucking bed. It's big enough we could get three other people in here and still be comfortable. You being in the bed isn't going to interrupt my rest any."

Knowing that even sick Bryan could be more stubborn than he was Robert didn't even try to continue the argument. He peeled his boots and vest off and padded to the bed, painfully aware of Bryan's eyes on him, watching his every move. Turning off the bed side lamp he slid into the bed, finding it easier to move in the darkness. Even with the distance between them he could feel the heat radiating off the other teen. Slowly, he found himself drifting to sleep, soothed by his companion's warmth.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

A/N: Originally I wasn't going to post this as a chapter, but I felt bad about not updating for awhile, so I decided to put this up, mainly because as thanks for all of you who have read and reviewed this story so far. And as a warning, brief moment of masturbation, but nothing graphic, and he's a healthy teenager, so it was bound to happen.

Huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed and enjoy.

* * *

Bryan slowly awoke, acutely aware of the lean, masculine body draped over his left side, the warm regular puff of breath against his neck and the erection pressing against his hip. The nausea from the day before was gone and he shifted, curling one arm around the other teen's shoulder. He settled deeper into the bed and drew the noble closer.

The last time he'd felt so comfortable had been shortly before Tala had left the BBA office. They'd always been more like brothers (despite the one time they'd slept together) and the last night the redhead had been in London they'd slept in the same bed. It had been a tight fit, two teens over six feet tall sharing a tiny bed but it had been reassuring.

He buried his face in Robert's hair, the purple strands soft against his cheek. The scent of cinnamon and sleep clung to the noble, working to simultaneously arouse and relax him. It didn't matter that it was Robert, who probably still disliked him despite everything that had happened between them.

Pressing a kiss to the top of the older teen's head he closed his eyes. He knew it was stupid to develop feelings for Robert, but he'd always wanted what he couldn't have. Now, looking back he knew he'd never had a chance with Kai. Tala had always been in the way, one step ahead of him.

Hours passed and he didn't move content and partially aroused by the feel of Robert against him. As the sunlight finally reached the top of the bed he could pinpoint the exact moment the knight began to wake. The breath against his neck deepened for a moment before lightening and the body against his tensed when Robert realized who he was in bed with.

Robert sat up, trying to suppress the shudder that ran through his body as the Russian's arm slid off his shoulder. The sensation of waking up next to Bryan shouldn't have felt as good as it had. It wasn't right to get such pleasure from a male body, even if it had felt welcoming.

Shaking his head to clear the feeling of Bryan's shoulder under his cheek and the memory of the almost too hot body pressed against his he managed to find his calm. "How do you feel?"

"Better. The nausea is gone but my head still hurts." Bryan didn't move, his hand inches from Robert's thigh.

A blind man would have been able to see the tension in Robert's shoulders and it was pissing him off. Granted, their upbringings were on two completely different sides of the spectrum, but it didn't stop him from hating the way the nobility raised their children to fit into their perfect little niche in society.

Standing Robert ran a hand through his hair. "Don't worry about working today or tomorrow. I'd much rather have you rest then worry about getting things cleaned up." He slipped his boots and vest on before gathering his files. "I'll have Gretchen send food up to your room in about an hour."

Bryan rolled his eyes as the noble walked out of the room. "Fucking nobility and their backward beliefs." Getting out of the bed caused his head to throb and it got worse as he bent down to pick up his boots.

The hallways of the castle were empty, which made for quick travel back to his room. Dropping his boots just inside the door he stripped his shirt off as he padded into the bathroom. He cranked the handle of the shower all the way to the left, wanting as much hot water as humanly possible. As he waited for the water to warm up he managed to locate a bottle of aspirin in the medicine cabinet. Taking four he finished stripping and stepped into the shower, hissing as the nearly scalding water rushed over him.

Despite the heat of the water it did nothing to erase the sensation of Robert pressed against his side and his earlier arousal came back in a rush. With a muffled 'fuck' he curled his fingers around his erection, eyes falling shut as the light touch caused a coil of pleasure to form in the pit of his stomach. Bracing an arm on the still cool tile he widened his stance, thumb flicking over the head.

Unbidden the image of Robert, asleep and practically on top of him, warm and so undeniably masculine blossomed behind his eyes, fanning his arousal. Tracing the head he melted into the memory of the morning, the smell and feel of the noble nearly overwhelming. It was all too easy to imagine that the fingers on his manhood weren't his own, stroking just right. Before it had always been Kai or Tala's hand, strong and sure, but now it was a soft and hesitant and god he was screwed.

He was still wound up from the morning and he was coming three strokes later with a low groan. As the hot water washed away his release he lightly banged his head against the tile, ignoring the flare of painit caused.** I am so fucked**

--

Bryan didn't even bother to look up from the ledger when he heard the office door open, knowing it was just Gretchen bringing him lunch. "Thank you." The sound of the tray being set on the sideboard echoed around the office, followed by shuffling footsteps. With a sharp crack the cook's wooden spoon slammed down on the desk, causing the Russian to jerk in surprise. "What the hell was that for?"

She poked him in the chest with her spoon, dark eyes angry. "What did you do to Master Robert? He's been brooding in his father's office all week."

Glaring at the woman over the top of his glasses Bryan slouched back in the chair. "I didn't do anything to him. He's just overreacting to something that happened earlier this week."

It didn't take a genius to tell that Robert was avoiding him. It had been six days since they'd woken up in bed together and he'd seen the older teen three times since then, which was unusual. Since his third night in the castle they had always eaten at least dinner together except for the nights when Robert was out of the country.

The spoon jabbed his chest again and he had to fight down the urge to rip if from the woman's hand and throw it out the window. The only thing that stopped him was the fact she made almost all the food in the castle and that after the incident with the maid he had promised Robert he would stop tormenting the staff. Except Gustav. The butler was still fair game.

"This is the first time since Lord Jurgen's death Master Robert has been in his office. Being up there isn't good for him. You go talk to him. He relaxes when you are around."

Bryan laughed. "Not anymore, but I'll go talk to him. Where is his father's office?"

--

Ignoring the fine layer of dust clinging to the windows Robert stared out over the lands that still belonged to his family, fingering his signet ring. He knew it was juvenile, to be avoiding Bryan, a guest in his home but it was better than the alternative of blushing every time he saw the younger teen. He wanted to forget how right it had felt to wake up against Bryan.

"It's not worth brooding over."

Robert jumped, a warm burning feeling coiling in the pit of his stomach at the sound of Bryan's voice. "I am not brooding."

"That's like me saying I didn't attack Rei." Moving to stand with the older teen at the window Bryan jammed his hands in the pockets of his vest. "No matter how many times I say it no one would believe me, and you can tell me as many times as you want that you aren't brooding, but I doubt you are spending time up here because you're in a good mood."

Lips pressed in a thin line he continued to look out the window, not ready to face his companion. "I simply needed time to think away from everyone. And I would not brood over something as silly as that."

"Bullshit. That excuse may fly with someone who doesn't know you, but it isn't going to work with me. You're avoiding me like I have the plague and when you aren't hiding you act like I'm some kind of monster who stole your innocence." He caught the sudden tension in the older teen's body at his words, knowing it was important, but without context didn't really have any bearing on the current situation.

Turning to face the noble he leaned back against the window frame, knowing Robert wouldn't be able to walk away. "Just because you woke up plastered to my side and hard doesn't mean you're going to suddenly want to dress in rainbows and participate in the next pride parade. It was nothing more than a normal biological reaction and all that crap."

He raked a hand through his hair, watching the older teen. "Can we pretend Saturday morning didn't happen? Right now you're the only person I have a semi normal relationship with and I'd like to keep it that way." He figured it wasn't the best time to mention that semi-normal seemed to include a sudden infatuation, but that was something he didn't necessarily want to think about either so it was safer to not mention it.

Robert nodded. "From this point forward Saturday morning didn't exist."

They both knew the words were just a screen to hide behind so they wouldn't have to actually think about what had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

A/N: The long and the short of it is that work sucks and is seriously cutting into my writing time. Anyway, this is the chapter where things finally come to a head. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

The moment the car stopped moving Oliver threw the door open and stepped out, arching his back to relieve the tension knotting his shoulders. "I still think we should have told Robert we were coming. He always gives us a warning, even if it is only a couple of hours."

Johnny handed the car keys to the chauffer who had come out to move the car. "That's because Robert has manners. And we've never give him much advanced warning before and he didn't seem to care."

Taking his lover's hand Oliver frowned. "As you pointed out earlier, the only reason he doesn't make a deal about it is because you he has manners. I still think we should have given him warning. He could have board members over or maybe even be entertaining a woman."

The Scot sighed and kissed the smaller teen on the forehead. Oliver was forever optimistic and while it occasionally irked him it was also one of the things he loved about his partner. "I know you're worried about him, we all are, but that bitch ruined part of him and I can't say whether or not he's ever going to be willing to trust anyone enough to be intimate with anyone again."

"Master McGregor, Master Bollinger I have never been so happy to see you Stratholm. I was about to go behind Lord Jurgen's back and call you here. I fear he is in some kind of trouble and he won't listen to anything I say about it." Gustav stepped out of the castle, hands folded behind his back.

Johnny and Oliver exchanged surprised looks, not sure what to make of the butler's statement. Gustav had always been unyielding in his support of the Jurgen family, so for him to be willing to go behind Robert's back meant it was something serious. Johnny took a half step forward, eyes hard. "What happened?"

The butler stepped further into the courtyard. "He employed a criminal several months ago. Said criminal is working as his accountant and I fear he has managed to sink his talons into Lord Jurgen and nothing good can come of it."

Oliver felt his lover's fingers tighten on his and he rolled his eyes, knowing an explosion was imminent. Johnny was an ass at the best of times but he was fiercely protective of his friends and jumped to their defense at a moment's notice.

"They are in the parlour if you wish to speak to Lord Jurgen. And I suggest you hurry." Gustav couldn't help but smile as Johnny dragged Oliver into the castle, practically breathing fire. If his master wouldn't listen to him about the dangers of keeping an insane person around, perhaps his friends could do it.

Johnny paused just outside the partially open doors, a frown tugging at the corner of his mouth as he eavesdropped. The other person sounded familiar, though not one he could give a name too.

"After spending the last two years under BBA guardianship I can honestly say I don't like the way they changed things. They're only allowing computer generated bit beasts that they can control. They've taken the chance out of it all."

"I've been meaning to ask, since the Championships if you were bitter about the BBA and Herr Dickenson banning your team from further competitions?"

Oliver shrugged at the questioning look in his lover's eyes. He too recognized the voice but wasn't any closer to having a face to go with it.

"Honestly no. We were too dangerous to compete the first time around and the only reason the BBA allowed it was because Voltaire paid them three times the team fee required. And even if we could still compete we probably wouldn't. The new teams are scared and the old teams are smart enough to not go against us even in exhibition matches. Not to mention that Rei's fan club would still prefer to see me lynched."

Hot anger flashing through his veins Johnny threw the doors of the parlour open and strode into the room. "What the fuck!" Ignoring Bryan he glared at his friend, feeling betrayed by the German's faint smile. "What the hell is going on? Gustav said you had a criminal working here but I refuse to believe you'd be stupid enough to hire him."

"Oliver, Johnny, a pleasant surprise as always. As for Gustav, I would ask that you ignore anything he might say in regards to Bryan and his work here. He and Bryan have been at odds with each other since he joined the household."

Bryan laughed and got to his feet. "And I blame it all on him. I've been a paragon of innocence since I've been here and since I don't feel like listening to your friend call me a murderous vile bastard I'll be in the office doing some work."

The Scot sneered at the pale haired teen. "Running scared? I should have known trash like you wouldn't be able to handle the truth."

Growling in anger Bryan yanked Johnny close, hands fisted in his shirt. "Listen to me you sad little lizard. The Abbey dragged us through Hell and back again. I've seen things that would make you wet yourself. I've spent the night in a cell with rats all too willing to nibble on live human flesh."

"I watched them beat one of my closest friends bloody because he failed an exercise _once_. My body is a patchwork of scars and I'm so fucked up in the head I have a hard time recognizing when people are trying to help. You don't, and will never have the right to judge me." He pushed the Scot back and turned away, not wanting the pity he knew he would see.

The blow from behind wasn't unexpected. He had insulted Johnny on purpose, knowing the redhead would seek physical retribution. Lightning quick he spun around, striking him hard across the cheek. Johnny staggered back, one hand coming up to his bleeding nose. "Touch me again and I can't guarantee something won't get broken."

Johnny sneered as he wiped the blood away. "Awful big words from someone who got beaten by a boy half their size."

"You barely have room to talk McGregor. I heard how you were defeated by Kai. He's easy once you figure him out." A sharp, feral grin curled his lips and the three Majestics couldn't help but recall the World Championships and what had happened there. "But then, you aren't the smart one are you?"

With a snarl Johnny threw himself at the bigger teen, an angry flush staining his cheeks. The suddenness of his attack caught Bryan off guard and his fist slammed into the Russian's cheek, the force of the blow forcing him back a step. "Fucking bastard!"

Licking the blood from his split lip Bryan grinned at his assailant. "Good shot but you hit like a girl."

Robert rolled his eyes at the Russian's words even as Johnny turned an even more vibrant shade of red at the insult. Part of him was thinking of just leaving the two in the parlour to work out their problems alone but Oliver was starting to look worried and he didn't feel like spending the night listening to Johnny complain about his wounds.

He stepped in just as Johnny was taking another swing at Bryan. It was easy to avoid the wild swing and he pushed the Scot back with a sharp shove to the chest. With an easy movement he twisted and hooked an ankle behind Bryan's knee, dropping the Russian to the floor. Ignoring the dirty look from the younger teen he rounded back on Johnny, fixing him with a stern look. "Jonathon Calen McGregor I am appalled by your behaviour."

Oliver couldn't help but giggle, ignoring the upset look his lover gave him. There were only three people in the world who could get away with calling the fiery Scot by his full name and live to tell the tale. Lord and Lady McGregor and Robert.

"Why the fuck are you taking his side? He's the one who started it and some how I'm the one that gets in trouble. Some friend you're being right now." Johnny's gaze was locked on Robert, hurt evident in the line of his shoulders.

Robert pinched the bridge of his nose, idly wishing his friends had not chosen to visit. The part of him raised to believe in unwavering loyalty knew he should be supporting Johnny fully but it was hard when the Scot had started anything. He heard Bryan get up and leave the room and he didn't move, knowing he had to deal with Johnny. "I am hardly taking sides Johnny, but you are the one who needs to be admonished. As a member of the nobility you should always be on your best behaviour, and here you are acting like a spoiled child. He was more than willing to simply walk away but you started it."

"Clean him up. I'm going to go check on Bryan." He ignored the rude gesture Johnny gave him as he left the room.

--

Bryan leaned over the sink and splashed cold water on the back of his neck. He wasn't particularly upset with what had happened. A split lip and sore hand were nothing compared to what had happened at the Abbey but his hand was starting to stiffen up, which was going to make the rest of the night difficult. Cupping his hands he took a drink of the water, swishing it around in his mouth to get rid of the iron taste hanging heavy in his mouth.

"Are you okay?"

He spat out the pink tinted water and grinned at Robert. "I'm fine. Tal and I are the only ones that could take Spencer on in a fight and he hits a hell of a lot harder than Johnny. Lizard has a fucking hard head though. Hand is a little swollen but it shouldn't interfere much."

Stepping into the bathroom Robert opened the medicine cabinet and withdrew a rolled bandage. "Just reinforcing my belief that Johnny only remembers what he deems important. Let me wrap your hand. Perhaps it will keep it from being to uncomfortable to use."

Bryan held out his hand and watched as Robert wrapped his hand with quick, efficient movements making sure the bandage was tight enough to stay on without cutting off blood flow. "I don't think I've seen even doctors wrap a hand so quickly."

"In addition to my Beyblading I have also trained in several different martial arts. I found it was easier to learn how to wrap my hands myself rather then relying on someone else to do it for me." With a last tug of the bandage he clipped it in place. This close he could see faint, hair thin scars crisscrossing the pale skin. He traced one that ended in the crook of Bryan's elbow, noting the shiver as his fingers brushed over the fragile skin. "What are these from?"

Rolling his shoulders Bryan glanced down, barely noticing the scars, focused on the warmth of Robert. He was tempted to pull the knight close and kiss him, to shatter what was between them and start over, based on the six months and nothing before then. "Falborg. I had to earn the right to be his partner, so I do know what I put Rei through."

Shifting against the sink he brought his free hand to brush teasingly across Robert's side smiling at the faint blush staining his cheeks. "I'm going to lie down. Didn't sleep so well last night."

Robert, as if all of a sudden realizing how close he was stepped back, fingers sliding off pale skin. "Of course. I suppose I should go make sure nothing besides Johnny's ego has been seriously injured."

--

"How's the lizard?"

Robert kicked the door to the tower partially closed, smiling at the Russian's words. The younger teen was lying on his back on the walkway, hands folded over his stomach. "His pride is the only part of him that is hurt. He'll get over it in time."

He gently kicked Bryan in the foot. "Sit up. I have the vodka as a reward for not maiming Johnny."

Grinning Bryan sat up, careful of his hand. "Yeah well, I figured if I maimed him you would kick me out and I've become rather fond of this castle and its master." The line sounded cheesy even to him and he shook his head as he took a shot glass from Robert. "Ignore how bad that sounded and hand me the bottle."

Once Robert was next to him he splashed liquor in both glasses before holding is up to the sky, watching the distortion of the sky through the liquid. "Aren't shots a little plebian for Lord Jurgen?"

"Lord Jurgen is nineteen years old and barely gets a chance to act his age. Shots aren't plebian at nineteen."

Companionable silence descended between them, broken only by the sound of their breathing and the slosh of liquid as they refilled their glasses. They were so close their arms touched with every breath and Bryan didn't move away like he would have, had it been anyone else. In fact, he found himself leaning against the older teen, unconsciously trying to recapture the warmth and intimacy from the morning. In the three weeks since they had agreed to put it all behind them he had found himself wanting Robert, needing to touch him.

An indeterminate time later, after the bottle was three quarters empty a hand settled on his thigh and squeezed once before disappearing. "I believe I will retire for the evening as I have business to attend to tomorrow morning." His words were less clipped and he was relaxed, leaning against Bryan as if he didn't actually want to leave.

Rather then saying good night he set his glass aside and moved so he was kneeling over Robert, bandaged hand resting on one shoulder for balance, fingers stroking fine fabric. His free hand ghosted across nose, cheekbone and jaw line, not quite touching, watching to see Robert's reaction to his proximity. There was no condemnation in the dark eyes, no anger, just wariness and something akin to need. He hadn't meant to make a move, but with the way Robert had defended and bandaged him without making him feel like an inferior had sparked _something._ It wasn't planned, but with the alcohol he had consumed and want he wouldn't deny, it was going to happen.

He knew it wasn't about love, though they had developed an odd affection for each other. Robert offered him what he'd been seeking in his two years at the BBA, warmth and a place to stay where he wasn't judged.

"This is going to change everything."

Robert nodded as if giving a verbal response was beyond his abilities. His hands fluttered for a moment as if confused before settling on Bryan's hips, fingers scratching over denim.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

A/N: I apologize for how long this took. Work has a tendency to give me writer's block so I took me far longer to write this then usual. Luckily, I'm back at school, which gives me time to write, so hopefully it won't take nearly so long to update this again. Enjoy, and thanks for reading.

* * *

Ignoring the voice saying he was being an idiot for risking his job and a place to live he leaned down and gently kissed Robert, just the lightest brush of lips knowing not to push the older teen. He could feel the tension run through the other's shoulders, the muscles contracting too quickly for the moment to be comfortable. With a last barely there kiss he was on his feet and away from the noble, knowing he was close to pushing the noble. And while he knew he was a bastard he was not the type to force anyone into something they were uncomfortable with. He managed a quiet 'good night' hating how strained his voice sounded and disappeared through the door.

Once the door had shut Robert released a shuddering breath, head falling back against the wall. Rubbing his hands against the stone to get the feel of Bryan off he closed his eyes. He didn't want to feel Bryan over him, didn't want the soft touches of calloused fingers, didn't want to admit to the warm burn of arousal in the pit of his stomach.

But at the same time, against everything he had been taught growing up about his role as a Jurgen, he wanted it. Bryan had moved from his status as an unwanted houseguest, to an important part within a little over six months. His sarcasm and quiet presence had become an integral part of the castle and the thought of losing it pushed away any residual arousal and he got to his feet, knowing he needed to talk to Bryan but wanting to leave it until the morning.

--

The next morning Robert got out of bed feeling drained, a state he blamed on the alcohol from the night before and the emotional turmoil that had followed. It wasn't until he came out of the on-suite bathroom that he realized someone had been in his room sometime during the night without waking him.

Sitting on the table next to his bed, in a shaft of sun was a metallic light purple blade. Being careful to not touch the sharp edges he picked it up, not overly surprised to find a picture of Falborg rising from a tornado on the bit in the middle. He rubbed his thumb over the image, wondering why it was suddenly in his possession. Most bladers were extremely possessive of their bitbeasts and leaving the blade with someone else was a sign of trust.

Carefully setting Falborg back on the table Robert proceeded to get dressed, trying to keep his mind on the conference he had in less then an hour and not the night before. Just as he was shrugging his shirt on the bedroom door burst open and Gustav stepped in, an angry frown tugging at his mouth. "Yes?"

The butler smoothed a hand down the front of his jacket before folding his hands behind his back. "The red Lamborghini is gone and I have reason to believe that-"

"Bryan took it." Ignoring the startled look on the man's face Robert buttoned his shirt, no haste in his movements. "Don't look so surprised Gustav. It was not hard to figure who you would place the blame on."

Gustav's frown deepened and he stood straighter. "Pardon my assumptions Master Jurgen, but Mr. Kuznetsov is just the type of person who would find such a car an irresistible attraction. I was waiting until you awoke, but I will inform the authorities of the theft."

Threading a belt through the loops on his slacks he glared at the older man. "You will do no such thing. Bryan is part of this household and I will not have you trying to belittle him with your every word." He didn't pause to think about how easy it was to give Bryan an even deeper connection to his family, though he did note the scandalized look on Gustav's face. Drawing a tie and suit jacket from the wardrobe Robert leveled a disapproving look at the man. "Go against my wishes and I will bring this matter before the Baroness."

The threat of the being brought before the Baroness was not an idle on as only the most serious infractions ever came to her attentions. While she had left much of the family business to Robert after her husband's death she was still the Jurgen matriarch.

"As you wish Master Jurgen."

--

"Don't know why I knocked." Shifting his bag Bryan reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out the penthouse key he had received on his first visit. The curtains of the floor to ceiling windows were drawn, leaving the main room cool and the penthouse was oddly silent. "Tala? Kai?"

Strong hands settled on his back and shoved him forward. He nearly tripped over the low coffee table and dropping his bag whirled around, reaching out for his attacker. His fingers skimmed over a cloth covered shoulder and soft hair briefly touched his hand. He paused in his pursuit, confusion overriding his anger at the sudden attack. "What the fuck Rei?"

The lights flicked on to reveal Rei standing next to the light switch, arms folded across his chest, body tense with anger. "Don't what the fuck me Bryan Kuznetsov. You disappear on your birthday, leaving behind no hint of where you are going. I call Tala and Kai figuring you'd being showing up here at some point, but they say they haven't heard from you. Then, I get a call from Tala saying you've shown up and disappeared just as quickly with no idea of where you're staying. Stop fucking acting like I don't have a right to be mad."

Bryan glared at the neko-jin. "I'm not denying your right to feel mad at me, but you and Tal both need to stop acting like my babysitters. I am completely capable of fucking my life up without consulting you and you know better than to sneak up on me. I could have killed you."

The younger teen shifted, relaxing a little, though his anger was still visible. "Kai and Tala are at Biovolt having some kind of meeting with government officials. They don't know when they'll be back."

Raising his hands above his head Bryan stretched, causing his spine to pop. "Doesn't matter to me. I've been up since five yesterday morning and driving since extremely early this morning. Sleep is more important than seeing those two. Have Tala wake me up when they get back."

--

"Bryan, I love you, but I swear if that car is stolen and Interpol shows up on our doorstep

I am gladly going to hand you over to them."

Rolling over just enough to glare at his friend Bryan hit him on the leg. "I didn't steal the car. I borrowed it from an acquaintance." He didn't care to use the word acquaintance in regards to his relationship with Robert but it was the only word he could think of to describe the weird, shifting relationship they have.

Tala moved until he was lying down next to the other teen, head resting on his folded arms. "An acquaintance with enough money to own a Lamborghini who isn't Kai. Have you been holding out on me?"

"No, my employer is just extremely wealthy." With a quick glance at the bedside clock he sat up, feeling much better after nearly six hours of sleep. "Would you stop looking at me like I've grown an extra eye?"

The redhead brushed a light touch across his friend's bandaged hand and split lip, pale eyes serious. "What the hell happened to you? I haven't seen you looking so beat up since that fight with Spencer about bitbeasts when we were twelve."

Carefully unclipping the bandage he unwound it from his hand, noticing that the slight swelling had gone down. "I got in a fight with an obnoxious lizard a couple of days ago." Sliding out of bed he stripped, heedless of his nakedness. There had been no privacy in the Abbey and so being naked around each other had never been a big deal. "Care to explain why Rei is here?"

Tala sat up as the other teen moved into the bathroom and started the shower. "It's kind of a long story, but he showed up right after you took off. He's been here ever since." There was something Tala wasn't saying, a slight clip to his words that was only there when he was hiding something.

"That doesn't seem like a long story Tala." Even through the beating rhythm of the shower he could feel the redhead's tenseness and knew there was something more, something Tala was worried about him being upset with.

Shifting on the bed until he was sitting on the edge he watched Bryan move in the shower. "It's longer then that, but it is Rei's place to tell you the rest, not mine."

"You're respecting Rei's right to pass along information when you can't do the same for me. Interesting." Turning off the shower Bryan plucked a towel from the bar next to the stall and wrapped it around his hips before stepping out. He could see the shock in Tala's eyes and knew it was only a matter of time before he spoke.

Sitting up straighter Tala folded his hands in his lap. "I know what you're talking about Bryan. It's not like I couldn't tell Kai. He was suspicious already and you freaking out about the blow job wasn't exactly subtle. If it makes you feel any better he wasn't upset about it. He was more then willing to make it work between the three of us. I was actually surprised to see you here."

Eyes narrowed Bryan didn't answer his friend immediately. Tala had broken the unspoken rule that had been in place for nearly as long as they'd known each other. "And at the same time you could have chosen to not tell him. You are a good enough liar to convince Boris that nothing went wrong. I should think Kai would have been easy to deceive. Or at least distract him. Your mouth is good for that."

When he saw Tala move to defend himself he took a half-step towards his friend. "No. You broke the silence and I get the last words. This will never be mentioned again." He waited until the other teen nodded. "Good." Raking a hand through his hair he dressed, forgoing socks as the penthouse was warm. "Is there anything to eat?"

Tala shrugged as he got up to follow Bryan out of the room. "There might be. We ordered out last night and there were some leftovers but Rei might have had it for lunch today."

"I would settle for peanut butter righ-" He stopped so suddenly Tala ran into him. "The hell is going on?"

Kai was kneeling over Rei on the couch, one hand holding the neko-jin's above his head, the other under his shirt stroking over tan skin. Rei was moaning and arching into the touch, obviously enjoying the attention. They were so caught up in each other they seemed completely oblivious to their spectators until Tala whistled.

At the shrill sound they broke apart, Kai looking extremely guilty when he saw Bryan. Ignoring the confused look from Rei the slate haired Russian got to his feet, one hand held out to his friend. "Bryan-"

"No. We had this conversation once and we're not having it again. It is staying dead and buried." He cast a brief look at Rei who was still flushed and looking confused before turning to Tala. "So this is the long story you couldn't tell me."

With a nod the redhead padded to the kitchen to start digging through the fridge. "Turns out he had the hots for Kai and when he found out we were already together he revealed he kind of thought I was a sexy devil and was attracted to him at Worlds, so we figured we'd try to make it work."

Bryan nodded as Tala set about making something edible. "But then you've always been a sex fiend, so I suppose the more people willing to sleep with you the happier you'll be." He glanced at Kai, eyes hooded, knowing what had to be said even if wasn't completely true. His friend had been all he'd wanted for four years but Tala and Rei had him and he wasn't willing to share. Not to mention he had to figure out what exactly was going on with Robert. "I guess that makes me the only person in the penthouse who doesn't want you."

He saw the shock in Tala and Kai's eyes could see Rei's dawning comprehension and it satisfied him to know that they believed him, even if he hadn't quite managed to convince himself of the same fact. "Don't look at me like that. Four years is long enough."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

A/N: I'm not even going to make any more excuses. Sorry about the long update. Everything in Italics is a phone conversation. Enjoy.

-----

The sound of a cell phone vibrating against the marble countertop broke the quiet of the penthouse and Rei was immediately on his feet, reaching for the phone as he was the closest. Seconds before he touched the sleek silver surface pale fingers closed over it and lifted it out of his reach. He frowned when Bryan lightly flicked him in the shoulder. "No need to get grabby."

Bryan simply smirked as he looked at the display, instantly recognizing the number as the private family line for Stratholm Castle. "I wouldn't care if it had been any other call." Feeling three sets of curious eyes on him he stepped onto the balcony and closed the door before flipping the phone open. "I'm surprised I didn't have the cops following me all the way here."

_"Only because Gustav came to me before calling the police.__ Not that you did anything warranting arrest. I was not surprised by your disappearance and after everything you have done for me, borrowing a car is not worth raising a fuss over."_

Turning to lean against the railing Bryan smiled at his friends, knowing their curiosity was piqued and he would get no rest from their prying. "Funny, I would have thought you would be trying to find a way to lock me out."

There was a brief silence and Bryan could almost see Robert at his desk, thinking of what to say. _"In the last five days I've come to the conclusion that keeping you from my home is the last thing I want falke."_

Warmth coiled in the pit of Bryan's stomach at the words. His life had always revolved around Tala and the other Demolition Boys and the thought of having someone else who wanted him around was overwhelming. "And what would Gustav have to say about that?"

_"Gustav has no say in who I decide I wish to spend my time with." _ There was a sound of shuffling papers. _"I sincerely wish we could continue this conversation but I believe this is something that must be talked about face to face and I have a conference I must attend."_

"Just as well since I have three very curious people wondering just who I'm talking to. I should be returning within the next couple of days. Depends on how long it takes before I want to kill Tala."

Quiet laughter, a sound he had rarely heard from the older teen. _"No need to rush falke. I will be here when you arrive. Rest well."_

"Good night Robert." He flipped his phone shut and casually entered the penthouse, taking great pleasure from the confusion permeating the air. Settling back in the spot he had vacated he slipped his glasses back on and picked his book up waiting for the inevitable questions.

-----

Tala paused in the doorway to Bryan's bedroom, watching as the pale haired teen moved around with quiet efficiency, packing away his belongings. Bryan had always been the mostly tightly wound of their team, even after they had been out from under Biovolt's control. And it was evident to anyone that had known him for any length of time that something had changed. He was more relaxed then Tala could ever remember seeing him before, except for the last night they had spent together.

The only possible reason for his sudden relaxation was the phone call from three days earlier and it was irritating to not know who could calm his friend with just a short conversation. "I just realized in all the time since you've been back I never once asked where you have been hiding."

Glancing over his shoulder at Tala the pale haired teen raised an eyebrow. "Germany." He turned back to his packing, knowing his friend would be quick to figure it out. They only knew one German.

There was a moment of silence before Tala finally managed to put it all together. "Holy shit Bryan! You mean to tell me that you've been living with and working for Robert Jurgen for the last six months?"

Bryan nodded, knowing Tala was ten seconds away from starting in on a rant. "I can't believe you'd rather stay with him then us. I mean, from everything I've heard about him and seen he is a pretentious asshole who doesn't care about anything but his self. And is he actually paying you for your work or just expecting you to do it?"

He let Tala ramble, choosing to ignore his words. It was better to let Tala get whatever he wanted to say out of his system. His normal patience for Tala's rants however, died after his friend called Robert a prick twice in a minute. "Tala, you have no idea what you're talking about and shut up before I break something vital."

Tala paused mid tirade, well aware of the fact he had irritated his friend. Pale eyes were fixed on him with anger, and the earlier relaxation was gone. He quickly backtracked over his words, trying to figure out exactly where he had irritated his friend. His mind quickly settled on his use of prick in regard to Robert. Bryan rarely jumped to anyone's unless he was deeply upset by the words and only when he felt a strong emotional attachment to the person in question. He felt his heart stop for a minute as everything fell into place.

"That's why you said when you first got here about not having feelings for Kai anymore. You're half in love with Robert." He moved to sit on the bed, shock rendering his knees weak. Next to winning his team's happiness had always been an important to him and Bryan's in particular. After Bryan had found out about them he had been nearly eaten up with guilt. Now however, seeing the truth he didn't feel so bad about what had happened.

Eyes narrowed Bryan stared at Tala for a moment before shaking his head. "I think having your head slammed into the headboard so many times has knocked something loose. I am not in love with him."

Even as he said the words he knew they were only partially true. Love wasn't a factor but he wasn't above admitting there was something between them. The need to touch Robert on the balcony had been overwhelming and he'd given in to it, had been surprised when hands had rested on his hips, not pushing. He would be an idiot to not realize he enjoyed the noble's company and was more relaxed when with him. That after his conversation with Robert he had realized he cared for the noble, as more then just a warm body.

He looked at Tala, feeling everything crystallize into realty. "I am not in love with him, but fuck if it couldn't happen."

-----

The sun was just slipping beyond the edge of the horizon, darkness slowly creeping along the ground. For a brief moment Robert considered going inside to at least pretend at being productive but the thought of being inside was unappealing.

"Probably a good thing I asked Gretchen where you were or I would have ended up in your father's office."

He turned to smile at Bryan who was standing in the doorway, looking calm despite the flicker of unease in his eyes. "I usually only go there when the weather is bad." Gaze drifting back to his lands he fought the urge to tense as he felt Bryan move to stand behind and slightly to the right, leaning against the parapet.

It was a conversation that would be better done face to face but neither made to move. They knew it could not be stopped once started and that the changes were unavoidable. "What do you want out of this?"

Bryan shrugged. "I don't honestly know." He had ideas, someone to spend time with who was willing to deal with his shit. That there would be physical contact there was no doubt, but he wasn't going to push that. Reaching out he skimmed his fingers along the curve of Robert's ear. "I've spent eleven years of my life with little emotion and only dealing with anger and hate. The past two years have helped some, but I can't guarantee anything."

There wasn't anything he could say to that so Robert simply nodded. "I wish I had something to add to this, but my life to this point has not been conducive to any kind of romantic relationships."

Shifting to stand behind Robert he settled his hands on the noble's shoulders, thumbs stroking lightly up and down his neck. "It's not like there's any guarantees this is going to last a month, let alone a lifetime so we might as well both be at a disadvantage."

-----

"I don't suppose you have any idea why in the world your accountant was still doing this completely by book and wasn't using a computer?"

Signing an invitation Robert half shrugged. "No, but if you would like to start keeping all of it on a computer I will have one ordered through the company for you. Although, I would ask that you also keep a hard copy of your work. I would hate to think of the disaster it would become if all of the accounting disappeared."

Bryan nodded. "You don't even have to tell me. I've seen what happened after Tala's internal computer crashes and it isn't happy."

Gustav chose that moment to enter the room, looking slightly pleased. "Master Jurgen, Lady Kilchberg is here and wishes to speak with you."

Bryan knew the older teen was too polite to roll his eyes even in front of Gustav but it wasn't hard to tell Robert was not happy. "I take it she not your favourite person?"

Standing Robert shrugged. "More of the idea that I know why she is here." He turned to look at Gustav, the picture of perfect nobility. "Bring her here would you Gustav." His gaze drifted back to Bryan, the slightest hint of a smile on his lips. "And if you would falke, a little privacy would be appreciated."

It didn't take a genius to figure out Robert had given him permission in his own way to hang around out of sight. He had planned on eavesdropping either way but he didn't feel as guilty with Robert's permission. "Of course."

Setting his glasses on the ledger he got up just as a young woman roughly their age swept into the room in front of Gustav. She was dressed in a perfectly tailored pants suit, hair upswept in a classy knot. Ignoring him she stopped in front of Robert, holding a hand out to him. "Robert, I'm so glad you could see me on such short notice."

Robert smiled and brushed a kiss across her knuckles. "Not a problem Helga. I was simply going over the household books with my accountant."

Seeing her gaze shift Bryan slipped from behind the desk. "And I was just leaving." He nodded to Robert and was out the door, almost completely closing it behind him. The hallway was deserted and he crouched down, focusing on the conversation.

"Robert, please. My father is arranging a marriage for me with Lord Zimmerman. He is almost old enough to be my father and I don't want to marry him and if we say we're engaged, perhaps he will give up."

Silence spread for a moment and when Robert finally spoke Bryan could almost hear the older teen's offended honour. "Helga, we have been through this many times. I will not pretend to be engaged to you simply so you can get out of it. Simply tell your father you do not wish to marry Zimmerman."

Shrill, angry German followed and Bryan bolted to his feet and disappeared into an alcove just as Helga came storming out of the office. Once she had rounded the corner he slipped back into the room. Robert was at the window, arms folded across his chest and obviously upset about what had happened.

"Is that a normal occurrence for Lord Jurgen? Having to drive women away?" His words got a soft laugh from the other teen and he moved to stand behind him. It had been three days since they had decided to try and make it work but hadn't really established anything. He slid his arm across Robert's chest, hand resting on his shoulder as he drew the older teen close.

Taking a breath Robert leaned back, hands coming up to rest lightly on Bryan's arm. "No. I have only had problems with Helga. Her marriage to Lord Zimmerman has been rumoured about for years. Every time she mentions it I simply tell her to talk to her father but she refuses to listen."

Hand settling on the noble's hip Bryan pressed a light kiss to his cheek. "I'm not trying to be a bastard, but if your father had arranged a marriage for you would you have rebelled against him?"

Eyes closed, feeling more relaxed then he had in a long time he leaned more into Bryan, feeling the taller teen widen his stance to better support the added weight. "If it was for the good of my family, no I would not. Nor would I stoop to try and get out of it through beguilement."

Laughing softly he kissed Robert again. "Your willingness to stand up for what you believe in is admirable."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

A/n: Most of this has been written for awhile, but I kept forgetting to post it. I hope you all enjoy. And thanks for reviewing.

-----

There was something warm and fuzzy curled up at his stomach and was making it exceedingly difficult to stay asleep. Cursing, Bryan tried to sit up only to have a wet tongue slide along his cheek and across the bridge of his nose. Blindly reaching out his fingers brushed over short fur and sharp teeth nipped at his knuckle. Wiping his face off on his upper arm he was greeted by blue eyes, a lolling tongue and tiger stripped fur. "What the hell?"

The puppy barked and lunged forward in an attempt to lick the Russian again but Bryan caught the dog and slipped out of the bed. "I'm going to assume you shouldn't be up here and that Gustav would have a coronary if he saw you. Which on second thought would be a good reason to allow you to run wild."

Hanging up the phone Robert rubbed tiredly at his eyes and leaned back into the chair, seriously considering giving up on work for the day. It had been a long week and the thought of any more work was unappealing.

"Why was there a puppy in my bed when I woke up?"

Robert smiled, trying not to laugh. Bryan was standing in the study door, sleep pants hanging low off his hips, pale hair disheveled, looking sleepy but slightly upset at the same time. The puppy in question was held firmly in the Russian's arms, trying to lick his face and yapping happily. "Would you believe me if I said I had always wanted a dog and I figured now was a good time to get one?"

Fingers gently closing around the puppy's muzzle to keep him from licking Bryan dropped into the chair in front of the massive desk. "I would probably believe you more if the dog didn't have a bow around his neck." He released the puppy and flicked the silver bow around the animal's neck, smiling at the older teen. "Why did you get me a puppy?"

"Because I can." He got to his feet and rounded the edge of the desk to kneel at the younger teen's feet, petting the dog. "His name is Corcoran, he is a pure bred brindle Great Dane and is six and a half weeks old." Looking up at Bryan he smiled slightly. "I am not above admitting I got him because you need someone around who doesn't think you suffer from kleptomania, and someone to talk to when I am not here."

Smiling Bryan cupped the older teen's face, thumb sliding over his cheek. "And here I thought he was a present to show me how much you love me." Shifting Corcoran out of the way he leaned forward, lips feathering over Robert's cheek in a caress.

"Consider him a wooing gift if you like." He got to his feet, hands sliding into his pockets, resisting the urge to touch. "I have a quick teleconference to attend to but after that we will be heading to a country estate. I think we could all use some time away from this place and it will give Corcoran some room to roam."

Idly stroking a hand of Corcoran's flank, made easier by the fact the puppy had finally calmed down and was curled in his lap the Russian nodded. "Let me actually wake up and I will go pack."

-----

It was nearly three in the morning and no matter how much Bryan wanted to sleep he couldn't. Rolling on to his back as he contemplated getting up to open the window to see if fresh air would help a low, haunting melody caught his attention. The house was old enough to have a heating system that was completely interconnected with vents between all the rooms. Sound traveled through the building with ease which meant there was only one place it could be coming from.

Throwing the sheets aside he slid out of the bed and left the room, leaving the door cracked slightly for Corcoran who was asleep on the floor. The hallway was devoid of artificial light, though moonlight poured through the windows gilding the carpet silver. At the bottom of the stairs he took a left and padded down another long hallway with light spilling out of an open door.

He paused in the doorway, not surprised at the sight that greeted him. Robert was perched on the edge of a chair, cello held tightly as the bow dipped across the strings. His eyes were closed but there was a visible tension to his body that gave little doubt as to why he was up. A brief lull in the music was the only acknowledgement he got so he slipped into the room and settled on a chaise lounger.

"Do you make it a habit of staying up until three in the morning playing?" He couldn't help but smile at the dark look Robert gave him, well aware of the fact he was the reason the noble couldn't sleep. Leaning back he watched with hooded eyes as Robert finished playing and carefully released the tension on the strings before he stood to put the instrument away. The older teen's tension was even more noticeable when he stood and moved and Bryan hated being the cause of it. "Come here."

Robert closed the cello case, fingers lingering on the smooth fabric for a moment before he turned to look at the younger teen. Despite the early hour and his slightly rumpled look there was something inherently predatory about Bryan that sent a shudder down his spine. With slow deliberate steps he moved to stand next to the teen and wasn't overly surprised when he was pulled down between the Russian's legs. He couldn't help but tense however when warm hands slid under his shirt to rest lightly on his sides.

"Relax." He nuzzled the back of Robert's neck, fine hairs tickling his cheek. "Nothing is going to happen that you don't want to happen." Feeling a minute relaxation in the lean body between his legs he slid his hands higher, pushing up the grey shirt Robert was wearing. Again there was a moment of tension as he moved to remove the shirt before the relaxation came. Dropping the shirt to the floor his hands settled on pale, warm skin thumbs dragging along the hollow of the older teen's spine.

Short of a small scar under his left shoulder blade, Robert's skin was unmarred and smooth and Bryan couldn't help but slide his hands over the silken skin, drawing a shudder from the older teen. Pressing a kiss to the base of the German's neck, his hands sliding down to settle on Robert's hips, Bryan leaned against the other teen, wanting to feel him. "Let me share your bed."

Such a simple request should not have caused his heart to start beating so wildly, but as with Bryan, things never went his way. All he could feel was the other teen close behind him, his heat and the power of the hands on his hips, and the closeness was making his head swim and muddling his thoughts.

And beneath the odd fluttering caused by Bryan's proximity was a feeling of dread, and he shook his head, not wanting the memories of that night to come back. Feeling Bryan press another kiss to the back of his neck and one hand tighten on his hip he dropped a hand to the Russian's thigh and squeezed once. "Yes."

-----

Upon waking the first thing Robert became aware of was the warmth radiating at his back, the strong arm across his waist and the sound of soft breathing. Ignoring the rational part of him mind telling him it was Bryan he struggled to get free, partially trapped in memories of two years past.

He was nearly out of the bed when fingers closed around his wrist and pulled him back. Jerking around he found Bryan watching him, pale eyes hooded. For a brief moment he contemplated fighting but knew that Bryan's strength would win out in the end so he let the Russian draw him back into the bed.

"Would you mind explaining why every time we're in bed you jump out like I'm some kind of monster?"

Focusing on a spot over Bryan's shoulder he closed his eyes, wanting to block out everything but the feel of fingers on his wrist. "It was a little over a year and a half ago. We were celebrating something, the particulars of which I don't remember. I know I had too much to drink and there was a woman there, several years older then I, the daughter of a family friend."

"She was beautiful and I was so drunk I wasn't entirely certain what was going on. I will spare you the sordid details but it wasn't until the next morning that I found out what happened." The grip on his wrist tightened briefly in reassurance and he found it oddly comforting. "Johnny overheard her talking right before she came to me. She was pregnant and the father of her child was someone her parents would not approve of. Her plan was to wait for me to get drunk enough to not remember what was going on and then sleep with me and later claim I was the father of her child. Her deception put me on edge when it comes to relationships and this is the most intimate I've been with anyone since that night."

Taking a deep breath he opened his eyes, not surprised by the look of anger in the Russian's eyes. What surprised him was the sudden movement the younger teen made as he pushed him back into the bed and straddled him, one arm coming down next to his shoulder as Bryan's hand ghosted over his cheek. "Robert, don't ever think I want to be with you simply because of your money. After growing up in the Abbey money is really one of the last things that is important to me."

-----

"Are you going to behave this time?"

Johnny shrugged as he rounded the car and took his lover's hand. "Maybe. If Bryan isn't a bastard about anything I'll be good, but the moment he says anything nasty, all bets are off."

Rolling his eyes Oliver led the way to the front door and opened it, knowing there was never a butler in attendance at the Jurgen country estate. The beautiful estate was Robert's only place to relax so the only staff around were a cook and a maid, both who returned to the village each night after the evening meal. "I really wish you weren't so against Bryan. Obviously Robert doesn't think he's dangerous and I have a feeling you're going to have to get used to him being around."

"I'll deal with that hurdle when we get to it. I'm glad to see you finally got away from the castle Robert."

The German turned to smile briefly at his friends before turning back to the wall of windows that made up the south wall of the parlour. "I was in danger of yelling at one of the board members if I did not get away from them for awhile. They will appreciate the break more after it is over."

Oliver moved to stand next to the older teen, following his gaze out the windows. Bryan was outside, dressed in a black T-shirt and khaki shorts as he tossed a tennis ball for Corcoran. "I have to say that he looks much happier then the last time we saw him." Glancing out of the corner of his eye at Robert he smiled slightly before throwing the rest of his thought out in the open. "And, I just want to get this out in the open now that I hadn't realized just how good looking he is."

He could practically feel Johnny's outrage from where his lover stood behind him and knew there were going to be questions later, but the Scot's reaction was only a minor problem. The subtle tension that had seized Robert at his words had actually been his goal, and only served to help solidify some of his theories. He'd been friends with the German long enough to know that while Robert was not an overly demonstrative person he did watch people he felt connected to closely, almost as if to make sure nothing was going to happen to them. And he had been watching Bryan far more closely then was warranted under the current circumstances.

Johnny rested a hand on Oliver's shoulder, a frown tugging at his mouth. "Am I going to have to worry about you replacing me with him?"

Lifting his lover's hand off his shoulder he brushed a kiss across his knuckles. "Hardly Johnny. Maybe if Bryan didn't already have someone and I was single, there would be some danger but I'm not the type to steal someone else's lover."

It was there again, the subtle tension in Robert's shoulders and Oliver couldn't help but smile again, knowing he had caught his friend.

Taking a deep breath Robert forced himself to relax, acutely aware of what his friend was doing. Oliver had always seen it as his role in their team to make sure everyone was happy and fed. And while he understood it was just part of the French teen's personality, he couldn't help but find it slightly intrusive. "Oliver, no offense is meant, but I can hardly see you and Bryan as a couple."

It was on the tip of his tongue to say "Well, I was thinking the same thing about Bryan and you but it seems to be working" but he knew it would only serve to drive Robert into his shell, which was not what he wanted. "I'm probably too high maintenance for him anyway. I can tell you two are dying to play chess, so go and I'll mange to entertain myself.

Waving nonchalantly to the two other teens he exited out to the yard, his steps even as he made his way towards Bryan. The older teen had given up tossing the ball and had sprawled on the ground with Corcoran's head on his hip as he scratched the puppy's ears. He paused several feet from the Russian, suddenly struck by an overwhelming sense of oddness.

Never had he thought he would be standing in Robert's yard trying to approach a person who he had thought two years ago was a homicidal maniac. Bryan's bare feet weren't helping the awkward factor any. "Just because you aren't irritating me, it doesn't mean I'm not going to snap your neck if you don't say what you're thinking."

Deciding to take the warning to heart Oliver moved a little closer and sat down in the grass, legs folded under him. The moment he'd settled down Corcoran was up and bounding over Bryan to sniff at him. Sneezing once the puppy returned to the Russian's side again and lay back down. "I just thought I would come out and see how you are. You seem much happier then the last time we were here."

Bryan shifted to look at the French teen, frowning. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all. Just an observation on that fact that you look much more relaxed then last time. Although, I suppose I could say the same thing about Robert. I can't remember the last time I've seen him so relaxed and…content."

At those words the pale haired teen jerked upright, his sudden movement causing Corcoran to get excited and start barking. Without looking he gently closed his fingers around the puppy's muzzle, a long practiced movement. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Unable to keep from smiling, knowing that Bryan's sudden tenseness was just another puzzle piece Oliver got to his feet. He bent down and brushed his pants off before straightening up to smile at the other teen. "I have no idiot what you're talking about Bryan. I think I'm going to head back inside, but I'm sure we'll talk later." Silently patting himself on the back he headed back towards the house.

-----

Robert moved his knight to a square occupied by one of Johnny's pawns and had to congratulate himself when he didn't jump as a hand descended on the back of his chair. "Tired of hiding in the office?"

Leaning over the noble's shoulder in the guise of looking at the chess game Bryan shook his head. "No. Just wanted to see if you needed anything else before I call it a night."

At the Russian's words Johnny jerked his head up, eyes narrowed in thought. Bryan was leaning over the back of Robert's chair, one hand on the chair, his other resting on the table next to the chessboard, neatly boxing Robert in. And while Robert normally balked about having anyone that close to him, he seemed comfortable with the other teen's proximity.

"Just some bourbon if that isn't too much of a problem."

He watched with narrowed eyes as Bryan moved to the sideboard and quickly made the drink. His suspicions only deepened when as the Russian handed the drink to Robert it almost seemed as if his friend wanted to touch Bryan. Hearing someone laugh he turned to where Oliver was sitting and noticed his lover was laughing behind his book. Not entirely certain what was so funny the Scot returned his attention back to the board, just in time to catch both Robert and Bryan glaring at his lover. He was certain he had missed something going on between the other three, but he knew that Oliver would fill him in later.

-----

"What did I miss in the parlour? Why were they both glaring at you?" Johnny settled on the edge of their bed, watching as Oliver undressed.

Removing his shirt Oliver carefully draped it over the back of his chair. Hands dropping to the zipper of his pants the French teen slid the zipper down and shed his pants before slipping on a dark t-shirt that belonged to his lover. "You remember the comments I made in the parlour earlier today?"

He remembered Oliver saying something about how good Bryan was looking and something about not stealing someone else's lover. Robert had reacted funny to that, but thinking back on it, his friend had been acting funny all day, including the way he had been acting with Bryan. There something not quite right about their interaction. And when they had both glared at Oliver as he'd giggled, as if they shared a secret. "Holy shit! Robert and Bryan are together."

Oliver nodded and settled next to his lover on the bed. "Or, at least I think so. Both of them are still extremely hard to read and I can't be certain but they both reacted interestingly when I brought it up." He leaned into the Scot, smiling when a strong arm slipped around his shoulder. "Enrique would be able to tell. He's always been able to read Robert better than I most of the time."

"I say in a couple of days we head back to town and stay at the hotel there when we call Enrique and wait for him to get here. And Johnny, try not to dwell on this much until we actually know what is going on." The French teen slid from under his lover's arm and into his lap, eyes bright."

-----

Enrique burst into Johnny and Oliver's suite, anxious to share his discovery with his friends. "You were right Oliver."

"Are you positive?" Johnny turned on his stool to look at the Italian. "Because if you are saying that to jerk me around, I am not going to be in a good mood."

Dropping his bag to the floor the blonde teen moved to sit next to the Scot at the bar. "I would never do that. We'd just gotten done fencing when Bryan came in to show him something in the books. As they were talking Bryan moved closer and draped an arm across his shoulders. Robert didn't pull away and you know how he feels about touching."

Oliver and Johnny nodded. The Jurgen family was known for not being overly demonstrative, even with close family friends. Robert barely put up with Oliver's kisses on the cheek so for him to allow Bryan to be so close meant there had to be emotion of some kind.

"Of all people, why him?" Johnny jerked away from the island when Oliver slammed the wooden spoon he'd been using to stir the sauce with in front of him. "God damn it Oliver, what was that for?"

The diminutive teen waved the spoon at his lover. "I want to know what you have against Bryan?"

Johnny leaned back, moving out of range of the spoon. "He attacked Rei and was part of a plot to take over the world. I don't think I need any other reason."

Muttering in French Oliver crossed back to the stove to resume preparing dinner. "You know as well as I do that the Demolition Boys were forced to do those things. And I am appalled you think Robert would become involved with someone who is dangerous. He is a very good judge of a person's character.

"Except Vivian."

Silence descended on the kitchen as the three teens paused. They all knew the story of what had happened, though they never spoke of it.

Oliver picked up a knife and proceeded to cut a steak into chunks. "Anyway, I for one am glad Robert found someone to be with. After the incident I didn't think he was going to trust anyone again."

It was another thing they rarely spoke of, though they all had shared the same worry.

Stupidly thinking he was out of the woods with his lover Johnny spoke. "I'm going to talk to Robert tomor-"

He didn't even get to finish his thoughts before the knife was inches from his nose. Oliver was smiling brightly, as if he wasn't threatening his lover. "You will do no such thing Jonathon McGregor, unless you want to start dating your right hand again. You are not to say anything to Robert about his relationship with Bryan. Understood?"

Enrique started laughing as Johnny nodded. He'd always known Oliver had his lover on a short leash.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

A/N: I hadn't meant to let so much time pass between updates but things kind of cascaded, including a computer malfunction and graduation from college. Hopefully, it won't take me nearly so long to update the next time.

Enjoy.

-----

A suit lay on the top of his bed, a perfectly pressed shirt and silk tie lying next to it. The entire ensemble probably cost more then he really wanted to think about and wearing it was low on the list of things he wanted to do. "Want to hide with me in the tower Cor?"

The puppy raised his head, tail wagging as he got to his feet. For the most part Corcoran ignored most of the people in the castle, except Robert and Gustav, though he seemed to enjoy nipping at the hem of the butler's pants. Yapping he ran to the door just as it opened, his paws finding purchase on Robert's thigh, ignoring the expensive grey suit the teen was wearing.

Robert scratched Cor's ears before gently pushing him down. "Are you planning on getting dressed falke?" The Russian was standing by the bed, clad in nothing but his boxers, hair still damp from an earlier shower. Even from by the door he could see the pale scars sprinkled across the broad back, from the barely there ones caused by Falborg to others, that were stark bands of scar tissue on pale skin. He moved forward, fingers tracing over one of the thicker scars that cut diagonally across the younger teen's lower back.

A soft smile curled his mouth as Bryan shivered under the gentle touch. It was the first time since they had fallen into their odd relationship, nearly a month ago that he had initiated any form of contact. Usually Bryan started it, with a soft kiss or something else, as though he was worried about crossing some kind of invisible, unspoken rule. A part of him appreciated the Russian's consideration when it came to their relationship. He was still trying to figure out what was going on, how being intimate with another man fit into what he had been raised to believe.

The need to continue the Jurgen line had been drilled into his head as a child and now he wasn't sure what was going to happen. An heir was a problem for years from now but what would happen if they stayed together that long?

Shaking his head he pressed his hands to Bryan's back, fingers spread. The future didn't matter. Just the present and the feel of scars and soft skin under his hand, oddly comforting.

Bryan hunched his shoulders forward, trying not to shiver. His scars had never been overly sensitive so it only made sense that the sudden sensitivity was because it was Robert touching him, with no warning, something he had never done before. "I was actually considering going to the party like this."

Feeling emboldened by the obvious effect of his hands on his partner Robert pressed a light kiss to the pale skin before stepping back. "I think the women would enjoy it, once they got over their shock."

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever find myself in a position to need their help, but as I don't particularly feel anything for women, I don't like having them see me in this state of undress." He carefully picked up the shirt and slipped it on, unused to having clothing of such fine quality. For the most part he still wore jeans and T-shirts but some how a number of fine clothing had managed to work its way into his closet, though he rarely ever had the occasion to wear them.

Doing the buttons up he turned to look at the older teen. "Last I checked, I was simply your accountant. Why do I have to dress up and make nice with your friends and associates?"

Watching Bryan slip his pants on Robert leaned back against the wall. "Because if I have to suffer through this so do you. It would only be fair that we share everything. Isn't that what being in a relationship like this means?"

Eyes narrowed as he slid his belt through the loops and fastened it before sitting on the bed. "Your idea of humour is really twisted for someone who grew up in such polite society." He pulled his boots on and stood, smirking at the faintly exasperated look in ruby eyes. "If I'm expected to wear the clothing you provide, then I'm going to at least wear my boots so I'm comfy tonight. And really, they don't look bad with the suit."

Bryan did the little pearl buttons at the cuffs of his shirt before picking up the light blue silk tie. "I am scared to ask, but why does this suit fit so well. I don't remember ever having my measurements taken."

"Gustav." He pulled the tie from slack fingers and carefully looped it around the taller teen's neck and deftly knotted it, tucking it under the collar of the darker shirt. "He is very good at looking at people and accurately gauging their measurements."

Fingers sliding into the short hair at the base of Robert's neck he pulled the teen closer. "I'm not sure I needed to know that your butler has been looking at me that closely." He leaned closer, noticing a slight tension in the smaller body before it was gone and he kissed him before stepping back to pick the suit jacket up.

"Let me take Cor outside and I'll join you."

-----

Enrique took the offered class of champagne before heading towards Bryan, a slight smile curling his lips. Gustav always sent them invitations to the Jurgen family parties, even if they were usually for business associates just so Robert had friends around, giving him someone to retreat with if necessary.

He dodged around another waiter with a tray and sidled up to the Russian, eyeing the glass filled with amber liquid in his hands. "On the hard stuff already?"

Bryan smirked at the other teen. "I started on the hard stuff. I don't understand how you all do it. By now I probably would have hurt someone." His gaze drifted to Robert who was standing with a group of people, all of them easily two or three times his age and all of them were treating him like an adult their age.

"Lots of practice. We've been raised to deal with these kinds of events and people." He took a drink of his champagne, watching the pale teen from the corner of his eye. While he had been equally disgusted with the Demolition Boys actions at the World Championships but that feeling had died when the Abbey's sadistic treatment of the Russian team had come to light. And now, faced with an incipient relationship between his best friend and one of the broken Russians, he couldn't be happier for either of them.

Assuming they could work things out completely, Enrique knew they would be good for each other. Robert would be able to provide Bryan with stability and in return would provide the German teen with someone he didn't have to pretend with. They could only benefit from it.

"Come on. We have a poker game started. It's much better than standing around here watching everyone pretend that they like each other." Snatching another glass of champagne he moved around the edge of the room, aware of Bryan at his heels. "Robert will eventually join us, once he gets tired of fending off grandmothers and mothers pushing him to marry their little girls."

Johnny looked up from shuffling a deck of cards, eyes narrowing when the door opened. "Why am I not surprised you dragged him along."

"Don't worry lizard, I don't want to spend anymore time with you than absolutely necessary, but I can only handle so many hours of watching old people interact." Bryan removed his suit jacket and loosened his tie before taking a seat across from the Scot. "Deal."

Oliver exchanged an amused glance with Enrique at the open hostility between the two even as he cut the deck his lover was offering to him. "I have a feeling this is going to be a dangerous game."

-----

Robert nudged the game room door open, smiling at what he saw. Bryan and Johnny were glaring at each other over their cards, trying to give nothing away. Enrique and Oliver had already folded and were simply enjoying the spectacle. "I have to say, I am surprised there hasn't been any blood shed yet."

Oliver smiled at his friend. "There have been a number of close calls but they seem to have learned since last time." He got to his feet and moved to stand behind his lover, hands resting on the back of the chair. "Dear gods, you've been holding out for that long with that crap? What were you thinking?"

Growling Johnny threw his cards to the table to reveal a pair of twos. "You do get the point of this game right Oliver? That bluffing is a major part of it?"

The green haired teen nodded as he leaned down to kiss the Scot on the cheek. "I know, but this makes the seventh straight hand you've lost to him. I was tired of you two glaring at each other."

"I think he's been cheating anyway. There is no way he could have gotten lucky that many times."

Bryan smirked as he stood. "I haven't cheated at cards ever. And if anyone is hiding cards it is probably you. Who knows what kind of weird shit you like to hide up your skirt. Go ahead and take my spot. I'd rather watch someone else beat the lizard for awhile."

Draping his jacket over the back of the couch next to Bryan's Robert took the vacated seat and glanced at the cards he had been dealt. When warm hands settled on his shoulders he fought the urge to tense but it was hard, knowing his friends were watching. Thumbs trailed up and down his neck and he unwillingly relaxed the soothing motion too much to resist.

"They already know. No reason to try and hide it."

He looked up from his cards at the Russian's soft words, seeing the truth. Johnny looked slightly upset, but that was to be expected. Oliver's smile was so bright it almost hurt to look at and Enrique seemed content. "I suppose I should have known you would manage to figure everything out."

Oliver nodded. "We're your best friends Robert. It was only a matter of time until we realized something was off between you two. I'll be right back with some more drinks."

Once Oliver was out of the room Johnny set his cards aside and leaned forward, eyes narrowed. "Oliver may be happy for you but what are you going to do when this gets out? Can your family really afford to have its only scion attached to such a questionable person? Can the Jurgen family really handle it?"

"Jonathon, I would be deeply touched by your worry if I knew it was sincere. However, since I know you are more worried about my choice of a partner rather than a scandal, I am going to ignore your words." Ignoring the angry look on the Scot's face Robert removed the two cards from his hand and set them face down on the table.

Laughing Enrique set two of his own cards down. "You had better hope Robert doesn't say anything to Oliver about this or you aren't going to be getting any for a very long time."

Johnny flicked a poker chip at the blonde, scowling. "I'm not worried about him. It's your big mouth and the chicken I'm worried about."

Rolling his eyes at the name but knowing it wasn't worth a fight Bryan picked up his glass. "Believe me, I would get immense amusement out of watching him yell at you, but I don't interfere in business between lovers." He drained what little whiskey was left in the glass.

Oliver came back in just that moment, carefully balancing a tray with several glasses, a bottle of wine and a bottle of whiskey. "I figured I'd get a little of everything, because really, the champagne isn't enough when having to deal with all those old people."

-----

"I fold."

Robert and Johnny followed Enrique's words, throwing their own cards down, leaving Oliver a happy victor.

Scrapping the cards back into a deck Oliver glanced at the clock on the wall. "I suppose we should go back out there."

"In theory yes." Robert leaned back in his chair, knowing his friend's words were true, but lacking the energy to follow them. He was content to simply bask in the presence of the others and the warm hands rubbing at his shoulders felt far too good to pull away from. Bryan had stayed behind him for most of the night, a steady presence that had done more to relax him than the two glasses of wine could.

There was a soft knock on the partially closed door and Bryan drew back, not wanting to cause any problems. That feeling quickly disappeared though when he saw Helga stick her head in the room. "Evidently she is hard of hearing."

Trying not to smile Robert got up. "My lady, is there something I can help you with?"

Smiling slightly she stepped into the room, her pale blue dress gently clinging to her curves. "Robert, I was wondering if I could speak with you?" Her eyes swept the room, disapproval evident. "Alone?"

"Of course." Picking his jacket up he slipped it back on and made his way to the door, offering his arm as they stepped out of the room.

Oliver sipped his wine looking at the door. "Eventually she'll get a hint. I mean, she's been trying to convince him to marry her for almost three years. Someday she'll realize he isn't interested." He looked at Bryan who was staring at the door, lean body tense with anger. "Assuming Bryan doesn't kill her first."

Ignoring the smaller teen's words Bryan stalked out of the room, intent on scaring Helga away. It was ridiculous that she was trying again and he was tired of it, of her trying her stupid tactics to try and guilt Robert into going through with her stupid plan. Stopping just outside the cracked open office door he looked in, feeling his anger flare.

Helga was pressed against Robert, her hands on his shoulders. He looked uncomfortable, hands stiff at his sides but he was too much of a gentleman to push her aside, no matter how he felt. "Robert, please. Just marry me so I don't have to be with Zimmerman. I promise I'll never push you for anything."

Deciding subtly was overrated Bryan jerked the office door open and stepped in, pale eyes angry. "Robert, we need to talk, now." A sharp, feral smirk curled his lips as Helga jerked away from the dark haired teen, eyes wide with shock.

Freed from Helga's arms Robert stepped back, unable to look away from Bryan. The tall teen was stiff with anger, hands curled in loose fists. His eyes were luminous in the low lights of the room, angry and Robert couldn't help but notice the possessive fire. He took a half step forward, gently pushing Helga towards the door. "We will continue this conversation later."

Helga looked between the two males, eyes narrowed as she settled on Robert. "This isn't hard Robert. Just a yes or no."

"No." Bryan moved further in, eyes on Robert even as he said the word. "There's your answer. Now get out and close the door."

Huffing Helga glared at Bryan as she stalked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her, the sound resonating through the silent room.

"Are you going to marry her?" He took a step toward the noble, smirk widening. There were visible cracks in the older teens' armour and he had been the one to do it.

Robert resisted the urge to step back, eyes locked on the Russian. "Of course not. I would never agree to marry someone while I am in a relationship with another. My honour would not allow it." For a brief second Bryan's attention faltered and he took a much needed breath. Being the sole focus of the lavender haired teen was intense and for a moment he could sympathize with Rei. But instead of anger there was lust and _need_.

Closing the distance between them Bryan looked down at the knight. "Is that what we have? Because almost every time I touch you, I can see you tense." His hand brushed across Robert's cheek, fingers sliding into dark strands, cradling his head. "Are you ashamed of what is between us?"

No. The word was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't say it. For the most part he had accepted his desire and feeling but part of him, scarred by what had happened with Vivian was telling him not to trust the younger teen.

A large, warm hand settled on his hip and pulled him closer until they were pressed together from chest to thigh. Even in the few moments they had been separated he had forgotten exactly how hot the Russian was, the heat that radiated off of him no matter the surrounding temperature.

Chapped lips pressed kisses to his forehead and cheeks before brushing across his mouth in a fleeting kiss. The touch was soft and sweet, the opposite of everything Bryan was. Not stopping to think he pressed forward, pushing into the brief touch, wanting more.

The hand on his hip tightened and Bryan deepened the kiss even as he pushed Robert back against the desk. He couldn't care about the almost painful press of the desk into the back of his legs. All that mattered was the feel of Bryan pressed against him, the hard ridge of another male's arousal. Bryan shifted against him and there was a leg sliding between his, thigh pressing against his burgeoning erection and he broke the kiss, a low groan spilling from his lips.

Bryan pressed a kiss to the corner of Robert's mouth before trailing kisses along his jaw to the lobe of his ear, teeth tugging gently. He knew leaving any visible marks on the older teen was not an option but it was tempting, especially with the way Robert felt in his arms, the feel of Robert's arousal against his leg. It was a heady feeling and he wanted to push, to actually touch hidden skin and make Robert feel good but the timing wasn't appropriate.

With a final tug of the lobe he pulled back, feeling his own arousal soaring at the sight before him. Robert's head was thrown back, lips parted, eyes closed, chest heaving, looking debauched and overwhelmed. And even lower, the faint outline of Robert's erection against the front of his slacks and he couldn't resist, pushing softly with his thigh, drawing another groan from parted lips.

He leaned in for another kiss, teeth briefly catching his lower lip and tugging. "Not here."

When Robert looked at him, dark eyes dilated with pleasure, confusion plain on his face Bryan kissed him again. "I won't take this any further when there is a chance of someone walking in. I'll be by later tonight."

*****

Robert tossed his tie on the table near his bed and shed his jacket, draping it neatly over a chair. Removing his cufflinks he set them next to his tie and shed his shoes, trying to ignore the faint tingle of arousal under his skin. It had been hard to play the good host and say goodbye to everyone when almost all he could remember was the feel of Bryan against him.

Finally the last person had left and he had retreated to his room, needing to be alone.

He had just started unbuttoning his shirt when the door opened, and he didn't turn, couldn't, suddenly frozen in place. His breath caught in this throat as the door closed, heart stopping as he felt Bryan behind him, arm curling around his shoulder, pulling him back.

His heart started again as he settled against his lover, feeling Bryan's arousal pressed against his lower back. One hand slid under the collar of his shirt, resting on skin for a moment before sliding, calloused fingers brushing over a nipple, once and then again, drawing it to hardness. Warm breath trickled over his neck, followed by soft lips and when Bryan spoke, he felt the rumble of it in his core.

"Nothing happens that you don't want to happen."

It was almost impossible to nod but he managed, hands falling back to catch the fabric of his partner's pants. He rubbed the fine fabric between his fingers, needing something to ground to as Bryan's hand slid across his chest, touching his other nipple, peaking it before moving down.

Bryan nuzzled at the soft skin just below Robert's ear, fighting the urge to push. Warm and vibrant in his arms he wanted to give his partner everything but knew he couldn't, knew he might just end up pushing Robert away with what he intended. It took a moment of work but he managed to get Robert's buttons undone, fingers tracing smooth skin around the edge of his navel.

"Shirt?"

Nodding was all he could manage, still trying to come to terms with Bryan's hand still on his stomach, fingers spread wide, little finger rubbing the skin just under his belt. Bryan's warmth was gone for a minute and he couldn't help but shiver as fingers trailed along his neck and down his arm, pulling his shirt free.

And then he was back, also shirtless, skin to skin and it was overwhelming. Moving he reached back and caught Bryan's pants, needing to feel, using his grip to pull him closer. A hand settled on his belt as an arm curled around his shoulders again, hand cupping his shoulder to hold him close.

Suddenly the belt was undone and pulled free, dropping to the floor even as the talented fingers were back, catching the zipper and tugging it down. He tensed as the hand traveled upwards, resting on his stomach before sliding down slightly, tips just under the waistband of his boxers.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Corcoran is mine.

A/N: I have absolutely no excuse for why it took me so long to update. I'm really hoping updates won't take so long after this point but I seem to be failing on keep that promise. There's lots of sex in this chapter with a little plot. Enjoy.

* * *

Face pressed against Robert's neck Bryan took a deep breath. Waiting was proving to be almost impossible, the hard press of his cock against his slacks and Robert nearly shattering his control. He shifted slightly, easing some of the pressure even as he took another deep breath, relying on his physical training to relax, dulling the knife's edge of release he was balancing on.

Tongue flicking out he tasted sweat and the slight tang of cologne. The wet touch sent a shiver down his lover's spine and he kissed his way up, catching a lobe between his teeth, biting down gently. "Please."

It was so odd to ask, but it had to be done. He had never had to ask to touch before, knowing well what his other partners had wanted. But he had never felt this odd blend of tenderness and possessiveness with anyone else and he wanted Robert's permission, needed to know he was wanted.

Pulse racing Robert nodded, stomach quivering as Bryan's hand slid lower. He couldn't stop his hips from jerking as calloused fingers trailed down his length, a groan spilling from his throat as a large hand cupped him.

Kissing Robert's neck Bryan slid his arm off lean shoulder and reached between them, undoing his pants with one hand, his other hand still on his partner, barely moving over the hard flesh. Even as he pushed his pants and underwear down he could feel the head of Robert's cock slightly damp against his forearm and it was exhilarating.

Applying a little more pressure to the flesh under his hand he continued to feather kisses over pale skin as Robert's legs instinctively parted to allow him more room to move his hand. He skimmed his free hand back over Robert's hip, fingers hooking under the edge of clothing. "Pants."

Another nod and Bryan worked Robert's off. The moment the fabric pooled on the floor he moved around his partner and took his mouth in a kiss as he maneuvered them towards the bed, keeping in close contact.

Robert jerked when he felt the bed against his knees, oblivious to the fact they had moved. He had been distracted by the warmth of Bryan's skin against him, the press of a hard cock on his stomach.

Feathering a soft kiss to the corner of Robert's mouth Bryan eased him down to the bed, hands gliding over soft skin. With a flick of tongue he pulled back, kneeling between slightly parted legs to look at Robert.

Pale flesh sheathed lean muscle and Bryan couldn't help but run his hands over the finely muscled body, feeling Robert respond to his touch. He thumbed a nipple, noticing the way Robert's eyebrows drew together at the touch.

Robert's eyes were closed, his head turned to the side, almost as if Bryan's touch was too much. And as much as he wanted to see the dark eyes Bryan didn't push the fact. It was arousing to know Robert trusted him enough to close his eyes.

Leaning up he kissed Robert's cheek before trailing lower, lips never leaving pale skin. He laved both nipples with his tongue, rolling them between his fingers before he moved lower, tongue gliding over quivering muscle. Kissing Robert's stomach Bryan rubbed at his lover's thighs, trying to get him to relax.

His soft touch seemed to do the opposite and he felt Robert tense. He slid up Robert's body, hands cupping his lover's face. "Relax."

Pressing kisses to Robert's face Bryan smiled when he felt some of the tightness ease from the lean body under his. He stroked a hand over smooth skin, brushing a nipple with his finger. Hand curling over Robert's hip, thumb rubbing over the sharp arch of bone he tugged gently. "Roll on your side."

He moved as Robert did, reaching over the side of the bed to find the small bottle of lubrication he had in his pants pocket. Opening the lid he squeezed some on to his fingers before spooning tight behind the older teen, sliding his left arm under the pillow. With careful movement he trailed the back of his hand over Robert's hip, trying to ease the older teen into his touch.

Feeling the tension in the older teen's body Bryan pressed a kiss to the bare shoulder in front of him. He brushed his fingers, slick with lube lightly over the head of Robert's cock smirking when his hips jerked, telling him how much his partner wanted this.

Scrapping his teeth over pale skin he wrapped his hand around the older teen's member, not moving, just feeling the weight and heat in his palm.

They remained that way for long moments, neither moving, trying to regain their bearings. Once Robert's trembling had ceased Bryan moved, hand sliding over soft skin, squeezing softly, breathing harsh as he took in his lover's breathless sounds. The way the older teen's hips thrust into his hand and back, against his own engorged cock.

Pressing another kiss to the soft skin he closed his eyes, knowing that if he could see Robert he would lose control and this was supposed to be for him. He paused for a moment in his movement, thumb tracing the circumference of the head and over the slit, pulling out a bitten off curse.

Lips brushing over Robert's shoulder Bryan slid a leg between his lover's pushing up, snugging his thigh against Robert's scrotum, the gentle pressure causing his lover to jerk in his arms.

"Calm Robert. I promise it'll be good." Increasing the press of his thigh Bryan resumed stroking his lover's cock, hand twisting just under the flared head on every upstroke.

Bryan continued to press light kisses to Robert's shoulder as he stroked, his body sensitized to each jerk of the lean form in his eyes. Rocking his thigh up he flicked his thumb over the ridge just under the head and Robert was coming, his moan low and breathy, stuttering in the middle.

Nuzzling Robert's neck he gave last stroke to his lover's cock before wiping his hand on the sheets.

Bryan wrapped his arm around Robert's waist, drawing him away from the wet spot. Once he was content they were far enough away he cupped his hand over Robert's quiescent cock, fingers spread to support his lover's testicles.

He quickly lost track of how long they lay there, his own cock still hard. It was a minor matter, the need to come not as pressing as it had been. Just lying with his lover as a warm loose weight in his arms was nearly enough.

A warm, hesitant hand found his hip and he smiled against Robert's shoulder. The hand drifted lower, fingers brushing his cock and he couldn't help it when his hips jerked. The touch retreated briefly before coming back, fingers curling around, testing his response.

He allowed several strokes before he caught Robert's wrist and returned it to the front, pressing it into the bed.

"But-"

Freeing Robert's hand he reached up and cupped his chin, turning his head for a kiss. He kept it languid and easy, tugging gently on his lover's lower lip as he broke the kiss. "I didn't expect anything. This was for you." He trailed his hand down Robert's body, fingers curling lightly around his softened cock. "Wanted my touch to be familiar."

-----

Robert wasn't sure what time it was when he woke, just that faint sunlight was slanting across the floor. Not quite ready to get out of bed he burrowed further under the blankets, freezing when he felt a hand stroke down his back. Warm lips brushed over the back of his neck and he relaxed, eased by the odd tenderness in the gesture. Bryan was a warm presence at his back, close enough to touch but not pressed against him, giving him room if he needed it.

He was grateful for the space, but didn't feel like it was needed. If anything, he wanted that closeness, wanted the intimacy. Some time in the night the last of his inhibitions and worries about Bryan and the direction of their relationship had disappeared, leaving behind only a deep sense of contentment. The hand settled on his hip and stroked causing arousal to coil in the pit of his stomach.

Memories of the night before came back, spreading warmth through his body. The feel of Bryan against his back, warm fingers wrapped around his erection, the overwhelming pleasure of release. He shifted back, feeling Bryan's hand slid off his hip, fingers curling around his cock and he couldn't help but thrust into the light touch.

Nuzzling at the fine hairs on the back of his lover's neck Bryan pressed a kiss to soft skin. "Morning vlyubleyennost. I'm glad to see you've gotten over jumping out of bed after waking up."

He didn't give Robert a chance to answer, bringing his lover to climax with ruthless efficiency. Curling tighter against the older teen he dozed off, hand lazily stroking Robert's thigh.

A knock on the heavy bedroom door jerked Bryan back to awareness and he made to move, only to be stopped by Robert's hand light on his wrist.

"Easy falke. Just Gustav with some bad news I'm sure." Climbing from the bed Robert slid a heavy maroon robe on, tying the belt tightly. Normally he didn't mind being interrupted for business matters but this was different.

Robert pulled the door open a bare crack, cursing the fact his bed was in direct sight of the door. "Yes?"

Gustav frowned at his employer, eyes narrowed. "There is an important matter in England that needs to be dealt with immediately. I have already called the pilot to have the jet prepped."

"Of course. Get any of the paperwork I might need together and I will be down in forty-five minutes." Closing the door he glanced back to the bed where Bryan hadn't moved, his breathing deep and even. The urge to slip back into the bed and curl back up against Bryan's warmth was strong but the responsibility for his family's business was more important than pleasure at the moment.

Moving back to the bed he reached out and raised Bryan's hand to his lips, brushing a kiss over the scarred knuckles. "Stay."

Suddenly overwhelmed by the depth of his feelings for the cracked, sarcastic teen in his bed Robert took a deep breath and gently set Bryan's hand back on the bed, fingers tangling briefly with his lover's before he withdrew. He had to leave before temptation won out.

Settling deeper into the bed Bryan closed his eyes and slid a hand under the sheets. He could hear the water in the shower and it was easy to imagine the warm water sluicing over his lover's lean body. Tracing a scar on his stomach Bryan slid his hand lower, fingers just lightly stroking over his cock.

Even listening to Robert in the shower was enough to stoke his arousal. Hovering on the edge of climax he watched through hooded eyes as his lover came out of the bathroom. He knew Robert was watching him as he dressed and he shifted, pushing the sheets down lower.

"I'm starting to see the downside to being the kept lover of the rich and powerful."

Robert knelt on the bed next to his lover. "Believe me, I would much rather stay in bed with you falke."

Feeling bold he dragged his fingers over the edge of Bryan's collarbone and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the hollow at the base of the pale throat. He drew back, warmth suffusing his body as he looked at his lover.

Pale eyes were hooded, bright with desire. Bryan's lips were curved in a soft smirk, the lines of his face showing his affection. The dark sheet was pushed low, exposing the curve of Bryan's left hip, the fine fabric doing little to hide the bulge of his arousal.

Robert eased off the bed, fighting the urge to continue touching and picked his bag up. "I can't imagine I will be gone more than three days. There is little doubt in my mind that this is a matter that has been blown out of proportion like usual."

Rolling his hips, a movement that caused the sheet to slide down he smiled at his lover. "No rush." He rubbed at his stomach, fingers dipping under the edge of the sheet. "I'm thinking I might take a short trip back to Moscow; see how everything is going with rearranging Biovolt."

"Of course. There will not be any problems with you taking any of the cars. I have made Gustav well aware that he is not allowed to harass you in any way. Have a good day Bryan."

The moment the door had closed behind his lover Bryan rolled over and buried his face in the pillow Robert had used, hand curling around his cock, thumb slipping over the head. It was easy to recall the warmth of Robert against him, to remember his lover's broken cry as he'd come. Five strokes later, teasing the slit on each upstroke and he was coming, muffling his groan into the pillow.

Wiping his hand on the sheet he rolled onto his back, not trying to fight the lassitude spreading through his body. It was tempting to just settle back into the fine sheets and sleep, to bask in the warmth of the budding sexual intimacy between them. He had never wanted to stay in his partners' beds after sex and had jumped out of Tala's bed moments after climax. Even if anything had ever happened with Kai he probably would have done the same thing. Now he just wanted Robert back in bed with him, wanted to spend another night with him.

Breath catching in his throat Bryan sat up, Tala's words from months ago echoing in his ear. "Fuck Tala, you were right.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

A/N: Not much of an update, but there's some plot and I figured it was better to update now rather than fount months down the line. Enjoy.

* * *

Bag slung over his shoulder Bryan made his way to Corcoran's kennel. The moment he rounded the corner Corcoran had abandoned the shoe he had been chewing on and started barking and jumping, all gangly legs and flopping ears. Unlocking the gate Bryan leaned down to grab the shoe, laughing when Cor immediately latched back onto the black leather, trying to get it back. "This better not be one of Robert's shoes."

Letting Corcoran out Bryan leaned back against the fence, eyes closed. When his relationship with Robert had changed he had never expected it to end up quite the way it had. Falling in love with him had never crossed his mind, had always seemed impossible. And now that it had happened he didn't know what to do.

Reaching into his pocket he dialed Tala's number from touch alone, cursing when he got voicemail. "Tala, I hate you right now for always being right. However, things have currently gone to hell so I'll be showing up on your doorstep some time soon."

Closing his phone he jammed it back in his pocket and bent down to pick up Corcoran's shoe, glad to see that it was too small to be his or Robert's, which meant it belonged to Gustav. Seconds later Corcoran was bounding from the grass to his side again, jumping for the shoe again.

Bryan raised it just high enough he couldn't get it, using it to lure Cor to the garage. Getting the puppy in the car was as easy as tossing the shoe on the front seat and Corcoran was curled on the seat chewing on it again, though it was a tight fit. He tossed his bag in the back and climbed in the front, desperately needing to get away from the castle.

-----

Pulling his keys from his pocket Bryan opened the front door, smiling when Corcoran pushed past him, shoe dangling from his mouth. He followed him in, dropping his bag just inside the door, laughing at the Corcoran who was sniffing at Kai's feet.

"What the hell is that thing?"

Bryan grinned as Kai stared at Corcoran. "That would be my puppy. Don't worry. Unlike Tala he's housebroken and won't start humping any legs."

Ignoring the glare he got from the redhead he looked to where Li and Rei were standing in the corner of the living room, arguing softly in Cantonese. "The fuck Hiwatari? Are you planning on starting a petting zoo?"

He grinned at the middle finger aimed his way by Rei as he scooped up Corcoran just as the puppy tried to grab Rei's hair. "Anyone want to tell me how the hell the other kitty came to be here? I didn't know you were opening a homeless shelter."

Tala shrugged. "Li has been in love with Rei for years. Mariah found out and told the Village Elders and he was exiled. He knew Rei was here and figured he could stay here awhile. Of course, he didn't know about the three of us, but like before, he thought Kai was pretty hot and we figured, the more the merrier."

Rolling his eyes Bryan set Corcoran on the floor and tossed the gnawed on shoe to him. The puppy settled at his feet with a growl, teeth digging into black leather. "Kai, stop giving him people willing to have sex with him. He's going to die if he doesn't get some blood to the head on top."

"At least I'm getting sex from something besides my left hand." Tala sat up as Kai and Li sat on either side of him. "I'm surprised your hand hasn't fallen off yet."

Bryan slid his arm around Rei's shoulders as the younger teen sat down next to him. "Believe it or not, I have a partner. Unlike you I'm happy with just one."

He was hard put not to laugh. Rei had gone stiff against his side, Li and Kai looked shocked and Tala looked like he had stopped breathing, the colour leeching from his face.

-----

Tala slowly pushed open the door to Bryan's room, figuring that if his friend wanted to be left alone the door would have been completely closed and not half open. He could see Corcoran on the floor at the foot of the bed asleep, rounded stomach rising evenly. Moving quietly he padded to the side of the bed, eyes skimming over his friend.

Bryan was sprawled on his back in the middle of the massive bed. One arm was thrown over his eyes and the other was resting on his stomach. His pants were undone, the sides folded neatly back to reveal a triangle of pale flesh and the dark shirt he was wearing was pushed up, revealing a gauze patch taped to the crest of his hip.

Breath catching in his throat he rubbed at the wide leather bracelet circling his right wrist, instinctively knowing what was under the gauze. He knelt on the side of the bed, one hand resting on the back of Bryan's hand. "Can I see it?"

A slight flicker of long fingers was his only answer. Turning slightly he eased his fingers under the tape and peeled the gauze of, feeling lightheaded at what greeted him. The gryphon tattoo, done completely in black ink was exquisite. He gently dragged his fingers over the reddened skin, knowing his friend could handle the pain. "I can't believe you did this. What happened to your promise?"

Bryan lifted his arm slightly to glare at his friend. "I made that promise six years ago. Things change Tala." There was a brief pause before he found his voice again. "I've changed."

Hand skimming over the tattoo Tala stretched on his stomach, close enough to Bryan that they touched at hip and shoulder. Resting his head on his folded arms he looked at his friend, remembering the call he had received only days early. To anyone else Bryan would have sounded completely calm but Tala had been able to hear the shock and barely there tremor in the accented voice. "Why did you do it?"

The lean body next to him shifted and he rolled onto his hip, blue eyes widening in shock. "Holy fuck. You're in love with him aren't you? If you weren't you wouldn't have put his mark on your skin. Fuck, you were in love with Kai for all that time and you never did anything like this."

"I trust Robert more than I trust Kai."

Tala sat up and spread his fingers over the tattoo, feeling Bryan's warmth sink into his hand. "And what happens if he doesn't return your feelings?"

"Then I have a tattoo I chose and I don't get what I want again." Lifting his arm he smirked at Tala. "But then I've gotten used to that haven't I?"

He pushed at Tala. "Now either lie down or get the hell out of here. I want to sleep."

Grinning Tala stretched back out next to his friend.

-----

Dieter looked at Robert over the top of his book, wondering what was bothering him. His godson was slumped in his chair, eyes closed, hands folded across his stomach. He was oddly tense, the faintest hints of a frown tugging at his lips.

Closing his book Dieter gently knocked his foot against Robert's leg, smiling when he had Robert's attention. "What has you so wound up? I doubt it has anything to do with the business. Even when we are the most stressed trying to straighten everything out you have never been this tense."

He watched as Robert raised a hand to touch the side of his throat, a flush staining his cheeks. "Not business." Robert's frown deepened for a moment before easing. "Personal reasons."

Smiling Dieter rubbed at his beard. For years rumours had been flying around their circles on just who would be the one to land the wealthy Jurgen heir. And finally, it seemed Robert had chosen his own partner with none of the gossip mongers having any idea. "Ah, woman troubles."

The flush across Robert's cheeks darkened and it took Dieter a moment to realize what had provoked that reaction. He smiled and leaned forward to pat his godson's knee. "Ah. Man trouble."

Dieter didn't think it was possible but Robert's flush deepened and his eyes dropped. He could tell Robert was feeling ashamed and he hated having made his godson feel that way. "Robbie, look at me." Dieter waited until dark eyes met his. "I was your father's best friend, I dated your mother, and I was there when you were born. Believe it or not, I am not quite as hidebound as some of your father's compatriots. All that really matters to me is that you are happy."

The tension drained out of Robert and he sank back into the chair. "Thank you Dieter. Do you mind if we make a quick stop in France on the way back? You are of course welcome to continue home but I have someone I need to speak to."

"Of course. After all you're the one paying for the fuel."

-----

Oliver looked up from the cutting board to where Robert was standing, with a glass of wine in hand, by the wall of windows of his apartment over looking the cityscape. Sixteen years he had known Robert and he didn't think he had ever seen his friend quite so relaxed.

Robert had shed his suit jacket, tie hanging from the pocket. He had undone the top two buttons of his shirt and was going barefoot, his shoes tucked neatly next to the couch. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and Oliver enjoyed watching the smooth movement of Robert's muscles as he swirled his wine glass.

"Where's Johnny?"

Tossing the onions into the sauce he was making Oliver picked his own glass up and moved to join his friend. "There's some MacGregor family function this week. And as much as I love Johnny, I do not love his family enough to go through that pain with him."

"Understandable. I have met his siblings. I cannot imagine dealing with his extended family." Robert took a drink of his wine, trying to find a way to say what needed to be said. He knew Oliver would support him, no matter what he said and that made him decide to simply say what he was thinking.

"I love him."

Oliver hastily raised the glass to hide his smile. He had known it would only be a matter of time before Robert finally admitted to what he felt. The only thing left was to find out if Bryan felt the same way, if what Oliver had seen in the way the Russian looked at Robert was love.

"Looks like I need to collect some money from the others." Oliver shifted closer to Robert, sliding an arm around his friend's waist, pleasantly surprised when Robert's arm moved around his shoulder. It was rare he was allowed so close. "I'm happy for you. I think you and Bryan are very good together."

Robert smiled. "Don't try to change the topic Oliver. I should have known you were betting on me. Johnny's idea I'm sure."

"Yeah. We made a bet about how long it would take you to admit to it. I said within two months of us realizing you two were together, Enrique said six months and Johnny of course, never."

Taking a drink Robert shook his head. "Johnny's bet does not surprise me. I have little doubt he was hoping this was something that was simply going to pass. And don't tell me how much you won. I'm sure it is a considerable amount."

Oliver laughed. "Yes it is. Have you told him yet?" He was surprised when he felt Robert tense. "I'll take that as a no."

"I was precipitously pulled from the bed several days ago. There wasn't really much time to talk." Robert drained his glass. "Not that I am ready to tell him. I need a chance to think about what this is going to mean for the family."

Taking Robert's glass Oliver set both glasses on the coffee table behind them before turning into his friend, arms sliding around Robert's waist. He rested his head on Robert's chest, smiling when Robert pulled him closer. "For once Robert, you should think about your happiness first and worry about your family second. Now let's get you fed so you can get home and spend the night with your lover."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, just Corcoran.

A/N: Well, I finally have this completely written, so the updates will hopefully be some what regular. Enjoy.

Robert pushed his bedroom door open, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. The light next to the bed was on, the stained-glass shade throwing spots of red, orange, yellow and amber spots on Bryan's back and hair, painting a mosaic of colour across his pale skin.

Setting his bag by the door Robert moved further into the room, acutely aware of Bryan's eyes on him. He moved to the armoire and shed his suit, leaving it piled near the floor before going into the bathroom. Coming out in a cloud of steam, dressed in a T-shirt and boxers he slid into the bed.

A hand slid under his shirt, warm and heavy and Robert turned towards Bryan, reaching out without any real thought. Bryan's skin was warm and surprisingly soft under his fingers, with only the faintest hints of scars under his fingers. He tugged and Bryan followed, pressing warm against his side, a thigh thrown across his legs.

Warm breath touched his temple, followed by the faintest touch of lips and Robert closed his eyes, swamped by the feel of Bryan against him and the emotion the warmth provoked. He turned, fingers brushing across the big scar on his lover's back, drawing a shudder from the big body pressed against his, feeling the hard press of Bryan's erection against his hip. Lips touched the corner of his mouth and Robert shifted catching Bryan's mouth with his own. He slid his hand between their bodies, back brushing against his lover's erection, drawing a low groan that echoed through his body.

Bryan's hand slid between them, fingers tangling briefly with Robert's before curling around before sliding into his lover's boxers, cupping his erection. Groaning Robert buried his face against Bryan's neck, his hand mimicking Bryan's movements. He froze for a moment at the feeling of Bryan's erection hot and hard in his hand.

It should have been terrifying, the feel of a cock heavy in his hand. The thought of sharing such intimacy with anyone else was unbearable and Robert curled closer, pressing his face into Bryan's neck. He couldn't pinpoint the moment his feelings for Bryan had moved from simple affection to the undeniable love he was feeling but it was impossible to ignore now, how much he needed Bryan in his life.

Robert came with a gasp and felt Bryan stiffen against him seconds later, his lover's release warm and sticky on his hand. Eyes shut tight he burrowed even closer to Bryan, his hand sliding to the Russian's hip. A heavy leg settled over his tugging him closer and Bryan's hand moved up under his shirt to rest on his back and he couldn't even care about the cooling wetness against his back.

Feeling overwhelmed Robert couldn't find the energy to move, his fingers clenching spasmodically against the sharp curve of Bryan's hip.

Bryan, sensing the older teen's turmoil dipped his head, lips following the curve of Robert's ear, nose nuzzling at the curl of dark hair just behind it. He started speaking in Russian, the words low and rolling, knowing Robert wouldn't understand them, but it didn't matter. The tone was enough, Robert slowly relaxing against him, tension draining from the lean body.

Trailing kisses from ears to lips Bryan slowly eased back from his lover. He pulled his hand out from Robert's shirt, noting the way Robert didn't really move, short of rolling into the warm hollow he had left behind.

Not bothering to turn on the bathroom light Bryan found a washcloth and soaked it in hot water. Pushing his boxers off he cleaned up and rewet the rag before going back into the bedroom. Hand stroking down Robert's back and thigh he managed to get his lover stripped and cleaned up. Dropping the cloth to the floor Bryan leaned down and brushed a kiss to Robert's soft cock.

Moving back up he stretched out on his back, pleasantly surprised when Robert settled on top of him, an arm wrapped around his chest, a leg between his, head pillowed on his right shoulder.

"Too heavy?" Robert's voice was a low burr, his accent deeper on those two words than Bryan had ever heard it.

He touched a finger to the scar on Robert's shoulder before running his hand down the dip of his lover's spine. Hand spread wide on the small of his lover's back Bryan dragged the sheet up with his other hand. Robert was four inches shorter and at least twenty pounds lighter than him. Having his lover sprawled on top was no hardship "No."

Sleep was a long time in coming as Bryan rubbed circles on warm skin, luxuriating in the feel of Robert against him and his lover's silent trust.

-----

Drawing up the zipper on his vest up Bryan paused in the office to the doorway. Robert was sitting on the desk, something he would not have imagined seeing after he had first arrived in the castle. To add even more to the oddness of the scene his lover was in dark jeans and a worn black T-shirt that was grey with age. He was on the phone, his irritation evident in every word.

Bryan stepped into the office and settled in the chair in front of the massive desk, kicking his feet up on the worn wood by his lover's hip. Tipping his head back he closed his eyes, smiling when he felt Robert's hand on his leg, gently rubbing. He felt warmth curl in his chest and grow at the feel of strong fingers through denim.

Three months since the night of the party and the return from their respective trips out of the country and they'd fallen comfortably together. Robert no longer jumped out of bed the moment he woke and had actually taken to lying in next to him, pressed close.

There was the soft click of a phone being set back in its cradle and warm fingers cradled his face. Lips touched his, followed by the faintest brush of tongue and Bryan canted his head slightly, deepening the kiss. It still sent a thrill through him, Robert's shyness when it came to the physical aspect of their relationship.

And Bryan had been careful to not push further than Robert was ready for. Shared hand jobs and the four times he had gone down on Robert had been the extent of their sexual contact, which had been enough for him. Tala suffered from an overactive libido, something that had driven all of them insane in the minimal privacy of the Abbey. In direct contrast, Bryan got almost as much pleasure from just being with his partner.

Pulling back Bryan bit down lightly on Robert's lower lip, tongue flickering out to soothe the small sting. Tracing a circle on the back of his lover's hand he turned his face into the palm against his cheek, pressing a kiss to the soft skin of Robert's wrist. "I'm thinking I'm going to head into town and check out the local bars."

Robert leaned back slightly, but not enough to break contact between them. "Were you planning on taking a car? I would like to be able to warn Gustav off before he calls law enforcement of some kind."

Hand trailing up Robert's arm and across his shoulders Bryan cupped his lover's neck, thumb tracing the fine hairs at the nape. "No. I figured a walk would do me some good, and this way, if I get trashed I don't have to worry about crashing a car it would take me the rest of my natural life to pay off."

He smirked up at his lover, voice pitched low when he spoke. "Although now I have other skills that might be used as payment instead of endlessly balancing the Jurgen finances."

A blush spread across Robert's cheeks and Bryan couldn't help but laugh. "Who knew you could turn that colour from such an innocent comment."

Robert drew back, the epitome of wounded noble and it would have been completely believable if not for the sparkle of amusement in dark eyes. "Hardly an innocent statement, but I suppose that is what I get for having such an uncouth brute as a lover."

Dropping his feet to the floor Bryan stood and pressed close to Robert, one hand on his back. "True, but I doubt any of the lovers you might have picked from your circle would be nearly so good at sucking co-"

Laughing he let Robert push him away. "I know, uncouth brute. I'm leaving now."

-----

Turning the page of his book Robert settled deeper into the plush armchair near the fire place. There was a glass of wine on the table by the chair and Corcoran was a warm, fuzzy weight against his bare feet and lower legs. It was late enough that the staff had retired for the night and it was good to have some time to his self, even if having Bryan around wasn't a difficulty.

His cell phone, on the table next to the wine glass started ringing it and he grabbed it. There were only six people who had the number, his mother, Dieter, Oliver, Johnny, Enrique and Bryan. Flipping the phone open he pushed Corcoran down as the puppy tried to jump into his lap, excited by the ringing phone.

Phone tucked against his ear Robert gave up trying to keep Corcoran out of his lap. "Hello."

Eyes falling shut in frustration Robert sighed and scratched at Corcoran's ears as he listened to the words, trying not to envision what had happened.

"Of course. I will be in as soon as possible." Blowing out a sigh he dropped his cell phone back to the table. Part of him wasn't surprised, that Bryan had managed to get in trouble in such a small town. Trouble always seemed to follow his lover where ever he went.

Sliding his arm around Corcoran he stood and set the gangly puppy back on the floor. His shoes, a worn pair of runners, were tucked under the side table and he slipped them on without worrying about the laces.

He whistled and Corcoran followed, bounding at his side as he made his way to the key rack on the wall by the door leading to the garage. Paying no attention to which set of keys he grabbed he locked Corcoran in the kennel just outside the garage.

The only surprising thing was that it had taken so long for Bryan to get into the kind of trouble that he needed to be bailed out from.

-----

The desk Sergeant jerked to his feet as Robert strode into the police station, knocking some paper work to the floor. "Lord Jurgen, welcome. We hadn't expected you to be here so quickly."

Robert glared at the man, absently noting the way the officer seemed to fidgeting, as though he was uncomfortable with his presence. "Yes well, when I receive a call this late in the evening saying one of my friends was injured in a bar fight I find it is imperative to come get the entire truth. What happened?"

Picking a file up off his desk the Sergeant flicked it open. "Your friend was at the Dragon. It seems three of the younger patrons, who were big into Beyblading when it first started recognized him from the World Championships and took offense at him for being in their bar. According to witnesses your friend simply ignored them, which just made them even more irate. They were drunk and attacked Mr. Kuznetsov."

Hand curling into a fist Robert fought the urge to jingle his keys in agitation. "Continue."

The officer nodded, eyes fixed on the file in his hands. "Mr. Kuznetsov managed to subdue all three of his attackers and all of them will be spending the next four days in the hospital. He suffered some minor injuries himself, but the paramedics saw to him at the scene. We have to wait until his attackers are conscious to get their statements, but they might be pressing charges. Mr. Kuznetsov used more force than was necessary in the situation and his attackers would be well in their rights to pursue legal action."

Ignoring the flicker of his conscience Robert took a half step forward. "A sentiment I can understand, but Bryan was raised in a dangerous and abusive place and as such takes threats against his welfare very seriously. Please make sure the miscreants and their lawyers know exactly what they will be up against should this matter be taken to court. Where is Bryan?"

Lookin uncomfortable the man set the file down and gestured towards a door in the back. "He's in a holding cell in the back. We didn't want to release him until you arrived here."

Robert arched an eyebrow at the man. "I realize I have little knowledge about police procedure, but I am fairly certain it is unusual to keep an assault victim locked up"

"You're correct sir, but Mr. Kuznetsov was extremely upset after the paramedics finished with him and we thought it best to keep him isolated until you arrived." Pushing open a door the sergeant inclined his head towards another door. "Right through there sir. There's an officer on the other side that will let your friend out."

Ignoring the man Robert pushed through the door, ignoring the guard, eyes immediately going to Bryan who was in the first cell. His lover's eyes were closed, head tipped backward, the tendons in his throat limed by the poor light of the cell. Bryan's left hand had been bandaged again and was resting on his thigh, fingers slightly curled and it looked like there was a faint bruise coming up on his right cheek.

"Falke."

Pale eyes, luminous in the faint light of the cell opened and locked on his and Robert could see everything. Bryan's anger, his frustration, face pulled tight against the pain of his often damaged left hand and Robert felt his heart constrict.

So reminiscent of their first meeting, nine months ago and Robert wrapped his hands around the bars and leaned against them, eyes closed. It hurt to see Bryan locked up for defending himself and in that moment he vowed to do everything in his power to make sure that nothing like this never happened to his lover again.

"Bryan."

A slight scuff of shoes on concrete and a hand cupped his cheek, a thumb touching his lips. Not caring about the guard he turned into the touch, pressing a kiss to the calloused palm.

Bryan mimicked Robert, resting his forehead against the bars, content too be that close to his partner even with the barrier between them. "Nothing serious Robert. A bruise and a stiff hand."

Robert nodded and pressed another kiss into Bryan's palm. A fight that would have disabled anyone else and Bryan had walked away with minor injuries. It was one of the only things he could thank Biovolt for; that Bryan could walk away from getting jumped by three people.

Stepping back from the bars Robert glanced at the guard who was studiously trying not to look at them. "Let him out."

The guard nodded and pressed a button on his panel. The moment the cell door was open Bryan stepped out, giving the guard a scathing look before stalking towards the door. Robert ignored the guard and followed his lover out of the station, nodding to the desk sergeant as he passed.

No words were spoken as they made their way outside and got on the road. Movement caught his attention and Robert watched from the corner of his eye as his lover removed the bandage. "Should you do that?"

Bryan slowly flexed his fingers, the bandage draped over his legs like a snakeskin. "The paramedics are paranoid and I know my body better than they do. It'll be fine without any support."

Silence descended again and Robert jumped when a hand rested on his thigh, broad thumb stroking a curved path on his leg. He dropped his hand from the steering wheel to rest over Bryan's, lacing their fingers together.

It wasn't until the castle came into view, a dark patch blocking out the stars that Robert finally allowed his thoughts to turn away from the warmth of Bryan's hand on his leg to what had happened at the jail. He had used his family's name and the power behind it to threaten the men who had attacked Bryan, to make them drop charges in the face of a legal battle they wouldn't be able to win.

The few times he had been in various boarding schools Robert had been disgusted by the way the other kids in the school did whatever they wanted before using their parents power to get out of any trouble. After a fellow student had been killed in an accident designed by two other classmates and the perpetrators had simply gotten off with a fine and expulsion Robert had vowed to never use the Jurgen name for such a selfish purpose.

Eight years and the vow was dust in less then five minutes, all to protect his lover.

Parking outside the garage Robert killed the engine and slid out, closing the door with more force than was necessary, frustration at the situation and anger at himself overriding common sense.

Robert glared at Bryan over the top of the car, lips pressed in a thin line. "I would appreciate it if you stayed in your own room for this evening." Turning on heel he strode towards the castle, anger visible in his every moment.

Slamming the door Bryan stared at his lover's retreating back. In the three months since the party and his first night sharing the noble's bed he hadn't spent a single night in his own room. Most of his stuff was still in the room that was nominally his but enough of it had migrated to Robert's room to make it seem like he belonged there. With a low growl he followed the older teen, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around.

He caught the fist the knight threw at him and using the momentum turned so they were standing back to chest, one arm across Robert's shoulder, free hand wrapped around his wrists. Fine tremors wracked the body in his arms and he kissed the pale neck, wanting some way to ease whatever was bothering the older teen. "Why are you mad at me?"

Not expecting any further violence from his normally calm lover he wasn't prepared for the foot that slammed down on his instep. Yelping in pain he didn't even try to stop Robert as he twisted out of his arms.

The noble stared at his lover, arms folded across his chest. "I never said I was mad at you falke, you simply assumed I was." He raised a hand to keep Bryan from speaking. "I am mad at myself. When I was younger I promised myself that I would never use my influence to help someone I love get out of trouble."

Shock froze Bryan in place and he couldn't move no matter how much he wanted. He had convinced himself that Robert would never fully return his feelings and he was okay with that, had planned on staying at the castle until Robert grew tired of his presence. No one wanted a nearly insane lover around for long.

The thought that Robert would actually develop such deep feelings for him, let alone admit to them had never crossed his mind.

A bittersweet smile pulling at his lips Robert turned and went inside. He was sure Bryan needed time to digest what had been said and he wanted a little time alone, to come to terms with what had happened. Admitting his feelings had been spur of the moment, driven by Bryan's injuries.

Once back in his room he locked the door, knowing even that would be a minor deterrent if Bryan really tried. He was an expert at many things that were morally questionable. Settling in one of the arm chairs by the dead hearth he took his signet ring off, weighing it in his palm.

It was dark with age, having been passed from father to son for hundreds of years. When he'd been younger he couldn't wait to have the ring, the power and prestige that came with being Lord Jurgen, protector and patriarch of the family. And now, at nearly twenty years old he was willing to destroy that family name for an ill tempered, sarcastic male. His ancestors were probably rolling over in their graves.

The door handle rattled and the sound of something heavy hitting the door echoed through the room followed by a muffled fuck. Robert smiled and set the ring on the small table by the two chairs. Some how, being a Jurgen wasn't so important anymore.

Knowing he was too wound up to sleep he stood, intending to retrieve a file he knew was in the small writing desk near the balcony. There was no sanctuary left in his home from work.

Strong hands settled on his shoulders and he was spun around and pressed back against the wall, Bryan holding him in place, with a leg between his, wrists pinned above his head with one hand. Bryan's other hand was tight on his hip, more as a ground than to keep him in place.

Tilting his head back he met Bryan's gaze, not surprised to see anger. He knew that taking a swing at his lover probably hadn't been the best idea, but he had been frustrated and angry, upset with the idiots who had started the fight in the bar and the police for their less than stellar treatment of Bryan

The grip on his wrists tightened and he relaxed. There was nothing to fear from Bryan's anger, though he knew some people would disagree with him. After all the time they had spent together he had come to realize something about his lover. While Bryan's temper was quick and burned hot he never let it control him. If anything, it sharpened his mental acuity, made him even more dangerous.

"Did you mean what you said?" Bryan's voice was low, his accent thicker as it tended to become when he was emotionally stressed.

It was all he could do to nod, knowing exactly what Bryan was asking. Blurting it out hadn't been his intention, but with his emotions running high it had been inevitable. He had not meant to say the words, but he would never take them back, because they were the truth. "Yes."

The hand around his wrist loosened, Bryan's hand sliding up to tangle their fingers together. Some of the tightness between them drained away and Bryan leaned forward, pressing his forehead against his partner's cheek. When he spoke his voice was harsh. "I can't say it Robert. It's not that the emotion isn't there but my words have never meant much to me."

He kissed Robert's jaw before continuing. "When I first went to the Abbey there were lots of children there. It took them three years to cull the group down to the five of us. That night, they pulled us all out of our rooms and dragged us to the bowels of the Abbey. Once there they tattooed us all on the back of our wrists."

Robert tried not to flinch when the hand on his hip tightened to the point of pain. He knew it wasn't intentional, that Bryan was caught in the past.

"I don't know if anyone ever noticed, but we always keep our wrists covered. You saw the scar on my right wrist after my concussion. When I was twelve, as a way to show them they didn't have control over me I cut the tattoo out of my arm. I had passed out from blood loss and probably would have died if Kai and Tala hadn't found me."

He pulled back, needing to see Robert's eyes when as he finished his tale. "That big scar on my back is from Boris after he discovered what I had done. While I was healing from that and my own inflicted wound I promised myself I would never wear another's mark for as long as I lived. I've held onto that promise for the last six years and then something changed."

Bryan stepped back slightly and released his lover's hip, undoing his pants. He pushed the fabric down to reveal the tattoo on the crest of his hip, the ink dark against pale skin. It was a seated gryphon with its tail wrapped around his feet, wings partially spread.

Reaching up he cupped Robert's face, thumb stroking over his cheek. "It was the only way I could to show it."

He pushed against the hand restraining his and Bryan squeezed before letting go. Hand trembling Robert reached up to brush his fingers over the bruise darkening Bryan's cheek. "I understand."

Bryan's head dipped. Lips touched his forehead, cheeks, the corner of his mouth and Robert shifted, mouth meeting Bryan's, tongue licking at his lover's lower lip. He pressed closer to the big, warm body, Bryan's erection hard against his hip.

Robert worked his hand between them, touching the tattoo on his lover's hip even as Bryan pushed him back against the wall, deepening the kiss, tongue gliding slickly against his.

Sliding his hand from Bryan's cheek into fine, silky lavender hair, he leaned into his lover. With a last fleeting touch to the tattoo Robert wiggled his hand into the open vee of Bryan's pants, fingers curling around the warm bulk of his lover's cock as far as the cotton of the boxers would allow.

His touch drew a groan from Bryan and his lover's hips thrust against him. Pulling back slightly to catch his breath he caught his lover's lip, biting down slightly. Bryan's panting warmed his cheek and Robert released his cock, fingers slipping through the slit, again taking Bryan's cock into hand.

He passed his thumb over the head of Bryan's cock, gathering the drop of moisture that had gathered there, spreading it over the sensitive crown. Bryan thrust against him and Robert moved his hand, cupping his hand over the turgid flesh, one finger teasing the base.

Bryan's hand moved from where it was on the wall, brushing his shoulder and down his side, before pushing between them, scrabbling to undo Robert's belt.

He stepped back to give his partner room to work, hand still tucked against Bryan's cock. The belt dropped to the floor and nimble fingers moved to his zipper, easing it down and popping the button. Bryan's hand eased under his shirt, finger tracing a circle around his navel even as his lover kissed him again, and Robert lost himself in the slow press and glide of Bryan's kiss and the minute movements of his partner's cock in his hand.

Robert wasn't sure how Bryan managed to get the rest of their clothing stripped but the next thing he was fully aware of was being on his back on the bed, Bryan straddling him. Eyes drawn to the gryphon tattoo on his lover's hip he dragged his thumb over it, awed by what it meant that Bryan, despite his hellish early life loved him enough to bear his symbol for all time.

Bryan shifted over him, leaving forward and he continued to thumb the tattoo, his other hand roaming, tracing the delineation of muscles on Bryan's stomach. Moving higher he followed a faint scar and gently touched a nipple before going back to mapping the fine scars.

Watching as Bryan settled back he found his eyes drawn to the lubrication in his lover's long fingers. The lid was flipped open and Robert had to force his hands to keep moving, not wanting Bryan to catch his sudden tension as he watched the cool gel ooze over his lover's fingers. While mostly innocent to intimacy between men he wasn't stupid and he knew what lube was used for besides easing hand jobs.

Mesmerized he watched as Bryan spread the gel over his fingers before rising on his knees and reaching back. There was a grunt of discomfort from his lover and Robert smoothed his hands over Bryan's sides, hoping to ease his lover.

Bryan's face was a picture of concentration, eyes closed, brow furrowed, teeth digging into his lower lip. Thumb again rubbing over the tattoo Robert found his attention riveted on the stretch and pull of Bryan's arm as he worked himself open.

Breath leaving his lungs in a sigh Bryan opened his eyes, dark with lust. He picked the lube back up and squeezed more onto his fingers. Shifting slightly he reached back and Robert couldn't help but thrust into the slick hand around his cock. Twice the hand slid down his length and he couldn't look away from the pleasure on Bryan's face.

The hand vanished for a moment before returning as Bryan rose higher on his knees and he found it suddenly hard to breathe, knowing what was coming. Tight heat engulfed the head of his cock and he barely managed to abort his upward thrust.

Bryan's hands curved over his shoulders and his lover sank the rest of the way down, a low groan falling from parted lips.

A hot and unbelievably tight channel surrounded him and Robert flexed his hand on Bryan's hips, not capable of moving.

He didn't remember much of his drunken coupling with Vivian but he doubted it had felt so right.

Moving Robert opened his mouth under Bryan's for a slow, deep kiss, neither of them willing to break their three points of contact.

Bryan broke away first but didn't draw back, licking and nibbling at Robert's lower lip, hips shifting minutely.

With a shaky exhalation Bryan eased back, a deep groan of pleasure echoing in his chest as the movement pressed Robert's cock against his prostate.

Robert thrust upward, as Bryan's movement tightened his entrance around his cock, pleasure racing through his body.

Hands tight on Bryan's hips hard, hard enough to bruise Robert stared at his lover, suddenly struck by his beauty. Bryan would never be considered that by most people, his features to broad, to square, to masculine, his eyes to feral even at the best of the time to be beautiful. But here, with Bryan over him, head thrown back, a pale flush suffusing his neck and upper chest, muscles pulled tight he was the most beautiful male Robert had ever seen.

Needing to touch he eased his grip and stroked his thumbs over the hollows of Bryan's hips before moving higher. Over sleekly muscled flanks, his palms slid over pebbled nipples that drew a shudder from the big body over him. He cupped Bryan's shoulders, fingers tracing curves of muscle.

Sliding his hands over Robert drew a finger over the wing of Bryan's shoulder, touching the scar as he did. Lower over more scars and hard muscle, coming to rest just above the swell of Bryan's ass.

Robert paused, fingers of one hand rubbing at the downy skin above Bryan's cleft. Sliding a hand back to Bryan's hip he slid two fingers lower, barely dipping into the crevasse.

Another hesitation and he pushed his fingers lower, touching the stretched skin of Bryan's entrance. He moved his fingers over what he could touch, awed at the feel of where he and Bryan were joined.

"One."

Robert looked up to find Bryan watching him, a narrow ring of colour visible around the pupils. "What?"

Bryan rocked forward, drawing a moan from both of them and his voice was a throaty growl when he spoke. "Push a finger in."

The words sent a thrill through Robert and without any real thought, trusting Bryan completely, he folded a finger back and pressed, index finger sliding into the clasp of his lover's body.

Teeth sinking into his lower lip Bryan started moving, thighs straining as he rose, keeping Robert's cock and finger in his body.

It was reaction that had Robert moving to press up as Bryan slid down, not wanting to be separated from his lover.

Bryan came first, his body tensing, a feral groan echoing around the room. His cock, dusky pink in colour, slowly deflated the last strands of semen dripping onto Robert's stomach.

The sight of Bryan's release on his stomach and the final spasm of his lover's body around him threw Robert over the edge. Eyes shut he rode out his orgasm, hands tight on Bryan.

He barely felt Bryan move and was barely aware of sliding from his lover's body. Bryan was a heavy weight against his side, sweaty forehead pressed on his shoulder. Tipping his head towards his lover Robert pressed his nose into sweat dampened hair, a ripple of pleasure spreading through his body as Bryan's musky scent surrounded him.

Robert dragged his hand down Bryan's back, and lower, two fingers sliding through the warm stickiness at his lover's entrance. He felt Bryan shift, spreading his legs. Feeling suddenly curious he dipped his fingers in the damp ring of muscle, barely teasing the inside.

Warm breath touched his neck, followed by the faintest hint of teeth. "Go ahead."

Trusting his lover's words Robert did as he was told, two fingers sliding easily into Bryan's body. He paused for a moment before twisting his hands, fingers brushing over a spongy bump.

The teeth on his neck became a bite and he did it again, the second touch causing Bryan to jerk against him. Bryan's hand curled around his neck lightly, thumb resting against his pulse point.

"No more at the moment."

He started to remove his fingers but Bryan's entrance tightened around them and Robert understood the unspoken words, leaving his fingers inside his lover's body.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, only Corcoran.

A/N: Okay, from this point on, the jumps in time between the chapters of the story increases, as everything starting with this chapter is a vingette.

Enjoy.

* * *

Dropping the file into the seat next to him Dieter picked up the next one. Using the cover of opening the folder he glanced at his godson. Robert was reading his own file, forehead furrowed as he stared down at the paper. Under his left hand was a black jeweler's box that he hadn't stopped touching since they had taken off.

It had been a year since he had learned of Robert's partner and short of asking about his welfare he had never pushed any further. There had been no rumours about the Jurgen heir that had crossed his way, but he wasn't overly surprised. The Jurgen family was notorious for being able to keep their personal business out of the public eye. Now however, with what was clearly a ring box distracting Robert his curiosity was roused.

"Robert."

He waited until he had his godson's attention before inclining his head towards the box. "Your partner. He isn't someone you know from school is he?" Robert shook his head and Dieter leaned back in his chair. "He isn't someone from our circle either."

Robert shook his head. "Not at all. He's-" He swallowed. "You know him. Bryan Kuznetsov, from the World Championships three years ago."

Shock rendered Dieter mute. He had followed Beyblading because of Robert and he remembered the pale, cruel teen well. Much to his dismay, part of him had been glad his godson had not been the one to go against him, though after seeing what had happened to the neko-jin he had felt sick.

Sensing the older man's feelings Robert pushed the file in front of him away, both hands wrapped around the box. "What happened at the Championship was not the fault of any of the Demolition Boys. They were all taken at an extremely young age and abused. Bryan has more scars than many people three times his age. BBA took them into custody afterwards and the four of them went through two years of therapy with councilors and psychiatrists."

"Dieter, he cut a tattoo out of the back of his wrist rather than let Biovolt have even that much over him and nearly bled to death. What happened at the Worlds is never going to happen again. I know few people who witnessed it would believe me, but I trust Bryan with my life and nothing will ever change that."

Dieter couldn't help but smile. When Robert's father had died almost four years ago he had pushed against having Robert named as the Jurgen Enterprise CEO. He didn't doubt his godson's abilities as Robert had been groomed since early childhood to take over the holdings. And Robert had done an amazing job of running the company, asking for help from the older board members and at the same time showing that he was Ehren's son.

Never had Dieter heard such conviction in Robert's voice as now, not even in the middle of the numerous overtakings he had orchestrated in the past four years. Now, hearing the emotion in the clipped words he found that he believed Robert, believed that despite what had happened at the Worlds that his godson was in no danger from Bryan.

"And the box?"

Robert handed the box to his godfather. "A promise."

He accepted the box and opened the lid. Inside, nestled in black velvet was an exquisitely crafted platinum ring, the wide oval etched with a gryphon in front of a flail, Robert's personal coat of arms. "Beautiful."

Closing the box he handed it back to Robert with a slight smile. "Best of luck Robert."

-----

Robert set the box on the table near the bed, knowing Bryan would see it. His lover was extremely observant and tended to notice things that were out of place. The box, on the normally clean table would catch his attention in seconds.

He whistled and Corcoran bounced up and followed him from the room. Corcoran flopped on the floor in front of the unlit fireplace with a bone Gretchen had given him and Robert settled in at the desk, pulling the newest papers requiring his signature close.

Halfway through the stack Robert raised his head when Corcoran barked.

Bryan was standing in the doorway, his hair dark from the shower. Water droplets slid down his chest and darkened the band of his jeans. His eyes were hard and Robert could see the ring box clenched in one big hand, Bryan's knuckles white from the strength of his grip.

"What is this?" Bryan's voice was tight, his accent thick and Robert had to fight the urge to apologize. He hadn't meant to set his lover on edge and hated doing it, not ever wanting to make Bryan feel like he wasn't in control of his own life. His lover didn't deserve to have that done to him ever again.

Leaning back in the chair Robert met his lover's gaze. "A promise, that if it ever becomes possible, that I would like our partnership to become legal."

Robert watched as Bryan's eyes narrowed and with that small flicker he knew he had managed to push his lover even further up the precipice. It had been a calculated risk, to phrase his words in such a way. They were still young and there was no guarantee that things between them wouldn't change but Robert couldn't even bring himself to think that. Only a year together and already the thought of Bryan leaving him made his heart clench.

He licked his lips. "I know this is unfair of me, to spring this on you, but I wanted, needed you to know."

The tension eased from Bryan's body and Robert watched as his lover opened the box and withdrew the ring. Heart fluttering, time seemed to freeze for the noble as Bryan slid the band onto his left ring finger. Something eased in his mind and heart when the pale-haired teen smirked at him.

Dropping the box to the floor Bryan stalked to the desk and rounded the edge, pulling the chair back. Fingers digging into the worn leather he knelt over his lover, knees wedged between Robert's thighs and the arms of the chair. The chair creaked and groaned under the extra weight but Bryan ignored it, focusing entirely on his partner.

With his free hand he cupped Robert's face, thumb stroking the line from nose to the corner of his mouth. His partner's eyes were dilated and his breathing a little short and it had nothing to do with arousal. Nineteen years Robert had lived without thinking about being in a sexual relationship with a male and now, at twenty he was practically asking his male lover to marry him.

Bryan couldn't imagine what it had taken his lover to come to terms with everything.

Leaning down Bryan kissed his lover's forehead, cheeks and the corner of his mouth, watching as Robert's eyes fell shut under the tenderness. He slid his hand back, fingers tangling in the warm dark hair at the base of Robert's neck and touched their foreheads together.

"I'm never going to leave Robert."

Robert relaxed and blew out a sigh. "I love you."

Fingers ruffling Robert's hair Bryan tilted his head down, licking at his lover's upper lip, nipping at the full lower before taking his mouth in a proper kiss, hand dropping from the chair back to his shoulder, squeezing gently.

He kept it slow and tender when Robert tried to push for more, trying to convey his feelings. A year together and he hadn't said the words, still found that they wouldn't come but he did his best to let Robert know his feelings with other words and his actions.

Hand sliding up to cup Robert' jaw he deepened the kiss, drawing a moan from his lover before pulling back. Another short kiss and Bryan canted his head, lips following the sharp line of Robert's jaw to his ear, breath teasing the curve.

"Let me love you."

-----

Robert arched up to meet Bryan's thrusts, arms wrapped around broad shoulders, feeling the push and flex of his lover's body against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

This was what he had been afraid of losing. The slow, painstaking preparation of his body, the slow push of Bryan's fingers into him. Bryan's weight pressing him deeper into the mattress, the press and glide of Bryan's cock deep inside of him, the overwhelming pleasure as his prostate was stimulated with every thrust.

Bryan shifted over and in him and Robert couldn't stop the cry of pleasure that escaped when the move pushed him further into the bed, trapping his cock more firmly between their bodies.

His lover's arms slipped around him, at shoulders and waist, driving Bryan deeper.

Breath tickled his ear, words coming between pants, literal meaning lost in the language barrier, but Robert understood the feeling behind them, promises Bryan could never make in English.

The muscles under Robert's hands tensed and Bryan slowly sat back, his superior strength pulling Robert up with him, pressed chest to chest, his cock in the hollow between them.

Robert cried out as the shift in position pushed his lover deeper, body trembling, the muscles in his lower back locking up.

A hand settled on his back, rubbing in circles and Bryan's voice, low and smooth. "Easy love. Relax and breathe."

Eyes shut Robert listened to Bryan's voice, the word love doing more to ease his body than the hand.

A moment more and Robert started moving, hands on Bryan's shoulders, thighs tensing. One of Bryan's hands remained on his hip, holding and guiding and the other curled around his cock, thumb teasing the slit on each upstroke.

Fingers digging into Bryan's shoulders Robert came, semen spilling over their chests and stomachs, dribbling over Bryan's hand.

Head dipping down Robert caught Bryan's mouth still rocking on his lover's cock through the aftershocks of his own orgasm, intent on bringing Bryan off.

The hand on his hip tightened, keeping him from moving and with three sharp thrusts Bryan came, his grunt of completion echoing through Robert's body.

Robert didn't move when Bryan carefully eased him back to the bed and couldn't hide a wince when his lover pulled from his body. Strong hands glided over his thighs, rubbing out the tension and a hot mouth touched the head of his cock in a kiss before moving away.

He slid his hands into Bryan's hair, fingers following the curves of his lover's skull as Bryan licked the seed from his chest and stomach. A tongue touched his nipple before his partner slid further up and kissed him, tongue teasing his lip before drawing back again.

Bryan slipped from the bed and got a rag. Kneeling on the bed he gently cleaned his lover and himself before dropping it to the floor. He grabbed the blankets at the foot of the bed and pulled them up, curling around Robert, arm draped around his waist. Robert's fingers curled around his wrist and raised it to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the thick scar there.

Breath catching in his throat Bryan waited until he was sure his lover was asleep before nuzzling at the sweat dampened hair behind Robert's ear.

"I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

A/N: Another chapter and the end is getting close. Enjoy.

* * *

"I still think you're cheating."

Bryan tossed his flush down on the table and smirked at Johnny as he pulled the pile of poker chips towards him. "And I still think you're a hardheaded lizard so we're fair. Get better at poker."

Johnny sneered and stood to grab the bottle of scotch off the sidebar and refilled his glass and Bryan's before putting the bottle back down and grabbing the wine, refilling the glasses of the other three. "It's complete chance on the cards you draw. There is no way to get better."

Laughing Bryan collected all the cards and put them back into the deck. "I know, but tell that to the sports channels that show professional poker."

The door to the parlour opened and Gustav appeared, hands followed behind his back. "Master Jurgen, you have a guest. A woman who claims that she's a friend you haven't seen in awhile."

Robert frowned as he took a drink of his wine. "Lady Kilchberg is my only female acquaintance but escort her in Gustav."

The butler nodded and ducked out of the room.

Shuffling the cards Bryan looked at his lover. "Another would be wife lurking in the corners Robert? Am I going to have to scare her off too?"

The colour drained from Robert's face, his eyes dilating from surprise and Bryan twisted in his seat to face the door, wondering what had caused his lover's sudden shock.

A beautiful woman with long black hair and liquid dark eyes stood in the door. She was dressed in a pale pink dress with stiletto heels, a delicate white purse hanging from her elbow. "Robert, sweetheart, it's so good to see you after so long."

Frowning Bryan glanced at his companions. Oliver looked like he was on the verge of passing out, Enrique was staring at the woman like she was a particularly disgusting specimen in a Petri dish and if Johnny's flushed cheeks, angry eyes and the set of his mouth the Scot was seriously contemplating murder.

"And who is the epitome of upper class shallowness?"

Johnny dragged his gaze away from the woman, hands clenched in fists on the table. "Vivian Barclay. I assume in the two years you've been pretending to care about Robert he told you about her. Bitch nearly ruined him."

"Oh. Her."

The Scot leaned back in his chair, a sudden chill pushing away the heat of his anger. The warmth Bryan had been showing on and off through out the day, most of it aimed at Robert was gone. In its place was a coldness he remembered well from four years ago. Pale eyes were hooded, bright with anger and a familiar smirk tugged at Bryan's lips. Johnny watched as Bryan's hand flexed on the arm of his chair, leather creaking under the pressure of his fingers.

"I'll take care of this matter."

The Russian stood, the movement catching Vivian's attention and she stepped further into the room and smiled at him. "You must not run in our circles gorgeous. I think I'd remember seeing you before."

Bryan leaned back against the table with his arms across his chest, legs crossed at the ankle. "So, you're the money grubbing bitch who has no problems ruining someone's life. I'm not sure what it says about your intelligence that you've come back."

Vivian stared at Bryan for a moment, her mouth hanging open unattractively. "Just who do you think you are to speak to the daughter of Lord Barclay in such a way?" Her eyes skittered to Johnny. "Johnny, are you really going to let him talk to me this way?"

Johnny leaned back in his chair, acutely aware of the cold look Bryan was leveling at him. "Yes, because shockingly I like him more than you. I wouldn't piss on you if you were on fire bitch."

Mouth falling open even further Vivian looked to Robert. In her mind there was no way his honour would allow two of his friends to speak to her in such a way. "Robert, I demand you do something about these two."

Before she got an answer Vivian found herself slammed back against the parlour wall, big hands tangled in the front of her coat, the lavender haired man holding her tight against the stone.

"You're a fucking idiot. To waltz in here after what you did and expect compassion. You may have conveniently forgotten how you tried to play Robert and fuck up his life but the others haven't." He pulled her away from the wall and slammed her back, ignoring the way Vivian's head hit the stone. "I haven't forgotten and I found out years later."

Terrified by the absolute lack of emotion in the low voice Vivian curled her hands around Bryan's wrists, digging her manicured nails into pale skin hard enough to draw blood. She watched as the crimson liquid pooled and dropped to the floor and tried to kick, only to be pressed tighter against the wall by his weight. "My father will hear of this and you'll spend the rest of your life in jail."

Bryan grinned, a manic look that sent a shiver down Vivian's spine. "So? People have gone to jail for less, in the protection of ones they love. Although, I'm willing to bet that you never told your daddy about your little ploy to blackmail one of the most powerful families in Germany."

He pressed harder, grin widening as Vivian started to tremble. "Here's the plan you shallow whore. You leave now and never have any contact with the Jurgen family again. If I find out you have, I make one phone call and your family becomes trash, title or no."

Freeing one hand from her lapel Bryan caught Vivian's chin with his fingers, squeezing hard to force her to look at him. "And if you ever try to contact Robert I will hunt you down and kill you, in an extremely unpleasant manner and they will never find your body. Understood?"

Vivian nodded, mouth opening and closing, incapable of forming any real words. She stumbled when Bryan stepped away and with a last, final terrified look Vivian fled the room, her heels clicking on the stone floor.

Johnny watched as Bryan took a deep breath, broad shoulders rising before sinking. When he turned the manic look was gone, replaced with concern and he moved to stand in front of Robert, carefully taking the wine glass from tense fingers.

He continued to watch, expecting Bryan to lord driving off Vivian over Robert's head, to use it as another hold on his friend. What he wasn't prepared for was Bryan gently uncrossing Robert's legs and going to his knees between them. Heedless of the flaking blood drying on his wrists Bryan picked up Robert's hands and pressed kisses to the palms.

A deep shuddering breath shook Robert's body and a hand rose, sliding through pale hair to cradle Bryan's head. Robert leaned forward and they met in the middle, foreheads touching, a sliver of space between their lips. Bryan started talking, his words lost but not the emotion behind them.

"Fuck." Johnny threw back what was left of his scotch and stood, suddenly unable to face what he had been trying to ignore for two years. Throwing open the doors that lead out to the courtyard he climbed up to the wall and leaned against the parapets, closing his eyes against the cool wind.

He heard someone come up behind him and he didn't have to look to know it was Oliver.

"What was that about Johnny?"

Rubbing at his forehead Johnny turned around and leaned back against the wall, looking at the still open doors to the parlour. "Them. Since this entire thing started, I've been hoping that this was all Bryan trying to use Robert. I was waiting for something to happen, waiting to hear that he was no better than Vivian. And then she shows up and Bryan proves me wrong. He threatened to kill her Oliver, with us as witnesses."

He dragged his gaze to his lover, easily reading Oliver's face. "I love you Oliver, but I wouldn't threaten to kill someone for you. I can't imagine being fucked up enough to so callously say you were going to kill a person over something that happened almost four years ago."

Oliver moved closer to his lover and slipped an arm around his waist, fingers tucked under his lover's belt. "That's just the thing Johnny. Think about what came out after Championships, what the Demolition Boys went through. Robert and Bryan have been together for two years, plus when Bryan was just working for him. This is the most stability Bryan has had in his life."

"Robert has become the most important thing in Bryan's life. The way Bryan attacked Vivian proves that he takes any threat against Robert as seriously as one against himself." He canted his head back so he could see Johnny's face clearly.

"Are you ready to admit that Bryan loves Robert that he isn't just fucking with him for his money or amusement? Because he won't show it, but he hates having one of his best friends dislike the man he's chosen to spend the rest of his life with. And they will be together for that long. Neither of them is going to back out of this."

Johnny rested his forehead against Oliver's, one hand sliding up to cup his lover's neck. "Yeah. I can admit to it, and I promise I'll do my best to play nice until I actually like him."

-----

"Falke?"

Bryan shifted at Robert's voice, dropping the rope he had been jerking as Corcoran gnawed on the other end, something about the way Robert had said it causing his skin to prickle.

His lover was standing in the bathroom doorway, wrapped in his heavy maroon brocade robe. Dark purple hair was almost black from water, curling at temple and the nape of his neck, cheeks flushed from the hot water.

He stood and settled on the chaise lounger they had added to their room in place of the two wingbacks. "Robert?"

Robert frowned, rubbing at his chest with one hand. "Would you actually do it?"

"Yes." He waited, expecting harsh words and recriminations; how threatening murder wasn't the way matters were dealt with in polite society, but none of it was forthcoming.

Instead Robert's frown disappeared and he nodded. Taking a breath he stepped over Corcoran and Bryan was shocked when his lover went to his knees between his legs, strong arms wrapping around his waist, head against his chest.

Bryan slid his arms slid around Robert's shoulders, one hand curling lightly around his partner's neck, pulse strong under his fingers.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. Corcoran is mine.

A/N: There will be two more chapters after this one. Enjoy.

-----

Robert set his book down and looked at his lover. They were sprawled on a couch, his feet and legs in Bryan's lap. One of his partner's hands was curled around his foot, thumb stroking the arch. The ring on Bryan's finger caught the firelight and Robert lowered his book to the floor and sat up, drawing his legs free.

Bryan closed his book with a finger marking his place. "Robert?"

Not quite ready to speak Robert lifted Bryan's right hand and kissed the thick scar that was bared by his lover's lack of a watch. For long moments he stayed like that, forehead pressed against Bryan's hand.

"We have to tell my mother."

Frowning Bryan combed fingers through dark hair, hoping it would ease the faint stiffness he could feel in the way Robert was curled next to him. "Okay."

Not relinquishing his hold on Bryan's hand Robert sat up and tucked his feet under Bryan's thigh. "You're giving in much easier than I had expected falke. Do you have some ulterior motive I should know about for trying to butter me up?"

Toeing off his boots Bryan swung his legs up on the couch and pulled the afghan on the back over their laps, leaving his hand with Robert's under the blanket. "No. I've been expecting this since the beginning, though I'm kind of surprised it took this long. I figured you would have told her earlier."

Robert scowled and tried to tug his hand free but Bryan twined their fingers together, aware of the fact that he had insulted Robert with his words.

The dark haired teen stopped trying to free his hand though he didn't react when Bryan squeezed. "For once I make a decision solely based on what I want and suddenly everyone is surprised I haven't spoken with my mother."

"Two years. Anyone else would assume you've been hiding me like you aren't sure whether or not I'm acceptable to introduce to mom. I know I'm not really fit to meet a hooker let alone a member of the nobility."

It took Robert a moment to decipher his lover's words and he jerked his hand free and leaned away from Bryan, his back stiff, eyes flat with haughtiness, withdrawn as he hadn't been since they had relaxed together, before they had become lovers.

"And my reluctance to inform my mother of our relationship isn't because of my want for some time with my lover before she started in on my duty towards the family and tried to make me question everything I feel for you."

Robert tossed the blanket that had been covering him over Bryan and stood, reinforcing the walls between them. "As for your other erroneous statements, I am in no way ashamed of you Bryan Kuznetsov. I would have no problems introducing you to any member of the nobility and even royalty. Would you like that? To be acknowledged as my partner in front of a royal family? My family is still on rather good terms with the Danish Monarchy. I'm sure I could arrange some kind of meeting with them, if it would help this ridiculous notion of yours that I am ashamed to have anyone know what is between us."

Feeling angry at his lover's words and himself for making Robert think he was feeling ashamed Bryan stood, the blanket slithering to pool on the floor. He moved to stand in front of his lover, not quite touching, but close enough that Robert had to look up to counter act the nearly four inch difference in height between them.

Bryan's voice was low and even, his accent thick. "No. Because if you asked it of me I would remain in the dark, as your friend or accountant, live with never being publicly announced as your lover, if that's what you truly wanted. Not because I think you're ashamed of me, but because I love you."

Robert's eyes widened and he took a half step back. "I-". Feeling tongue tied he licked his lips, unable to look away from his lover. Two and a half years since he had admitted his own feelings to his partner and he knew that Bryan returned them, even if the words had never been said.

Through the tattoo on his hip, all the touches and the words Robert had sensed Bryan's feelings, to the core of his soul. He would have been happy even if the words had never been said.

"You said it."

Bryan shifted his weight from foot to foot, hands jammed in his pockets. "It's always been true."

Robert stepped forward, eliminating any space between them, one hand coming up to rest on his lover's shoulder, the other touching Bryan's hip before sliding under his shirt to feel warm skin. "I know."

Bryan's hands slid from his pockets, one spread on Robert's lower back, the fingers of his free hand trailing up his lover's spine, sliding into dark hair, palm following the curve of his skull.

Breath leaving his lungs Robert bowed his head to the gentle pressure of Bryan's hand, forehead resting against the soft cotton and the sharp ridge of his lover's collarbone. He felt Bryan's lips on his temple, the warm breath on sensitive skin sending a shudder down his spine.

Nothing else was said. There was nothing else that could be said.

-----

"What is the worst she can do?"

Robert relaxed his grip on the steering wheel as he turned to look at his partner. The other teen was sprawled as much as he could in his seat, arms folded across his chest, eyes hooded and cool but he knew it was simply a front. While he wasn't radiating nervous energy it was obvious to anyone who knew him that he was slightly anxious about finally meeting the Dowager Baroness Jurgen. "She could disown me, but I am leaning towards her simply killing me and using my body to fertilize her roses."

Opening the car door Bryan slid out. "We really need to work on your timing when it comes to showing you have a sense of humour. Now let's get this done so we can get back to the castle before Cor does something I haven't managed yet and drives Gustav insane."

"I'm not sure what it says about you Bryan, that you without trying seemed to impress upon Corcoran the need to irritate my butler. I found another one of his shoes at the foot of the bed this morning riddled with chew marks." Removing the keys from the ignition Robert exited the car and pocketed the keys, feeling better when the Russian rounded the car to stand by him, knowing he would stay by his side no matter what happened inside.

They were parked across the street from his mother's townhouse where she had moved as soon as he had turned eighteen, leaving him the castle as was customary. She had occasionally visited the castle but for the most part had left him alone and it had gotten to the point that the only time they actually saw each other was when they had some kind soiree to attend.

A hand settled on his neck, rubbing and he relaxed into the touch, pushing away the urge to simply get back in the car and drive away. Maybe go on an extended personal vacation and call his mother from there to tell her about Bryan. "And I thought telling my father I didn't want to go to his private school had been nerve wracking."

Not thinking Bryan kissed his lover on the cheek. "Not that I can really speak from experience, but I have heard mothers are terrifying to deal with compared to fathers. And she does have lovely roses."

Ignoring the exasperation in dark eyes Bryan nudged gently with a light kick to the back of Robert's shoe. "Get moving before I haul your ass in there over my shoulder. I'm sure that would be fun to explain to her."

Knowing his partner rarely made idle threats he started across the street, aware of Bryan at his back and the hand on his neck. His mother's housekeeper let them in and nodded her head towards the parlour before disappearing into the back of the house. Not wanting to prolong the inevitable any longer he stepped into the parlour doorway. "Mother."

Tanja looked up from the letter she had been writing, a soft smile on her face. "Robert, dearest, what an unexpected and pleasant surprise." Setting aside her pen she got to her feet, sparing a brief glance for the intense young man hovering in the doorway before looking back to her son.

There was an odd tension in his body she wasn't familiar with, his perfect posture gone and it almost seemed like he wanted to lean back, to get closer to his friend. Eyes narrowed as she noted the closeness between them Tanja gestured to the cream and green striped couch. "Please sit down. I'm glad you are here Robert. There is a rather pressing matter I would like to talk to you about."

She settled into a wingback chair and watched as Robert took a seat on the couch, leaning back even as his companion moved to stand behind him, hands on the back, framing her son's shoulders. "I received a most interesting call from Lord Kilchberg yesterday morning. It seems the marriage he was arranging with Lord Zimmerman for his daughter has fallen through, as Helga admitted to being in love with you. He wanted to know if I was amenable to joining our families bloodlines."

Feeling confused she watched as Robert tensed so fast she was afraid he might pull something. More telling however, was his aborted reach backwards, fingers curling towards his palm inches from a large hand. "Don't worry Robert, no decisions have been made. I told Harold I would have to speak to you first."

Robert took a deep breath, hand falling back to his thigh. He had wanted to ease into telling his mother, but with the new development in Helga's plot to marry him there was no time for trying to work towards it slowly. There was a steady pressure against his back and he managed to relax slightly, unreasonably glad Bryan was with him.

"Actually mother, my intimate life is why Bryan and I are here. Lord Kilchberg is going to have to find someone else to marry Helga."

Bryan's low laugh sent a shudder down his spine. "I think you shouldn't assume she'll give up."

"I am not assuming anything falke, simply hoping if it comes from her father she will realize nothing is going to happen." He leaned forward slightly, seeing the confusion in his mother's dark eyes. "In addition, I would be grateful mother if you would kindly decline any other marriage offers, without giving them any details."

Tired of listening to her son talk in circles, something he had rarely done before Tanja glared at him. "Robert Ehren Jurgen, kindly stop talking in circles and say what you've been hinting at. Really, I haven't seen you this obtuse since you broke my grandmother's vase all those years ago."

The steady pressure against his back increased and he took the opening his mother had provided. "Mother, Bryan and I are in an intimate relationship."

As soon as he said the words he leaned back, relaxing as Bryan's hands curved over his shoulders, thumbs stroking up and down his neck. He could tell him mother was still confused, trying to piece together everything but he wasn't going to say anything else. It was up to his mother to figure it out.

Tanja looked between them, noting all the little things that seemed to support her son's words. The way Robert was completely comfortable with the hands on his shoulders and the easy movement of thumbs. Leaning forward she looked at the heavy platinum ring on Bryan's finger, etched with a gryphon in front of a flail, her son's personal coat of arms.

Pale hair was shorter than she remembered and he had grown but she knew exactly who he was. "You are the Russian bastard who attacked that beautiful Chinese boy aren't you."

Thumbs never ceasing their movement Bryan nodded. "Yes ma'am."

He didn't say anything else, knowing his part had been played. It was up to mother and son to figure everything out, to see what would happen.

The Baroness looked at her son, one eyebrow raised. "Robert, I hope you have seriously considered what this means for you and the family. While we may be living in a more enlightened age, that doesn't mean it is going to be easy for you if someone finds out about your relationship. There is of course also the matter of continuing the Jurgen family line and not to mention who is going to accompany you on social visits where a date is expected? I can hardly see the two of you going together."

Resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose Robert settled for shaking his head. "Yes mother, I am well aware of the ramifications of being in a same-sex relationship towards my own public image and that of the family. In addition, the matter of an heir can be dealt with a surrogate but that is years from now. And when it comes to social events there is no reason I can think of that you and I cannot continue to attend such events together. Our family has always provided a united front and I see no reason for that to change."

Turning the wedding band on her finger she looked at the dulled gold. All of Robert's arguments had been sound and it wasn't hard to see the affection between them. "Robert, you know your father and I never agreed on much, beside the fact we both loved you and wanted you to be happy."

She looked up and met Bryan's gaze, unsurprised to see the challenge in the pale eyes. "If being with him makes you happy then you have my blessing and I will tell Harold he will simply have to look elsewhere to find a husband for Helga."

Standing she gestured for Robert to stand aside as he had risen with her, wanting to see Bryan. "And I swear to whatever gods might be listening, that if you do anything to hurt my son, I will have you strung up and your head on my doorstep. Understood?"

There was a flash of surprise in pale eyes but it was gone as quick as it came, replaced by a smirk. "Understood Your Excellency."

Done with the Russian she stepped forward, cupping her son's face as she kissed him on the cheek. "As long as you are happy. Now out so I can call Harold and tell him that there will be no wedding. And do remember dearest, that we have the Zimmerman function to attend next week."

Bryan fastened his seatbelt before resting his hand on Robert's thigh. "Was that what you expected?"

Checking for any traffic Robert eased out of the parking spot. "No, not in particular. I am not entirely certain what I foresaw her doing, but calm acceptance was not something I had imagined. I would have settled for her trying to hit me with one of those little bird statues she has around the house."

Squeezing his partner's leg Bryan settled deeper into his seat for the almost two hour drive back to the castle. "At least the roses weren't mentioned."


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade but Corcoran is mine.

A/N: One last chapter after this one. Enjoy.

* * *

Not looking away from the computer screen and the massive spreadsheet he was going over Bryan picked his phone up and flipped it open. Hello?

_"Bryan__?"_

The voice on the other end was familiar and once Bryan managed to get past the depth of it, to remember the prepubescent squeak that had followed him for eleven years he knew exactly who it was. "Ian. What a surprise."

There was a laugh, deeper than he remembered and it was odd, to know how much of Ian's growing up he had missed after he had left the BBA. _"Yeah. Tala gave me your phone number, said to call you if I ever ended up in this part of __Germany__."_

Frowning Bryan pushed away from the desk, hand dropping to Corcoran's ears when the Great Danes head rested on his thigh. Ian had been the youngest of them at fifteen but his nineteenth birthday had come and gone last year, which begat the question, why the hell was he in Germany. I thought you would be in Russia by now, hitting up Kai for a corporate job.

_"Umm, yeah. I would be but I suffered a relapse right before they were going to release me so they went to the Court and the BBA lawyers told them I was a threat to others unless I got another year of counseling. I sent Spencer back to __Moscow__. Him hanging around for me wasn't going to do either of us any good."_

Bryan took his glasses off and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He hadn't totally forgotten his friends after leaving the BBA but hadn't made any attempts to keep in contact with them wanting some time alone after all the years they had spent in close quarters.

"Shit Ian. You should have told Tala and I. We would have come back and helped you."

_Spencer was going to call you but I told him not to. He was getting settled in with Kai, Rei and Li and last time I talked to Tala he said you were working for some rich family as an accountant. So, lunch? Id rather not eat alone; some people are giving me funny looks._

Squeezing his eyes closed Bryan stood. Of course people would be giving Ian funny looks. Some days it felt like everyone in town knew who he was; that they had all followed Beyblading simply because they lived in such close proximity to the Jurgen castle. Ian hadn't gotten as much publicity during Worlds, but his nose was enough to make anyone remember him. Course they are midget. Its your nose. Everyone stares. Give me half an hour to get into town.

Closing his phone Bryan pocketed it. "Fuck."

* * *

Bryan eased the silver Maserati into a parking spot outside the little cafe where Ian was lounging, duffle bag at his feet. Killing the engine he opened the door and slid out and relocked it before pocketing the keys, laughing at the awestruck expression on Ian's face. "Close your mouth munchkin, before you eat something with wings."

Ian picked his bag up and moved closer. "Holy shit! Are you telling me your employer just lets you take off with a car like this anytime you want? Is he senile or just an idiot?"

"Neither. You're looking pretty good for someone who just had a relapse."

Ian had grown, though he was still some what less than six feet tall. His features had sharpened and he had grown into his nose, though it was still his most eye-catching feature. The most worrisome thing though, was the sparkle in his eyes, part lust, part hero worship that three years apart hadn't managed to kill.

Bryan jerked his head towards the door to the cafe. "Food. I haven't eaten yet today." He held the door open for his friend and let Ian chose a table, not surprised that it was one near the big picture windows.

Kicking his bag under the table Ian took the seat opposite the one in the corner, knowing Bryan liked having something at his back most of the time. "Tala said you've been here for the last three years."

"Yeah. The original accountant of the family I'm working for was skimming funds for nearly six years. I got most of it straightened out and since then they've kept me hired on since. Easiest thing I've done, not to mention the fact they pay me well and I get to play with all these shiny toys."

Ian grinned and picked the menu up. "I always knew that about you Bry. No matter how hard you trained at the Abbey you would be lazy once we got out of there."

Bryan sighed in exasperation and flicked his balled up straw wrapper at his friend. "Fuck you Ian. I'm working for one of the most powerful families in international shipping and the country. I work with millions of dollars on a regular basis. I wouldn't call that lazy."

Their conversation broke off when the waitress appeared with their drinks and accepted their orders. Bryan popped the lid off his beer using the edge of the table and took a drink before rolling the bottle between his hands.

"Voltaire is dead."

Ian's eyes widened in shock, his mouth falling open and for a minute Bryan worried that he was going to start hyperventilating and pass out. He figured his reaction had been the same when Tala had called him a year ago to tell him that Voltaire had died only three years into his life sentence.

The day he found out he had gone to the tower and stayed up there for hours, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the man who had controlled everything about his life for eleven years was dead.

Just as the sun had started sinking past the horizon Robert had come up with blankets, several pillows, sandwiches Gretchen had made and a bottle of cheap vodka, the kind Bryan preferred for shots, that burned like hell going down and tasted like paint thinner smelled.

Waking up the next morning to the chill air, hung-over and sore with Robert tucked against his side under the blankets had been a reminder that without Voltaire everything between them would have never happened. They had spent the rest of the day in their bed, nursing twin hangovers since Robert had kept up with him shot for shot.

"They didn't tell you?"

Ian shook his head. "No. They didn't let me take calls from any of the others. Probably were afraid it would set me back even further."

Their conversation lagged once their food arrived, mostly Ian chatting about what had happened in London after Bryan had left.

Dipping a potato in mustard Ian watched his friend. Bryan was sprawled back in his seat, still wearing his reading glasses, long fingers curled around the beer bottle, thumb stroking up and down the dark glass. He looked easy and relaxed like never before and Ian liked the way it looked on the older man.

Suddenly not interested in finishing his food in the face of Bryan's proximity Ian dropped his fork. "So, I was thinking about getting a room at the hotel and staying for a couple of days."

Bryan drained his beer and pushed the bottle away. The subtext behind Ian's words wasn't hard to miss. His friend was offering companionship, in a sexual manner, hoping for what had never been between them and never would.

He stood, pulling his wallet from his vest as he did. Withdrawing some money he tossed it on the table, eyes on his friend. "Ian, you're my brother. Nothing is going to happen. I have a partner."

Ian stared up at Bryan. "What about Kai?"

"Ian, not only is he with Tala but also Rei and Li and you know I've never liked sharing. And I have been here for two years. I moved on." Bryan squeezed the teen's shoulder as he passed, the only sympathy he could give.

* * *

Pushing open the small gate that lead to the lands surrounding the castle Robert stepped out, watching as Bryan tossed a tennis ball for Corcoran. His lover was agitated, as evidenced by the tightness of his shoulders and he couldn't help but wonder what had set him on edge. Bryan had been fine when he had left earlier that morning.

Corcoran dropped the ball at Bryan's feet and galloped past him, barking as he tried to jump up on Robert. Eyes not leaving Bryan who had turned to look at him Robert caught the dogs forelegs and pushed him down. "Bryan?"

Bryan rolled his shoulders and leaned down to pick up the ball. "Ian's in town."

Scratching at Cor's ears as the Great Dane leaned against his thigh Robert remembered Bryan's words from years ago during one of their chess games. "I see."

The Russian smirked as he moved to join his lover, one hand sliding down Cor's back. "He propositioned me. Go figure the one time I ask Tala to keep his mouth shut about my private life he takes that to mean he can't even tell Ian I have a lover."

"Yes well, while I cannot say I'm thrilled that he propositioned you, I must say that I understand his reasons, though I have my own."

Laughing Bryan leaned down to kiss Robert. "I've been a bad influence on you."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

A/N: I just realized I never finished posting this, so here it is, the last chapter of Majestic Affair. Huge thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Enjoy.

* * *

"So I heard you and Robert told Her Excellency Jurgen about you two. How'd that go?" Johnny relaxed into the leather sofa, his glass of mulled wine warm in his hand.

It was good to be away from the disaster that the family home became during the winter holidays. Better to be with friends in the middle of the Swiss Alps, where the only adult over the age of twenty-five hovering over them was the cook/housekeeper who was paid enough money to keep her mouth closed about anything she might see or overhear.

He glanced at his companion, a slight smile curling his lips. Six months ago he wouldn't have considered Bryan his friend. But things had changed since then. Bryan had proven himself when Vivian had showed up again, trying to make Robert's life a living hell. And now, if anyone asked he would count Bryan as a friend.

Bryan rested his booted feet on the coffee table in the middle of the floor, his own glass of wine in hand. "She threatened to string me up and decapitate me."

The Scot laughed and took a drink. "Her Excellency did the same thing to me when I first saw her after Oliver and I got together. Out of all of us besides Robert, she had the biggest soft spot for him. Must mean she's actually accepted you, but that doesn't mean you should relax around her. The moment she thinks you've complacent she'll do something, or say something that'll put you back on edge."

"That explains Robert's ability to do that. Must be genetic."

There was a sound of footsteps on the deck outside the chalet and voices. Seconds later the door swung open to reveal Oliver and Robert. Oliver was grinning, his cheeks flushed, the pom-pom on his hat encrusted with snow. Robert's happiness wasn't as obvious, more in the brightness of his eyes and the faint upturn of his lips.

The two nobles shed their winter gear, hanging everything on the pegs in the wall. Oliver disappeared into the back of the chalet and Robert rounded the couches. He sat next to Bryan, leaning into his lover's warmth.

Fingers brushing against the soft hair at the base of Robert's neck Bryan draped his arm across his lover's shoulders, relinquishing his mug of wine when the noble reached for it. He pressed his lips to Robert's temple. "You're frigid."

Laughing Johnny stood. "That's what he gets for being willing to try to run Oliver ragged on the slopes. Did it work? Is he going to be calm enough tonight that Bryan isn't threatening to toss him out in the snow?"

Bryan accepted the fresh mug of wine from Johnny, setting it aside briefly to pull a blanket over Robert, in an attempt to warm his lover. "He wouldn't have to if you could manage to wear him out at night."

Oliver bounced back into the room and vaulted over the back of the couch, practically landing in Johnny's lap. "Oh, he makes an effort of it, but I have too much energy for my own good."

Raising his mug Bryan pressed the warm ceramic to his forehead. "What is it about the redheads in my life that makes them tell me more than I need to know about their sex lives?"

Johnny grinned, one hand moving up and down Oliver's back. "Because we figure we've got it bet-"

His words trailed off at the arch look Robert gave him and he glared at Bryan. "You asked that question on purpose didn't you, knowing I'd get myself in trouble."

Smirking Bryan held the mug out in a salute. "You caught me."

Robert sighed and glanced at Oliver who rolled his eyes. It was going to be one of those nights.

* * *

A hand touched his shoulder and Bryan looked up from his book to met Robert's eyes. His accepted the small box his lover held out to him, an eyebrow raised in question. "Now what? I have a ring, a dog and access to all sorts of expensive sports cars. I think the wooing can be done with."

Robert smiled and perched on the arm of Bryan's chair, fingers lightly touching the back of his lover's hand. "Forgotten what day it is already falke?"

Shaking his head Bryan lifted the lid off the box, not sure what to say. Nestled in the lining was a pocket knife, the handle made of jet, a falcon etched in silver. Five years and as many birthdays he had spent with Robert and every year his lover had gotten him something useful, never overpriced, never flaunting his wealth.

"I'd noticed your old blade was getting battered and decided this would be an acceptable replacement. Not to mention your abhorrence for using scissors necessitates you having a sharp blade."

Bryan smirked as he picked the knife up, thumb running over the falcon. Only his lover would try to pass off such a personal item as a mere trinket when it was obvious the blade had been custom ordered, probably from some ridiculously talented master craftsman. "I had a bad incident with scissors when I was younger."

The pressure on the back of his hand increased at his words and without looking up from the blade Bryan wrapped his arm around Robert's waist and pressed his head against his partner's chest. Robert's heartbeat was strong and sure under his ear as Robert had been in his life for the last five years.

Hand closing around the knife Bryan sank deeper into the chair, resisting the urge to pull Robert into his lap, knowing the noble would complain and raise a fuss before settling in.

Five years, strong and steady.


End file.
